The Invisible Thread
by barnacle16samhaincat
Summary: After EJ is shot, can Samantha resist going to the hospital?
1. Chapter 1

There I was innocently watching an EJAMI montage by amanda rhiannon on youtube entitled "Love a Woman" and the line 'helpless in her arms" jumped out and tickled my muse.

I couldn't stop myself; I had to write this.

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread**

He slowly opened his eyes. His throat felt dry, he coughed only to have a sharp pain tear through his chest. He looked down and saw a white bandage covering part of his chest.

Then he remembered. Remembered with horror. His brother had ordered Bart to shoot him and his father had likely condoned it. He had turned away in disgust at Tony's ranting only to hear a gun fire and a bullet hit him in the back. It must have gone straight through.

His family had tried to kill him. And for what? Because he had attempted to help Samantha and her family? Samantha - who so very obviously favoured that loud, mannerless, bloke she had married. As his breathing quickened he realized that he had oxygen coming to him from a tube to his nose. He tried to move only to discover that his legs didn't obey him. Panic enveloped him. His throat closed. Was he paralyzed? He started hyperventilating. An alarm went off.

A nurse appeared by his side. "Easy, Mr. Wells. Just breathe slowly."

He gasped, "my legs, can't feel them." The effort caused him to cough - the pain made him inhale sharply.

"The swelling that the bullet caused has put pressure on your spine. Dr. Hooper believes it to be temporary, try and relax."

As the nurse left he closed his eyes tightly. He had lost everything. He was hated, he couldn't move, he was alone, he felt completely helpless. Immense despair washed over him. For the first time in a very long time he found tears filling his eyes.

She didn't know what made her come to the hospital. It was as if some invisible thread reeled her in. EJ had been shot, so far the police had no idea who had pulled the trigger. Once upon a time he had been her friend. Once upon a time she had imagined herself to be falling in love with him. Once upon a time she had hated him and wanted him dead. Yet here she was, drawn to him like a bee to nectar.

She entered his room. He lay on the bed slightly elevated. She had never seen him look so pale. Her heart gave a sharp jump. She quelled it quickly.

His eyes were tightly closed. His face showing pain. He brought one arm up over his eyes and inhaled sharply with a sound that sounded like a sob. Sami saw a tear trailing down his cheek, she realized in shock that he was crying. She had never seen him shed a tear before. All misgiving she had felt over coming to the hospital fled. Ej's arm lay limply on the bed by his side. She quietly walked in, sat down in the chair by the bed, and gently took his hand.

When EJ felt someone grasp his hand, he lowered the arm covering his eyes and found himself looking into Samantha's concerned blue eyes.

She was the very last person on earth he would have wanted to have see him this way. The woman, who despite carrying his children, insisted on staying with Lucas.

"Get out of here," he snarled hoarsely.

She looked startled at his animosity. "I just wanted to see how you were?"

"I don't need nor want your pity. Get out of here, Samantha!"

She frowned. "EJ, I just wanted…"

"GET OUT!" he shouted, then winced as pain shot through him.

"Calm down! I'll leave but not before you know that despite what you did to me I never wanted anything like this to happen to you," she squeezed his hand.

For a moment EJ relished the closeness but then he pulled his hand out of hers and turned his head away from her. He heard the chair slide back as she got up and headed out of the room.

The wall of despair came on even stronger this time. His hand came over his face as the helplessness of his situation overwhelmed him.

Sami got as far as the door and turned back. Her heart painfully squeezing her.

"EJ, you have to stay strong, you will recover."

He choked out as sarcastically as he could, "What, Samantha? Did you see it in Celeste's crystal ball?"

She studied him, the youngest Dimera. It was obvious that he had hit rock bottom. Devastated for having lost his family, lying here injured and in pain and …alone. His brown hair was disheveled, his dark eyes were rimmed in red, his face shadowed by stubble; his jaw clenched tightly fighting to stay in control.

"No, EJ. I don't need Celeste's crystal ball. I know you will recover." She stepped closer to him again.

He took a ragged breath. She remembered suddenly all the times he had comforted her, reached out to her, held her. She leant forward putting her arms around him carefully.

EJ tensed and froze.

"It's all right. I promise you, it will all be right," she said softly.

With another ragged breath he leant against her. She felt his body shudder, felt his hot tears against her neck. Soothingly, she gently held him, stroking his back and his hair. He took the comfort she offered for a moment, then pulled back, hastily wiping his eyes. He missed a tear and her hand came up to gently wipe it away. He looked at her fiercely, then suddenly his lips came down on hers.

Her first instinct based on her marriage vows screamed at her to pull away but a feeling deep in her gut persuaded her to kiss him back. She knew he needed this now.

He pulled back, his head resting wearily against the headboard. She had never seen him look so vulnerable.

He didn't say anything, just stared stonily at the foot of the bed.

She took a shaky breath. "I better go," she said softly.

His eyes then lifted to hers and wordlessly he nodded. Pain registered in his eyes, his pain reflected in hers. She fled towards the door feeling torn.

EJ closed his eyes. Samantha was doing exactly what he didn't want her do to. Offering him pity.

But then a voice came out of the darkness. "You haven't lost everything, you still have me," she suddenly whispered loud enough for him to hear as she paused at the door for a second and then left.

Her words burned in his heart; perhaps a tiny grain of hope was left to cling to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: none of it is mine.

**The Invisible Thread - part two.**

Two days had gone by since her visit to the hospital and Sami couldn't seem to stop herself from thinking about EJ.

She knew rationally, logically she shouldn't be thinking about him at all. After all the things he had done to John, to Steve and to herself. He was a DiMera; he was evil.

But a little voice inside reminded her that he had been her best friend, her Prince Charming. He had once upon a time made her feel like Cinderella. He had comforted her, he had made her laugh, and he had made her strong. He had also saved her from Tony's machinations. But he had also made her cry and he had broken her trust in him.

A knock came on the door disturbing her thoughts. She went to open it to find her mother there.

"Mom? What are you doing here," she asked as she hugged her.

"Well I just had a break from the hospital and wanted to stop by."

Sami hesitantly asked, "have you heard how EJ is today?"

Marlena's eyebrows rose. "Yes, as a matter of fact I have." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you concerned about Sami?"

She hesitated. "I hate him but he is the father of my babies."

Marlena nodded. "I see. I'm afraid he isn't doing well."

"What do you mean? He isn't going to die is he?" she asked, panic very clearly in her voice.

"No, I don't believe so. Calm down, Sami. It would make your life a lot easier if he did though wouldn't it?" she asked, looking at her daughter intently.

"No! Well yes but…. I couldn't wish that on anyone. Not even him."

"He's developed an infection and has a high fever. There is swelling on his spine and it hasn't gone down so he is temporarily paralyzed. When the swelling didn't go down yesterday, he became quite panicked and somehow attempted to get up and stand. He had to be restrained and sedated. I looked in on him today and he was asleep. I think they are keeping him rather heavily sedated so he won't injure himself further."

Sami's eyes had grown wide and anxious. "Will he be able to walk again?"

"The doctors think so once the swelling has gone down. He just has to give himself a chance to heal."

"He never said a word about the paralysis yesterday," Sami said, musing to herself.

"You went to see him?"

Startled she looked to find her mother looking very concerned.

"I…just wanted to see for myself how he was after being shot."

"Did you get a chance to talk to him?"

"Very briefly. He didn't want to talk to me."

"No, I don't imagine he would want you there. Seeing him ill and vulnerable."

Sami nodded. "He said he didn't want my pity. But it wasn't pity."

Marlena smiled knowingly. "What was it Sami?"

She avoided looking in her mother's eyes. "I was just curious. You know seeing him helpless for a change was like a bit of payback." She paused for a moment. "So this infection and fever…is he on antibiotics? Are they helping him?"

"Yes, it's just going to take a bit of time. I think his mental state is hampering his recovery. I think EJ very much wants his father's approval but his love for you is making him disloyal in Stefano's eyes. Since he doesn't have you and he doesn't have Stefano's approval – he's lost everything and now this attempt on his life and temporary paralysis, well I believe it is all very detrimental to his ability to recover."

Sami's eyes filled with tears. "Do you remember when I said 'before EJ dies, I want him to hurt as much as he hurt me?'

Marlena nodded.

"Mom, I didn't really mean that. I don't want him to suffer." Tears spilled over.

"Oh darling girl. I know that. But you didn't cause this. EJ's actions have led to this. He has done some awful things and maybe this is karma for him. Hopefully his love for you will help him get through this and perhaps he'll even become a better and stronger man who is not so dependent on Stefano's approval."

"He was going against Stefano, he was doing everything to protect me. I told him if he were able to end this feud there was the possibility we could be friends."

Marlena hugged Sami. "Now don't get mad because I know how much you love Lucas but do you think perhaps you also have strong feelings for EJ that you are denying because of what he did?"

Horrified Sami pulled back. "No, of course not, my obligation is to my family." Her heart hammered widely. She had finally gained the approval from her family and she wasn't about to lose it now.

Marlena smiled knowingly. "Love shouldn't be about obligation."

Sami's eyes narrowed. "Love! You think I love EJ?!"

"I think you care more for him than you are letting yourself realize."

"No! You are wrong!"

"All right sweetheart. Don't upset yourself. You have the babies to think about. I need to get back to the hospital."

She kissed Sami on the cheek and left.

Sami stood in the living room with the eyes tightly closed. Then with an exasperated sigh grabbed her purse and headed out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda Rhiannon – you did it again with your ejami montage on youtube entitled "Caribbean blue" it was just beautiful! And it tickled my muse.

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part three**

Sami entered his room again - cautiously glancing around to ensure that no-one she knew saw her.

EJ lay on the bed, either asleep or unconscious. His breathing seemed laboured. She stepped closer and studied him. His face was flushed and a thin sheen of sweat covered his skin.

She remembered how distraught he had been the last time she was there. She tentatively reached out and brushed aside the hair on his forehead, which had been plastered, to his brow. His skin was hot.

Apparently the antibiotics weren't working. He moaned and she snatched her hand back. He started tossing his head back and forth restlessly. "Samantha."

She gulped. "What is it, EJ?'

"Why did you leave me?"

Confused she looked at him, his eyes were still closed. "You asked me to."

"I loved you, I really loved you. I understand you like no one else does. And you understand me," he mumbled.

She realized then he wasn't awake. He was in some fever induced delirium apparently thinking about her.

She put her hand back on his brow. "Shhhh, just sleep, EJ."

"I thought, I had hoped, you were falling in love with me like I was with you."

She took her hand away again finding herself getting frustrated with him. After all the things he had done how could he possibly think that she could be falling in love with him. He attempted to turn to his side as if trying to find the comforting touch of her hand again but the restraints on his wrists kept him in place. His breathing grew quicker. She noticed a bowl full of ice on the nightstand along with a wash cloth. She dipped the wash cloth, wrung it out and laid it on EJ's forehead. "Just calm down, it's going to be ok."

"The babies are mine."

She frowned. "First and foremost, EJ, they are mine. I am their mother!"

"I want to help raise them, they need to know who their father is. Please Samantha…"

His plea tore at her heart. "EJ."

His eyes fluttered open, he looked groggy and confused. She remembered how Marlena had said that he was heavily drugged.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

He went to move his hand but realized he was restrained. A brief look of panic crossed his features and Sami realized he must have been remembering the time when Tony had him tied to a bed to be shot. He lifted his eyes to hers. "Water, please," his voice came out in a whisper. She filled a cup to the brim and held the bendable straw to his lips. He gulped half of the water in the cup, then lay back and closed his eyes again.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked hesitantly.

Did he? He didn't' know how to answer that, he settled for a question of his own. "Why are you here?"

Sami froze for a moment then, "I heard about the fever and the temporary paralysis."

His eyes lifted to hers again and for a moment she was struck speechless by the raw pain she saw in the dark depths but then in a heartbeat it was gone replaced by something darker. He raised a brow looking at her. "So you came to see me suffer? Get everything you think I deserve?" His voice was harsh and bitter.

"NO!" She practically yelled. Then looking frustrated she finally said more quietly. "I only wanted to make sure you were ok."

As if staring at her caused him pain, he looked away again. His voice was cruel, "Why, Samantha? Why do you keep coming here? Are you here to profess your love for me? Do you want to raise our children together? Do you want to be a family?" He looked back at her.

"NO!" Never! I love Lucas and I have a family with Lucas, Will and these babies!" she yelled.

"Then stop wasting my time! Run off to your perfectly manufactured family. Get out of here, GET OUT!" he lunged up but doubled over with an agonizing cry of pain. His arms held back by the restraints. Shocked, Sami reached out to him as a nurse bolted into the room.

"What happened?" she snapped at Sami, pushing her out of the way.

"He tried to sit and …is he ok?"

"Mr. Wells, calm, I'll get you a pain killer." She attempted to get him to lie down but he stayed hunched over gasping for breath. The nurse ran out of the room and returned seconds later injecting a needle into EJ's IV. His breathing slowed and with the nurse's help he managed to lie down again. His face was tight with pain.

"You need to leave. You are upsetting my patient." the nurse ordered Sami.

Sami nodded; her stomach was in knots.

"Can you please take the restraints off?" EJ asked the nurse. She did so reluctantly after making him promise to stay still and to remember that she had just given him another dose of painkiller.

"EJ, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You will have access to your children. We'll work something out. I don't want you to think otherwise." Sami assured him, her heart pounding erratically.

He looked at her again as he carefully rubbed his wrists.

"Thank you for that." he said softly.

She smiled at him for a moment then suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" he asked alarmed. "Is something wrong with the babies?"

She shook her head. "No. You just moved your leg. EJ, I think the paralysis is wearing off. Try and do it again!" She moved closer to him and grasped his hand.

He didn't need anymore incentive. He concentrated on wiggling his toes and succeeded. He released a heavy sigh of relief as Sami enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad the doctor was right, I was so worried." She blurted out. She moved out of the hug and cupped the side of his face with her hand. Then realizing what she was doing she quickly removed her hand. "I better go. Take care of yourself and get rid of that fever."

"We need to talk, Samantha, about everything." EJ said looking at her intently.

Her eyes flashed. "No, EJ, we don't. The only thing that we need to discuss is our children. Everything else is off limits."

"How can you say that when…"

"Just stop! Focus on getting better. I need to get home to Lucas."

She walked out without another glance back. Leaving him lying there with his fists clenched tightly in frustration and darkness creeping back into his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So the muse came back earlier than expected, it was a little hung over from all those tequila shots but still in one piece…it said to pass on a 'hello' from EJ. He's currently drowning his sorrows.

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part four**

The following morning EJ awoke. He had fallen into an exhausted sleep after Sami left and had only awoken when the nurse changed his bandages. The wound still hurt every time he did as much as breathe deeply.

His throat hurt and he still felt hot and fevered. He was getting very restless confined to the bed and pleaded with the nurse to let him get up and walk around for just a few minutes although he knew he was still on a heavy dose of painkillers.. She shook her head firmly but promised that she would talk to the doctor.

"Good morning, Mr. Wells, let's have a look at you!"

The doctor made him sit up and then prodded and poked while EJ grimaced and bit his lip to suppress the moans.

After the doctor finished his examination, EJ took a few shaky breaths and asked, "when can I leave here?"

"Not for awhile yet. Right now I'm going to send you for a scan. The infection needs to clear up - so for now we are monitoring you to see if it responds to the antibiotics. If there is no change I'll put you on a different kind. Then we'll need to get you on your feet. Do you have someone who can take care of you?'

He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

"Well until you are able to take care of yourself, you'll need to stay here."

"I can hire a nurse," EJ spoke up quietly.

The doctor nodded. "Perhaps then, once your fever goes down and we get you moving around, you could leave in a few days. Now let's get you up to the 4th floor."

EJ felt himself being wheeled through the hospital. Then he tolerated the various tests, scans and x-rays. By the time they wheeled him back to his room he found himself completely drained. He felt hot and nauseated. He wasn't pleased to find Marlena in his room.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked as politely as he could.

"How does it feel, EJ, lying helpless in a hospital bed? I hope you are getting a taste of how John felt after you shot him and stole his kidney!"

EJ laughed wearily. "I didn't realize you were so vindictive. Congratulations, Dr. Evans, I'm impressed."

She opened her mouth to retort but the look in his eyes reminded her suddenly of a trapped and injured wild animal. She softened her tone.

"Your family has abandoned you and I suspect, one of them is personally responsible for pulling the trigger. Why do you maintain this loyalty when it almost cost you your life and constantly endangers Sami and the twins who you profess to care about?"

EJ's voice was tight and strained when he responded, "my family would never do this to me, no matter how angry Stefano is with me. I have no idea who shot me, perhaps it was Brady?"

"You were left unconscious and bleeding, thrown into a filthy gutter, that is hardly something a Brady would do."

Although EJ was the master of keeping a straight face, a flash of agony crossed his features and Marlena realized his ordeal had left him rather vulnerable. She was also certain that he knew exactly who shot him.

"Sami and the twins are very much at risk until your family is put behind bars. You know your father will stop at nothing to ensure that he ekes another day out of his miserable life."

EJ swallowed heavily but didn't say anything.

"If you truly care about Sami as you say you do then please, EJ, do something to stop Stefano!"

He finally spoke in a hoarse voice just above a whisper, "I tried."

"And this is how he reacted, isn't it?" She pointed at his bandaged covered chest.

"My father loves me! He took care of me, he protected me, he never let anyone hurt me!" he snapped at Marlena.

She noted how suspiciously bright his eyes were. He was in pain and not just from the bullet wound.

"EJ, I can understand that you have feelings, he is your father after all. But can't you see that love is more than always getting what you want, that love is not about controlling someone, that love is not making someone do things that aren't in their true nature to do? Love is unconditional. It isn't about someone saying – if you do this or don't do this, I won't love you anymore."

He looked away from her and swallowed heavily again. He cleared his throat while blinking rapidly. "I'm very tired and would like to get some rest now." He reached over to the nightstand to try to grab the glass of water that was there but groaned suddenly and withdrew his hand. Closing his eyes as he once again broke out in a sweat.

"I understand," she responded as she headed to the nightstand. She put the glass of water in his hand. "Do you mind if I look in on you tomorrow?"

EJ regarded her suspiciously. He knew what she wanted yet even her company was preferable to none. He nodded wearily.

"I hope you feel better," she added as she got up to leave.

"Marlena, I am sorry, I truly am," he said softly.

"I'd like to think that you are but you need to understand it's going to take time for me to believe that. For all of us to believe that." She paused to look at him again then added kindly. "Get some rest."

EJ wondered how his own mother would have reacted if she were still alive. Would she have cared? Would she have visited him? Would she be with him right now worrying about him? He closed his eyes…bitterness overwhelming him.

"Mr. Wells?"

He opened his eyes and realized he must have fallen asleep after Marlena left. The doctor was standing in front of him.

"I just wanted to let you know your tests have shown improvement. The surgery was a success. If we can get your temperature back to normal and get you up and moving, you will be able to go home soon."

"Thank you, doctor."

As the doctor left, EJ couldn't help wondering how life in his apartment would be with Sami and Lucas in love across the hallway, knowing that now he was truly alone, even his father wanted nothing to do with him.

5


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: WOW those last two episodes of Days were awesome. I LOVE drunk emotional EJ. And his fantasies were just delicious! This chapter is dedicated to burnticechick's you tube EJ is Romantic montage.

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part five**

When EJ awoke again it was the next morning and he realized with an overwhelming sense of disappointment that Sami had not come to see him. After Marlena's visit he had tried to watch some TV but couldn't seem to focus on anything other that Samantha.

A breakfast tray was beside the bed but the thought of eating made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

Very carefully he propped himself into a sitting position.

He thought back to the terrible row he and his father had had. Stefano had called him a coward for not delivering Sami to him so he could harvest the stem cells. He told him he had no backbone and wasn't a man. He then disowned him. The words had hurt, as did the slap across the face from his father.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw some movement at the door, he looked up and tensed. His hands curling into fists. "Come to finish the job?"

The black-haired man spoke softly, "EJ"

"Get you of here before I call a nurse!"

Marlena suddenly appeared beside his brother.

"EJ, calm down. This is Tony, the real Tony. Your cousin Andre has been the man impersonating Tony all these months. Stefano had banished Tony to an island many years ago."

EJ looked both hostile and confused. "MY father would never do that to one of his children."

Tony waked up to EJ's bedside. "When I walked in, you asked if I were here to finish the job? It was Andre wasn't it that almost took your life? Are you really that naive to think that Stefano didn't know what Andre was doing?"

EJ clenched his jaw tightly but didn't speak.

"Tell me, EJ, if Stefano didn't give the order, why isn't he sitting here by your bedside like a concerned father?"

"Because he's dying, he's sick, he doesn't know what he's doing or saying."

"OH, little brother. I'm sorry you are going through this but come-on, the realization of what he did must have sunk in by now. He's not your hero, he's not a man to worship or even admire."

The colour had drained form EJ's face.'

"That's enough for now, Tony. I'm sure EJ already knows all of this.

Tony shook his head. "From what I've been hearing about some of the things he's done, because of Stefano's vendetta, I don't think what I have said is near enough!"

EJ looked up, resentment in his eyes.

"It's enough for now, he need to recuperate." She threw Tony an angry look then indicated with a toss of head for him to really look at EJ.

When Tony finally did, he noted the paleness of his skin, the fevered flush of his cheeks, the tired dark circles under his eyes. "Marlena's right. There is lots of time to discuss this at a later date." He conceded.

"They're going to take your breakfast tray away soon if you don't hurry up and eat." Marlena observed.

"I'm not hungry," he said quietly.

"Do you want to get out of the hospital or not?"

He looked her in the eye. "What does it matter to you whether or not I leave the hospital?"

"It doesn't! However I heard your doctor say that your tests all came back favourably and if you stay on the antibiotics, and you can prove you are able to get around, he may consider releasing you later this afternoon. However I'm sure if you don't eat that opportunity will be gone."

When EJ stubbornly didn't move. Marlena shook her head. "Come on, Tony, lets not waste our time here."

"You and I are going to talk!" Tony told him as they left the room.

EJ sneered. "I can hardly wait!"

As soon as they were out of sight, he pulled the tray closer and opened the lid.

The smell of scrambled eggs assailed his senses. He grimaced. Eggs Benedict would have been far more palpable than this greasy yellow lump. He picked up the orange slice and sucked the juice out of it first then reached for his fork and tackled the scrambled eggs.

He finished off the toast just as the nurse entered. She picked up his chart and noted that he had finished off his breakfast.

"The Doctor would like you on your feet today. Do you think with my help you could give it a try?"

He nodded. She turned and grabbed his robe and helped him put it on as he painfully got to his feet. She maneuvered the IV and put it in back in his hand. With one arm she helped EJ and with the other she wheeled along the IV.

A wave of dizziness coursed through him. He gripped the nurse's arm a little harder.

"Nice and slow Mr. Wells. Would you like to stop for a moment?"

He nodded trying to catch his breath. He brought his hand up to his forehead, he felt so hot. After a moment he took another step. The nurse walked him out to the corridor.

He clenched his jaw as Sami and Lucas came around the corridor hand in hand. Samantha had already seen him at his most vulnerable he didn't relish that she and her constantly ranting husband see him weakly trying to do something as basic as walk.

"EJ, we've got something to tell you!" Lucas smirked.

"Lucas, EJ's recovering, this really isn't the time to…"

Lucas cut her off. "I don't care if he's on his death bed, he need to know this!"

"Know what?" EJ asked suspiciously.

"The twins are mine!" Lucas stated triumphantly.

"That's impossible, the test proved that they are mine!" He looked quizzically at Samantha.

"Well that test was wrong, tampered with – did you do it, EJ? Did you put us through hell and endanger Sami and these babies because of your sick obsession with my wife? Thank God, Nick ran the test again." Lucas shouted.

EJ stayed silent, to shocked over the news. A hundred thoughts were running through his head. It just couldn't be.

"Was it you, EJ?" came Samantha's accusing voice suddenly.

He looked at her not quite believing she would accuse him of this.

"Of course not, Samantha, you have to believe me."

"She doesn't have to believe anything as far as you are concerned! You raped her! You raped my wife do you honestly think she believes anything that comes out of your mouth?" Lucas yelled as Samantha shushed him.

"That's enough! Mr. Wells is recovering from a very serious injury. You shouldn't be here! The nurse interjected.

"We've said what we came t say. You re out of our lives for good!" Lucas yelled again.

Samantha gave him an odd look but didn't protest as Lucas grabbed her arm and led her away.

"Are you all right?" the nurse asked.

His heart was pounding wildly as he nodded.

I think this has been enough for now. You are doing very well."

Slowly they headed back to his room. Very carefully he got back into bed trying to find a comfortable position to lie in. The nurse handed him some painkillers then administered a dose of antibiotics though this IV.

She kept throwing worried glances his way. He finally lifted his head and looked directly at her. "No I didn't rape her. What I did was despicable but it wasn't rape. I would never hurt her!"

The nurse nodded. "Considering that woman has been in to visit you twice, I didn't think so."

He lay back on his pillow trying to swallow the pressing lump that kept growing in his throat literally trying to choke him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. The twins weren't his; Samantha would never be his.

6


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: _This chapter is dedicated to my fellow Sirens on the Sony site ejami thread, with whom I've had many enjoyable times in the gutter._

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part six**

The doctor released him late in the day into the care of an elderly nurse. She brought him to his apartment and immediately insisted he get into bed. After she fixed him a light meal of oatmeal and changed his bandage he fell asleep.

He awoke to someone lightly shaking him and calling "Mr. Wells". He opened his eyes feeling groggy and confused as to his whereabouts.

"Are you all right?You were having a bad dream?"

He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming but he suddenly realized with growing embarrassment that his cheeks and eyes were wet. He hastily swiped at his face.

"You were crying out, 'Samantha'.

Then it hit him all over again like a lightening bolt. The twins weren't his. Samantha wasn't his. All his hopes for the future were gone. He slowly sat up and shivered as a stabbing pain shot through his chest. He sighed heavily and sat for a moment holding his head in his hands.

"There there, sweetie, the dream is over and you're making a quick recovery" The nurse patted his shoulder.

He dropped his hands and gruffly responded, "I'm all right."

"Of course you are." She handed him a glass of water and a dose of antibiotics again. Then when he finished she stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

He glared at her in annoyance but she was not easily intimidated, and in grandmotherly like fashion, she just patted him on the head. When she took the thermometer out she noted with relief, "your temperature is coming down the new antibiotics are working. Just remember take them 3 times a day if you miss doses, the infection can grab hold again.

He nodded to pacify her.

"Are you hungry? That oatmeal I made you hours ago isn't enough to help you recover. Sweetie, you don't have much in your cupboards. I'm going to go out and Do some shopping for you, so you won't have to go anywhere over the next few days."

"Thank you," he responded looking up at her and smiling. He had only hired her for a day just long enough to get him over the initial hurdle of coping by himself. He was glad Mrs. Loomis was the nurse he had been given.

He wanted to take a shower so bad but the thought of getting up and standing in the shower was overwhelming. His chest ached painfully and he was fully aware of the stitches front and back.

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Was he wrong to think Samantha had feelings for him? She had told him she was afraid of him - would always be. That he was irrelevant and had no business in her life other than with the twins, but now the babies weren't even his.

He had done some really bad things, he knew that but he had been brought up to take what he wanted. No matter what the cost. He knew if Sami ever found out the latest thing he had done she would never forgive him.

He didn't know who he was anymore or who he was supposed to be. He had done some awful things, things his father had been proud of him for doing. But they had made the woman he loved fearful of him. He longed for the Samantha he had known last year. The feisty passionate woman who had been his friend and who had needed him.

Maybe her marriage to the childish oaf had changed her; maybe he had sucked all the life out of her and turned her into a clone of her boring goody two shoes sister.

When the nurse returned she found her patient asleep again. She was glad the young man was recovering. He certainly was a handsome lad but there was a sadness about him that worried her. She made him some toast and chicken broth for when he awoke.

On her way back from the store she had encountered a woman in the hallway in the apartment across from her patient's. She had asked the young pregnant woman to keep an eye on him as tomorrow he would be on his own. She explained he needed a friend. The woman had acted strangely but did finally agree to look in on him tomorrow.

When EJ woke up again it was to the inviting scent of chicken broth. His nurse brought a tray and propped the food up in front of him. "Eat up sweetie, you need to get your strength back."

He smiled and responded, "Thank you darling, with you around I'm sure it will happen in no time."

The nurse laughed. "Oh laddie, you are charming one! I bet you have no trouble with the ladies."

His face fell as he dipped his spoon into the broth. She realized the Samantha he had called out to in his sleep must be the reason for the pain in his eyes.

She patted his shoulder again just before she headed back to the kitchen.

His eyes followed her. She reminded him of a nanny he once had. She was very loving but his father thought she was making him weak and fired her. He shook his head to dispel those thoughts. They were in the past and no longer mattered.His father was dying and he couldn't even be there for him because his father couldn't stand to look at him. He was a disappointment. EJ swallowed heavily causing him to choke on the broth, the nurse was right by his side.

"I'm fine, thank you really," he gasped after the coughing fit had ended.

She looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you're going to be all right on your own tomorrow?"

"Yes, and if not I'll know where to reach you, thank you for your number," he replied.

The rest of his evening was spent sleeping and reading. When he fell asleep with the book in his hands the nurse took it and carefully pulled the covers over her patient as to not wake him up. Sleep was healing and the lad needed to heal physically and emotionally she suspected.

The following morning EJ awoke to the smell of oatmeal and cinnamon. She had fixed him breakfast.

"Listen to me now, Mr. Wells."

"EJ," he interjected.

"Very well, EJ, you cannot do anything strenuous. I know your doctor has already informed you of that but I just want to remind you that you need to heal and you need time for that. You need to remember to take the antibiotics or you will fin yourself very ill. Do you understand?"

He grinned his most charming grin. "Yes, darling, but you have no reason to worry about me. I will be healed and back on my feet in no time."

She looked concerned. "I hope so."

She patted his arm and said goodbye as he thanked her for her help.

The silence in the apartment was deafening after she left. He got up and slowly brought his breakfast dishes to the sink. He was grateful that the dizziness from the previous day had passed.

As he headed back to bed he noticed his opened bottle Scotch and grabbed it as he walked into the bedroom. Maybe this would dispel all thoughts of his father and Samantha. It would be nice to be in oblivion for a period of time.

Samantha kept thinking of EJ all morning. She knew she shouldn't go anywhere near him but she couldn't help remembering the absolute devastated look on his face when Lucas told him the twins weren't his.

After lunch Lucas decided to go visit his mother and afterwards pick up a bucket of chicken for dinner. Moments after he left, she made her way to EJ's apartment. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She tried the door and found it to be unlocked. She knew her father had posted guards at all entranceways to keep her safe but still it was worrisome considering EJ had almost been killed. She opened the door and walked in. "EJ?"

She went into this bedroom and found him sprawled in bed lying on his stomach with a bottle of booze dangling from his hand.

"Are you out of your mind?" You can't be drinking and you shouldn't be lying on your chest!" She yelled at him.

He turned his head to glance up at her with a rather baleful look on his face. "Samanza, what are you here?" He slurred then laughed. "I meant what are you here…doing?"

She shook her head and snatched the bottle out of his hand. "Turn over!"

"But darling, 'hic' I don't want to I'm perfectly happy like this, like a clam or whatever it is you say here." He smiled at her.

She looked him over; he was wearing black pajama bottoms and nothing else. His blanket had slipped down to his ankles.

A big bandage covered the center of his back.

"I mean it, EJ, turn over."

He narrowed his eyes and then winked. "Make me." EJ laughed again then turned his head back into the pillow with a contended sigh.

Her Irish temper welled up and she snarled, "Fine!"

She raised her hand up high and with all the strength she could muster brought it down as hard as she could on his backside.

He jumped and stared at her in shock for a moment then a large grin formed on his face.

"Samantha, darling, how delightfully 'hic' kinky that you can't keep your hands off my my backside."

"Turn over now, EJ, or I will continue spanking you," she threatened.

"Sweetheart, your words are music to my er, ears. I never dreamed you were this kinky."

She raised her hand again and noted with smug satisfaction at how fast he turned over on his back. He gasped as the pain in his chest reverted through his drunken state. He arms came up protectly to cross his chest.

"See I told you so, now you've probably delayed your recovery."

He gave her what he hoped would pass as a cold look. His chest ached and as he squirmed and shifted his position he noted that Samantha had a hard hand. A small grin formed on his face as various fantasies took root.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked suspiciously.

He looked at her innocently. "Nothing, darling."

She looked at the ¾ empty bottle. "You aren't going to be feeling too well in awhile. EJ, what were you thinking? This could mess with your medication!"

"I didn't know you cared?" He looked baleful again.

She rolled her eyes and came closer putting her hand on his forehead. "You're still hot."

"Why thank you, Sweetheart, so are you." EJ quickly grasped her hand and kissed it.

She snatched her hand back. "Stop it! I'm almost looking forward to seeing you worship the porcelain god."

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"Never mind you'll find out soon enough when you snap out of this." She shook her head as she sat on the foot of the bed. It would be a long afternoon.

8


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: So did everyone have a little panic attack at the thought of EJ dying? I know I did and what a relief that it was (hopefully) just a red herring. Things are looking up for us 

_This chapter is dedicated to __James Scott whose talents inspired this fic._

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part seven**

Sami kept a close eye on EJ. He had dropped off to sleep within minutes of her sitting down on the edge of his bed. She pulled the blanket up over him slowly admiring his long lean body while doing so. He looked so peaceful and innocent in sleep. She sighed looking at his handsome face. The fact he was a Dimera was frightening but he had proven that he would protect her. He insisted that he loved her. Yet she loved Lucas, she had known him since she was 15, they had had their troubles some very serious but somehow they had found their way back to each other. Lucas was comfortable, Lucas was safe. Her eyes fell back on EJ's sleeping face. EJ was anything but comfortable and safe. EJ was challenging, infuriating, passionate, and intelligent and when she looked at him her heart raced and her breath deserted her. Lucas was love, EJ was lust. Her thoughts wondered back to when she had first heard that he had been shot. Lucas gloated while her insides froze. Did one react like that if it was just lust? She reached out and tenderly stroked the hair back from his forehead. What exactly did she feel for him?

She didn't get to contemplate for long as suddenly those dark eyes opened. He gave her a passing glance as he struggled out of bed.

"Bloody hell', he murmured as he stumbled towards the bathroom. She sprang up and put her arm around his waist. With one hand over his chest he virtually collapsed in front of the toilet. She quietly left, giving him some privacy as sounds of retching filled the bathroom.

She went over to the sofa with an amused grin and sat down shaking her head. A part of her thought he deserved everything he got for being so stupid to drink that much. Another part of her wanted to hug and console him. Apparently finding out the babies weren't his upset him far more than she ever would have thought possible. After a few moments the door opened and he stood there leaning heavily against the frame, one hand to his head.

He looked positively miserable.

"Come on I'll help you back to bed."

She put her arm around him again supporting him as he wearily put one arm around her shoulders.

As he lay down his face was drawn tightly with pain. She gave him a glass of water and a dose of painkillers. At first he refused but she reminded him that the Scotch would have severely dehydrated him and he wouldn't start to feel better until he drank the water.

He finally drank it. As she went and got a cool wet cloth for his head, he murmured, "thank you!"

Three more times he bolted for the washroom that afternoon. The last time she could tell he was visibly exhausted. She helped him back into bed every time as he leant heavily against her. For a moment a rush of pity enveloped her and she found her arms going around him instinctively. In response he wrapped his arms around her and his head dropped to her shoulder. He sighed deeply. "Samantha, I love you. I really love you."

She pulled back. "EJ, don't say that. You don't know what love is!"

"Ever since I met you I have known what it is."

"When you love someone you don't force them to have sex with you!"

He studied her hard for a moment. "You had the choice to say no, you could have gotten out of the car."

"You had a gun."

"I had put it down, do you really believe that I would ever have shot you?"

"I was upset and scared to death for Lucas, I don't know what you would have done. But if you really loved me you wouldn't have raped me."

His eyes grew sad. "You really consider it rape?"

"What would you call it!" she fired back.

"An agreement. I think you are afraid of calling it that, afraid of saying you agreed to have sex with me, knowing I would not hurt you. In order to justify it to your family you called it rape. You didn't say no, Samantha, you didn't struggle you didn't even try to get of out of the car and hail down someone else to help you."

She glared at him silently.

"I know what I did was wrong, I was despicable for what I did. I am sorry."

Tears formed in her eyes. "Do you think a simple 'I am sorry' will fix this? You have no idea what you did to me that night. After finding out you were a Dimera I was scared to death of you. Yet after all the time we spent together last year there was a still a part of me that trusted you, you were my prince charming. Yet in one act you completely shattered my trust and our friendship! How can I ever trust you again?" She was sobbing by then, tears running down her face.

He reached out to her but she leapt off the bed. "Samantha, I am so sorry." His voice was hoarse.

She hazarded a glance at him and was shocked to see tears welling in his eyes. He looked away bringing one hand up to wipe at his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you like that."

She took a deep breath. "You should get some more rest."

He nodded not looking at her and lay down on his side. After a few moments exhaustion took over and his eyes closed. She sat down on the bed again. "EJ, what am I going to do with you?" she whispered.

After awhile he woke again and groaned, "I really don't feel well."

Sami couldn't help the harsh laugh that burst out. "You so deserve this. Drinking was a completely lame thing to do!"

A little devilish smile formed EJ's face. "You mean I acted like Lucas?'

"Knock it off." Sami narrowed her eyes.

He glanced at her. "Or what? You'll smack me again?" His eyes wandered to her hand.

At that moment she realized that when she had sat down on the edge of the bed again that her hand was resting on his hip. Heat crept into her face as she quickly removed her hand. "No, I think you're currently suffering enough."

He shifted slightly and groaned.

She moved closer to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Anything I can get you?"

He took a deep breath. "I just need the pain killers to kick in, that is of course assuming that they are still in me." The pain in his eyes tugged at her heart.

She took one of his hands in hers. "Try and close your eyes and get some more sleep. When you wake up you'll feel much better."

He frowned slightly. "Will you leave?"

"No, I'll stay here until I know you're feeling better."

"I really don't want to sleep."

"Well I got the latest bunch of translated letters from Colleen and Santo. Do you want to read those? Or does your head hurt too much?"

"Its better since you put the cold cloth on it."

"OK I'll be right back." She tried to tug her hand out of his but he lifted it and placed a kiss on it. "Thank you, Samantha."

She nodded. If Lucas found out she was spending the afternoon with EJ he would throw one gigantic tantrum. She sighed; she could almost hear him screaming at her. She shook her head and gathered up the letters. She wondered how EJ would react to this tender tragic love story. All Lucas thought about was sex whenever he heard it.

EJ had slightly elevated himself on the bed. His jaw was still clenched and she knew he was still in pain. He also looked quite flushed.

"When was the last time you took your antibiotics?"

He mumbled, "sometime this morning."

"EJ, you have got to take better care of yourself."

EJ smiled softly when she handed him water and the antibiotics. He swallowed them shuddering slightly from the water. She knew he was worrying about being sick again.

She sat down again on the bed and started reading.

6


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part eight**

_"Dear Mr. Dimera, I suppose I should call you Santo now. The good sister and the good father cornered me when I returned to the church. I had to admit that I had been in your room. But I am incredibly ashamed to say I lied. I told them that I had gone to you because I had lost my shawl and you were so kind to have found it for me. When the knock came at the door I panicked and hid. I didn't know what else to say. They are both very suspicious of me. I know I should never see you again. I have my family and my church and I can't disappoint hem yet I feel something so strong for you I cannot describe it. Like a moth to the flame. I just hope I won't be consumed and destroyed by it."_

Sami stopped reading. A lump had formed in her throat. Colleen had foreshadowed her own death.

EJ picked up the next letter. His stomach rumbled unpleasantly and he hoped whatever was left of the Scotch would stay down. He could see that Samantha was very affected by Colleen's words. He understood her words so well. Family expectations and obligations yet being attracted like a moth to the flame. Samantha was his flame. He started reading his grandfather's words.

_"My dearest Colleen. I thought I would never hear from you again. I agonized if I should contact you or leave you be and respect your choice. But I see that you have not yet made that choice. Colleen, you need to live for you not for what your family expects. I followed my family obligations and married a woman I did not love and who did not love me. She died never knowing what I know now. What I feel for you Colleen, is beyond the physical desire a man feels for a woman. I love all of you: your spirit, your soul as well as your beauty. You took my heart and when we are together my soul sings. Please colleen come to me tonight. There is an abandoned house near the cliffs. It is secluded, no one will know."_ He stopped reading and looked hard at Samantha.

"My grandfather loved Colleen like I love you…"

"Stop it, EJ! I don't want to hear it!"

"Why? Are you afraid like Colleen was? Afraid of disappointing your family, afraid of admitting your true feelings. Afraid of…"

"Shut up, EJ! You are delusional! You can't compare yourself to your grandfather, Santo never hurt Colleen or her loved ones like you have!" she snatched the letters, dropping one in her haste and stormed out of the room with EJ calling after her.

She opened the door to the apartment to find Lucas setting the table with the bucket of chicken as the centerpiece.

"There you are, honey. I wondered where you had gone. You didn't leave a note."

"Sorry, Lucas. I was on my way to the pub to read the latest batch of letters with my mom and John but then realized how late it was and came back. I wanted to make sure I didn't miss dinner with you."

He smiled and kissed her right after licking his fingers from the greasy chicken.

EJ had scrambled out of bed with the intention of going after her but a wave of nausea overtook him and he was forced to head for the bathroom again.

Afterwards, feeling miserable and dejected he collapsed on the sofa. A knock came at the door; his spirits lifted as he painstakingly got up and made his way over to open it. "Samantha, I knew you'd…" he stopped when he realized it was Tony.

"You look like hell."

"Why are you here? EJ asked coldly.

Tony looked him over. "You had better get back to bed. The hospital shouldn't have released you yet."

"What do you care! Just go!" EJ snapped wavering precariously.

Tony shook his head, closed the door and took EJ's arm.

"Let go of me."

"Stop your complaining and get back to bed before you fall flat on your face. It's a long way down for you, EJ." Tony ordered.

A chill passed through EJ and he suddenly shivered. He acquiesced and let Tony guide him back to the bed. He couldn't suppress the gasp and groan when a sharp pain tore thought his chest. He took some rapid shaky breaths and didn't protest when Tony put a hand on his forehead.

"Haven't been taking the painkillers and antibiotics?"

"I have, I just can't seem to keep them down," he admitted guiltily.

Tony shook his head and picked up the phone. "Kayla, Tony here. I really need your help as a doctor. Could you come to EJ's apartment? I know but please, as a favour to me? A shot of antibiotics and painkillers. Thank you."

EJ shook his head rapidly. "No! Not Kayla she hates me," he protested.

"Yes she does and with good reason!" Tony responded sternly.

EJ looked away. "I'm not proud of what I did especially after Steve saved my life."

"I hope you said thank you! Tony responded sarcastically.

"I don't need anymore painkillers and antibiotics. I have two bottles full," he explained with an irritated voice.

Tony laughed. "Well since you can't keep them down they are rather useless. I hope you like needles because you're about to get two shots."

"I have enough holes poked in me, thank you very much!" he replied bitterly holding up his hands where the IV had been.

Tony grinned a little maliciously. "Oh no, little brother, you misunderstand me. This will be more of a case of bottoms up."

EJ's eyes widened. "Absolutely not, you got that!" but then another spasm shook his chest, he inhaled sharply biting his lip.

"Just relax, you're going to be fine in a little while."

EJ didn't bother to respond he was enveloped in a haze of pain.

A knock came at the door a short while later and Tony expected Kayla to be standing there but found Sami instead. He looked at her with a raised brow.

"Uh, hi Tony. I think I dropped something before while I was checking on EJ."

"I see, come on in then. EJ is rather indisposed at the moment, semi conscious as a matter of fact."

"What! What happened?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Seems that he wasn't' able to keep the painkillers and antibiotics down so he's not feeling very well. Kayla is coming over to give him some shots that will hopefully help." Tony noticed that Sami's face seemed to relax a little at that point.

"I'll just get … what I dropped." She bolted into EJ's bedroom and snatched up the papers she had dropped. She didn't know if he was sleeping or unconscious. He lay on his side with his eyes closed. "EJ?" she whispered softly.

His eyes fluttered open and he stared at her. He didn't speak but his eyes; his expressive eyes looked at her with such vulnerability that she actually felt it to the core of her being.

"Kayla's here, " Tony announced as he entered the room.

Sami cleared her throat, "That's really great, she'll make him feel better. I have to have dinner with Lucas." She left quickly without a backward glance as her heart thundered uncomfortably.

Kayla glared at Tony and took out her stethoscope. She pulled the blankets back and listened to EJ's heart. Then she measured his blood pressure and his temperature. She pulled the covers back further and EJ closed his eyes as he felt her tug down his pajama bottoms a little. He winced as Kayla jammed the first needle into his backside without warning.

"Easy, little brother, you'll feel better momentarily." Tony assured him while frowning at Kayla.

The second needle went in a little more gently.

Kayla pulled his pants back in place and covered him with the blanket up to his waist.

"Thank you, Kayla," Tony said graciously.

"You owe me, Tony," she said as she took off the bandage on EJ's chest. She frowned and took a bottle out of her bag.

"The wound is looking rather red and it could be the beginning of a serous infection. I need to clean it with an antibiotic liquid. This will sting." She warned tersely.

EJ clenched his teeth tightly and hissed as she dabbed the liquid on his wound. When she finished putting a new bandage on she repeated the procedure on the wound on his back. EJ wished unconsciousness would just swallow him.

"I suggest once the shots kick in you get a light meal into him."

"Thank you, Kayla. Anytime you want to call in the favour just let me know."

She nodded but didn't smile.

He walked her to the door and they exchanged good-byes. Then he went back into the bedroom. It was obvious the patient was feeling a bit better.

EJ was sitting up. He looked at Tony rather resentfully. "So now what, eh? Are you appointing yourself as my babysitter?'

Tony chuckled. "You certainly do need one at times."

EJ made a face. "Just get out."

"This is what I get for gratitude? For helping you become pain free? You don't play very nice, brother." Tony replied with a smirk.

"All right, all right, thank you, you have my undying gratitude, now get out."

"As luck would have it, I do need to leave for awhile. I'll find you another babysitter." Tony promised with a note of sarcasm as he left the room.

EJ lay down thinking of Samantha and how she was having dinner with her dimwit husband, Lucas.

As Tony exited EJ's apartment he crossed the hallway and knocked on Sami's door.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: What fun this last week has been! Colleen and Santo and EJ and Sami! Thank you days – now please keep on mining that gold!

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part nine**

When Lucas answered the door, Tony spoke up. "Hello Sami, Lucas. I need to ask a favour. I have an appointment and need to leave for awhile. EJ is confined to his bed but I really don't want to leave him alone right now and he needs someone to fix him a light meal. I was wondering, Sami, if…."

Lucas interrupted, "absolutely not! Sami isn't going anywhere near him. Her raped her! Do you think I want her cooking him dinner?"

"Lucas, please, just calm down." Sami interjected.

"Yes, Lucas, do calm down. I'm not asking that Sami give him a sponge bath, just a little of her time." Tony remarked.

"You can give him some of the chicken if he's so hungry!" Lucas snapped.

"That's hardly the healthiest food for someone who is recovering from a grave wound." Tony stated while looking at Sami.

She frowned.

We'll, Sami, it's up to you. I just thought that EJ has attempted to make up for some of his misdeeds by saving your life on a number of occasion and yours too, Lucas." Tony continued.

"I'm still not sure he isn't the one that lured me into the freezer in the first place."

"Lucas, would you please just calm down. Look Tony's right, EJ has saved my life the least thing I can do is throw together a meal for him. He's barely conscious after all." She threw Tony a quick look.

His eyes widened momentarily. "Yes, practically comatose. You have nothing to worry about, Lucas."

"Fine, then I'll come with you, Sami."

"Mmm, not a good idea, Lucas. EJ is not supposed to have more than one visitor at a time. Might excite him too much and really your hostility, well founded of course, is detrimental to his recovery. Don't worry, Sami will be fine, I personally guarantee it."

Lucas frowned. "Don't stay long."

"Oh don't worry, honey." She kissed Lucas. "I won't stay a minute long than necessary. I'd much rather be with you."

Sami walked out the door with Tony. Tony smiled thinking what a poor sap Lucas was. "Thank you, Sami. I know he's done a lot of unforgivable things, but honestly I think he'd give his life to keep you safe."

Sami snorted angrily. "I'm only doing this as a favor to you. No other reason!"

He smiled. "Well then I thank you for your sacrifice."

Sami entered the apartment locking the door behind her. She had snatched up the letters again while Tony and Lucas were talking.

"What now, Tony, were you going to put me in restraints!" came the sarcastic voice from the bedroom.

She smirked and entered the bedroom. "I think restraints are a great idea!"

His eyes widened and he smiled. "Well, Darling, do you like the idea of me handcuffed the bed?"

"Just shut up. I'm only back for a few minutes because Tony asked me to help you. You are supposed to eat a light meal. So what would you like?"

EJ smiled devilishly. "Oysters."

She didn't smile back. "Toast and butter, or oatmeal, or perhaps a pancake? That's all that's on this menu!"

"I'm not very hungry," he admitted.

She laughed harshly. "With all the throwing up you've been doing I'm not really surprised." She noted with satisfaction as a little colour rose to his cheeks.

"Look. Either I cook you a little something or I leave, the choice is yours."

He hated feeling so weak and vulnerable. He knew the only reason he was even able to sit up at the moment was because of the shots. "Fine oatmeal it is then."

She tuned to head into the kitchen…"And Samantha." She turned back to look at him, "Thank you."

She nodded. She went to the kitchen feeling shaky. When he was his normal self he was so irritating, arrogant, self-righteous and at times charming. She shook her head to dispel those thoughts. But now injured there was vulnerability about him that reached out to her even more than his charm ever could. After all he had put her and her family through she thought she would have enjoyed seeing him suffer a bit but instead it hurt her to see him like this. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she should be with him through this. When he had cried on her shoulder and she had held him, it had torn a hole into her. He was in her thoughts constantly.

She came back with the oatmeal and a cup of tea. He looked tired and subdued.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

He managed a weak smile. "I've had better days."

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying!"

"No more than you are when you deny how you feel about me."

"I don't feel anything for you, EJ! What is it going to take to make you believe that!"

"When I was in the hospital you couldn't stay away. In fact you initiated a hug and you kissed me back!" he stated smugly.

"You almost died and may I remind you you were crying your eyes out – all I did was comfort you, I would have done that for anyone!"

His face momentarily fell. She knew he would hate being reminded of that.

He cleared his throat. "Never the less, you came back."

She shook her head. "Eat your oatmeal so I can leave."

He looked at it hesitantly.

She sighed impatiently, grabbed the spoon and filled it with oatmeal. She smiled sarcastically. "Vroom, Vroom here comes the race car – open up!"

He laughed. "You've got to be kidding me…mrrphhh"

She shoved the soon in and watched in amusement as he sputtered and glared at her.

He managed to swallow and then immediately grabbed the spoon and bowl from her and proceeded to eat.

"There's a good boy!" she praised him.

"If you pat me on the head now – you're gong to wear this bowl of oatmeal!" he threatened while his eyes twinkled.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Eat up so I can go."

With a smirk he moved the spoon in very slow motion to his mouth and chewed each bit five hundred times or so it seemed.

She glared at him in disgust.

He gave her his most charming smile. "Will you read one more letter with me, I really want to know if Colleen meets him in the abandoned cottage and if they make love."

Her heart leapt in panic at the thought of reading love scenes with EJ.

6


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part ten**

"Finish your oatmeal," she ordered.

"How do I know that you won't just leave when I do?" He looked solemn.

"You don't," she replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Well that hardly seems fair," he complained.

"Good. Now you know what it feels like."

"Look, Samantha,…" he tried to explain before she abruptly cut him off.

"EJ, stop it. Eat your oatmeal. I swear if you utter one more word I'll leave immediately!" She glared at him.

He grabbed the bowl and finished off the last bite, then tentatively glanced at her. She took the bowl and spoon and headed for the kitchen after ordering him, "drink your tea."

He purposely didn't touch the tea just to see her annoyed look when she returned. She stood looking at him with the strangest expression. It completely confused him. "All right, fine, I'll drink the tea."

The tea had been the last thing on her mind when she returned. She was torturing herself with the thought on whether she could read the possible love scene with EJ right there. What she should do is turn around and go back to Lucas. Somehow however she couldn't seem to bring herself to do that.

She picked up the letters she had set down and noticed how EJ's expression turned to one of relief. She sat down on the chair beside his bed again. He slid further away from her and patted the space beside him.

"I'm not getting on the bed with you!" she stated in the most disgusted tone she could muster.

"Oh come on, Samantha, when did you become such a prude? Oh yes, I forgot when you married Lucas."

She got to her feet, he eyes blazing.

He rolled his eyes. "All right, I'm sorry. But you have nothing to fear. The bullet wound pretty much prevents me from doing anything."

She sighed and sat down the chair again.

"My dearest Santo, it was as if God himself was trying to prevent me from meeting you at the cottage. The thunder and lightening betrayed his wrath. By the time I arrived at the door I was soaked through to the skin. I almost didn't knock, the fear in me of what I was about to do, made me want to turn and run. But you opened the door at the moment and the love in your eyes tore through me like a spark through kindling. There was no turning back."

Sami paused and couldn't seem to stop herself from looking at EJ. Her heart constricted she knew what Colleen felt. She too saw the love. She quickly looked away and remembered to breathe.

"When you so tenderly dried my hair and led me over to warm myself by the fire I felt as if I could no longer think for myself. It was as if destiny had control of me. I felt free in your arms. I felt as if I was home, home where I belonged. I don't know how anyone could call this a sin. It was beautiful, Santo. I thank you for freeing me."

"Colleen finally realized her destiny," EJ stated softly.

With her heart racing wildly Sami looked at him. "Just because Santo hounded her until they had sex doesn't mean it was her destiny. She still had had family and church to consider."

"You mean her obligations? Obligations shouldn't' stand in the way of love. How can you, how can anyone deny themselves true love because of a few obligations!"

"Colleen had…"

Ej interrupted. "I'm not talking about Colleen right now. I'm talking about us! You and Lucas. Samantha you don't belong to him. You are a passionate…"

"I love Lucas! I am his wife. I am the mother to his children. I'm not with Lucas because I consider him an obligation! Stop insinuating that my life is anything like Colleens!"

Her words shot through EJ like a knife to his heart. Yet he sensed that Sami's words were all about denying what she truly felt. He knew in his soul that she had feelings for him. "Let's see what my grandfather has to say." He held his hand out for the letter, which Sami reluctantly gave him.

"My dearest love, Colleen. Our night together was magic. I cannot convey in mere words how I felt being with you. You gave me a beautiful gift and I will treasure it forever. Aside from the love I feel for my son, there is nothing in this world that means more to me than you. Please Colleen please be a part of my life forever. My heart, my soul they belong to you. I knew it the moment I awoke in your lap in the church. When I looked into your beautiful eyes, I knew it was destiny. I love you Colleen. When you left and for a moment I thought I would never see you again I stopped breathing but when you said you would come back it was if you blew air into my lungs."

EJ stopped and was silent for a moment. Then spoke softly and sincerely, "When I first came to in the hospital and I was in pain and I couldn't move my legs, I felt alone, hopeless. When you came in and when you said that I hadn't lost everything that I still had you, it was better than any medication anyone could have given me. You gave me hope."

"I only said that because you were so ill."

"You were worried about me then?"

She dared look up into his eyes. "I felt sorry for you. I had never seen you like that. You are always so arrogant, so annoying. Seeing you…" she paused, "seeing you break down like that, made my sympathy come out. I can't forgive all the things you've done to hurt me and my family but I'm not like you, EJ. I don't enjoy seeing people suffer."

She got up and took the letters. He held them back.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think. Home to my husband."

"Fine, but just let me finish Santo's letter. I'm almost done."

With an exasperated sigh she sat down. "OK but make it quick!"

"I count the minutes until can see you again. I …"EJ stopped and groaned. He dropped the letters and put a hand to his chest. He inhaled sharply and cried out in pain.

"EJ, EJ what happened, what's wrong." She climbed on the bed beside him. "Should I call 911? Let me see, did you rip open stitches, did you…"

He suddenly looked up and put one hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

When their lips met, her heart constricted. For a split second she let the fire shoot through her senses but the she pulled away and slapped at his hand.

"I should have known you were faking it! That's it, EJ! You've fooled me for the last time. I hate you, I really really hate you!" She grabbed the letter and stormed out of the room. He heard the door slam.

"Samantha!" he called after her. He had felt her respond for a split second but now he worried she wouldn't come back.

Sami took a few deep breaths when she reached the hallway. She tucked the letters in her pocket and entered the apartment. Lucas was sitting on the sofa watching TV. He glanced in her direction. "What? Did you make him a full course Turkey dinner?" he asked in an accusatory tone.

"Of course not. It just took longer than I thought. I couldn't find things and he wasn't in any condition to tell me where they were."

He stared at her. "You wanted to be over there didn't' you? You like spending time with the man who raped you!"

"How can you say something like that! Of course I don't. I hate him for what he did to me and my family! I did a favour for Tony and now its over. I don't want to talk about him anymore. What are you watching?"

"The WWF."

"Oh, all right I'll join you and maybe later we can do some wrestling of our own?"

He still looked mad but the promise of sex seemed to divert his attention.

When EJ woke up he discovered Tony sitting by his bedside. He blinked wearily. "You're back, I must have fallen asleep."

"I see your nursemaid has left?"

He grimaced. "She couldn't' wait to run to Lucas."

"Give her time, brother, give her time. Here you better take these." He handed him a glass of water and his medication. "You don't want to end up feeling as you did before."

He shook his head and took the offerings. "What time is it?"

"After 9:00pm. Time for you to sleep."

"I just woke up," he protested.

"You need lots of rest, time to heal. You almost died."

"Have you seen…father?"

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him concerned. "You shouldn't give that man a second thought."

EJ looked tormented. "I can't help it. He is my father, he gave me life and I love him."

"Stefano doesn't know how to love. You are just a soldier to him. " Tony sighed looking sad. "Very well, I fear you will face a lot of heartache if you let yourself feel for him. He's not doing well, EJ. He needs the stem cells to survive."

"How much longer does he have?"

Tony shrugged. "No one can answer that. Weeks, months perhaps but really he could go at any time."

EJ closed his eyes for moment. When he opened them again he looked at Tony. "I've disappointed him greatly. He said he never wanted to lay eyes on me again."

Tony smiled sympathetically. "You know that father says a lot of things. He's rash he doesn't always mean what he says. I happen to know that he asked how you were. He seemed concerned."

EJ smiled slightly. "Thank you, Tony, for letting me know that."

"All right, EJ, it's time for you to go to sleep.

EJ had to admit he could barely keep his eyes open. It had been a very long day. He lay down and had barely closed his eyes before sleep claimed him.

Tony shook his head. "Little brother, I wish I could spare you the pain I felt when I found out how much father truly loves those he professes to care about. Once your usefulness had worn off then so does his love for you." He puled up the covers to ensure EJ stayed warm. He rested his hand on his shoulder for a moment and then sighed sadly. After ensuring EJ was comfortable and fast asleep he went out to the living room to make himself comfortable on the sofa.

8


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: _Are all of you as giddy as I am lately? I am overjoyed with all the ejami we have been getting and I hope will continue to be getting._

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part eleven**

EJ awoke the next morning to a frantic and loud knocking on the door.

He heard Tony angrily say, "keep it down!"

He heard the door open and Lucas' loud voice filled the room. "Where is she? Sami? Just couldn't stay away from EJ?"

"Lucas!" Tony called out.

Sami's husband burst into his bedroom "What have you done to her?" he accused EJ.

"Lucas, stop being so ridiculous. EJ is in no condition to do anything to anyone."

EJ sat up. "Where's Samantha?"

Lucas looked confused. "I thought she was with you. She went to take out the garbage and I found the bag in the hall. I assumed she came over here."

EJ swallowed heavily. "Andre!" He looked frantically at Tony.

"Just calm down the both of you!" Tony ordered.

"I'm checking with the security guard." Lucas shouted and ran out.

EJ went to get up but Tony restrained him. "Stay in bed, I'll find out what is going one."

"NO! Let go of me! Andre's got her! He'll kill her! She's a Brady; he hates all of them! I have to go! GET OFF ME…" EJ struggled wildly, almost hysterical in his panic to find Sami.

SLAP

EJ froze, startled to the core by Tony's action.

"I'm sorry about that but you need to listen to me. You are in no condition to go anywhere and certainly not to take on Andre. You are going to stay in this bed like a good little boy. I'll find out what's going on and fill you in. We'll find her – I promise."

EJ nodded, his face stinging and forced himself to relax. His wound ached fiercely. He stayed still watching Tony head out of the apartment. The moment he was gone he got out of the bad as quickly as possible and changed into jeans and black T-shirt. Pulling the T-shirt over his head was painful and he gritted his teeth the entire time his arms were over his head.

He grabbed his wallet, cell phone, keys and his gun and headed to the window and out the fire escape.

He didn't know why but he felt like had to go to the docks. By the time he got to his car he felt dizzy and drenched in seat. But he knew he had to get away before Tony caught him.

The adrenaline got him to the docks and helped him run along until suddenly he spotted Samantha on the lower level tied to a bench. He headed towards her when he heard the ominous click of a gun. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well well well, looks like my baited hook caught the wrong fish. I was hoping for a large mouth Roman and instead I've netted myself a spineless coward."

"Let her go, Andre. You don't need her."

"Awww how sickly sweet. True love is it, EJ? Coming to rescue your maiden in distress? How heroic! Father would be so proud."

"Samantha, darling just hold on." EJ told Sami, her eyes wide with fright.

"Oh you are killing me, EJ. So much love and devotion for a married woman who is carrying her husbands twins. A Brady woman no less. What a shame you will have to watch her die." He turned his gun towards Sami as EJ yelled, "NO!" and dove in front of Sami. He fell to his knees as the pain coursed through him.

Andre reached down and hauled him to his feet. The world kept fading in and out. He cried out when his hands were tied behind his back. The pain in his chest unbearable as the darkness won and he slumped forward.

"EJ? EJ!" Sami screamed out frantically. Andre had tied him to the bench next to her.

"Hmmm so much concern for a Dimera? Interesting. Does Lucas know?" Andre pondered with a smile. Just then his cell phone rang. His expression became alarmed. He pulled gags out of his pocked and stuffed one in Sami's mouth and one in EJ's.

"Ta ta I have to go take care of something. Try not to miss me too much – I shan't be long."

Sami frantically looked around. They were practically in the gutter of the docks. No one ever came down there. She looked at EJ. He was still slumped forward, his eyes closed. She tried with her hands to slide closer to EJ's bound wrists. He suddenly came to and looked at her with pain-filled eyes. He blinked a few times as if trying to clear his vision. It took him a moment to clue in what Sami was trying to do. He slid his hands along the rail of the bench until he bumped into hers. He got his fingers around the knot and laboriously focused on undoing it. After a few moments he felt it loosen and he could tell by the surprise in Samantha's eyes that she had felt it too. Suddenly her hands were free. She ripped off her gag and then his. "Are you OK?" She immediately started on the rope holding his hands. He didn't answer. Concentrating too intently on not crying out at the searing pain in his chest. When she got the knot undone he brought his arms forward.

"We have to get out of here. We aren't safe," he gasped hoarsely.

"Where should we go? The police station?"

"No." He looked out into the water. "There."

"What? Where?"

"The boat, the one over by the far side. That's where the out of towners' dock after the summer is over. Let's borrow it. No-one will miss it."

"We can't just steal it. I don't know how to hot wire a boat."

He winked at her. "Sweetheart, consider it one of my many talents."

"I think we should go the hospital. You aren't looking too good."

"What can I say, I'm having a bad hair day." He joked but his voice was strained.

"I'm serious, you look like you're about to pass out."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," he responded grimly.

With a barely suppressed moan he got into the boat and took the tether off. He fiddled under the steering wheel and Sami marveled at how fast he had the engine purring.

"Where are we going?"

"To safety. Away from here for the moment." He coughed and winced.

"EJ, thank you." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

They headed out into the ocean towards an island that was usually frequented by the summer tourists. At this time of year only a few stores were open that catered to the all year round residents. After they arrived they found one guesthouse open. They had a cottage down by the beach available.

They took it, EJ paid cash. Sami worriedly kept an eye on EJ. He was white as a ghost and barely spoke. When they got into the front door, he turned to look at her. "I think I need to lie down for a minute." He took a step towards the bedroom, his knees bucked and he crashed down on the floor. "Oh my God, EJ?" She turned him over but he was out cold.

She knew she wouldn't be able to drag him into the bed so she grabbed the pillow and comforter for him. "Please be all right. I need you, I can't lose you now." She lit a fire in the fireplace and paced around the room. He needed his medication; he had likely hurt himself from everything he did to save her. She went down on the floor with him and opened his shirt. The bandage was still in place. She carefully pulled it off and winced. The wound thankfully was still closed but it looked raw and very red. She put her hand on his forehead. He was warm but not abnormally so.

He moaned. EJ, come on wake up, please." His eyes opened. "Samantha, what are you doing here."

"You brought us here then passed out.

He eyes scanned the room. "I was aiming for the bed."

She laughed softly. "You missed by a rather long shot."

He struggled to sit up.

"Come on, let's get you into bed."

He grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

She bit back the laugh that formed. "Even barely conscious you are still a pig!"

"That's my girl, there's that spunk I have missed for so long."

He leaned on her as he got into bed. "I think we need to stay here for a while."

"I have to call Lucas and my mom and dad. They'll be worried." EJ? EJ!"

His eyes had closed again and he sagged against the pillow.

6


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

Panicked Sami climbed on the bed and put her hand on his neck to feel for a pulse. There was one. She breathed a sigh of relief. She sat on the chair she had pulled up by the bed. She didn't know what to do now. Should she call Lucas and her parents? Lucas wouldn't appreciate that it was EJ who had once again saved her. What if Andre somehow could put a trace on EJ's phone – she shouldn't use it. She needed a few moments to think so she turned on the TV.

_To Recap: Detective Roman Brady was stabbed." Sami gasped. "Word is that he is in the hospital and that he will be fine and make a full recovery. For more of this breaking story, our reporter Leanna Boyd is speaking to Lucas Roberts, Roman Brady's son in law. "I think EJ Dimera did this and also kidnapped my wife!"_

"_Apparently an APB has been issued for former race car driver and co-owner of Mythic Communications, EJ Wells Dimera who himself was shot only a few days ago but who is also missing."_

Sami sat in shocked silence. She put down EJ's cell phone. "Why in the world would Lucas say EJ did it when it so obviously was Andre."

Lucas wasn't always rational and his hatred of EJ might have prompted this outburst. She was glad her dad was going to be all right but now EJ was a wanted man. If she called them the call could be traced back to the island and she just couldn't bring herself to risk his life with Andre still on the loose.

"_And another bulletin. An early fall storm is blowing off the ocean with heavy ran and wind expected. Residents are warned to stay inside."_

"Oh great." Sami groaned. She glanced out the window of the cottage. She noted it was set high on a sandy hillside by the beach so there was no risk of flooding. It was built quite sturdy. The storm wasn't anywhere in site yet. Maybe it would miss the island.

She looked back at EJ and noticed how flushed he suddenly appeared to be. She put her hand to his head and realized he was fevered yet at the same time he was shivering. She knew that wasn't a good sign. He needed his medication. She couldn't very well call the hospital and get them to send some over.

"Samantha?"

"EJ, are you all right? You're burning up."

"Need my medication," he coughed. "Wallet."

Puzzled she went and grabbed his wallet.

"Nurse," he mumbled. She looked and found a card with the name Mrs. Loomis registered nurse and home care worker. She realized she had met her in the hallway. She was the one who had asked her to look in on EJ.

"Maybe she can phone the local pharmacist…" Cough. "…to make some up for me."

He shivered violently. He had never felt this awful before. He wished Samantha wasn't there to see him this sick.

She looked at him alarmed. "You're in a lot of pain aren't you? Ej, maybe you need to go back to the hospital?"

"No, it's nothing I can't handle but the medication would help," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to call from the main house, I'll be right back."

EJ drifted in and out of consciousness. Everytime he came to he realized Samantha still hadn't returned. He suddenly heard a loud wind outside and what sounded like rain pelting against the windows.

Fear entered his heart. Samantha shouldn't be running around in that. EJ got up and grasped the headrest as the room spun. Taking a few deep breaths he made his way over to the door and outside. The cold rain pelting against him made the chills sweep through him even more. He staggered towards the main house with eyes half closed praying he wouldn't pass out.

Suddenly his arms were grabbed. "EJ, what are you doing? You should never have gotten out of bed!" Samantha yelled at him.

"Samantha, I was worried about you. You were gone so long."

She didn't answer but guided him back to the cottage supporting him all the way. In her other hand she held a bag containing the medication and some clothes.

"You've got to get out of these wet clothes."

He wanted to make a witty remark but found that he was just too dizzy and tired to even try. The next few minutes passed in an embarrassed blur as somehow his clothes came off with Samantha's help. He found himself standing in a warm shower for a minute then dried off with soft towels. He was given black flannel pajama bottoms to put on. Afterwards Samantha changed his bandages and helped him into a flannel nightshirt. She then tucked him back into bed. He passed out again and awoke to Samantha slapping his face lightly. "Come on, EJ, you need to take your medication." He swallowed the pills she handed him and drank the water.

As he lay racked by chills he couldn't help commenting, "Flannel doesn't really suit me."

He had attempted to get a laugh out of her but she didn't respond just regarded him with worried eyes.

EJ gritted his teeth against the wave of pain. He felt awful and found himself growing colder. Fear set in.

"Samantha."

"Shhh, don't talk. You need your strength."

"Please Samantha, listen. I have to say this. I never meant to hurt you.I'm so sorry for everything. Please. Please forgive me. " Cough. "I don't want to die knowing you hate me for what I did. Please…"

Fear shot through Sami's heart. "You aren't going to die!" she stated in a choked voice.

He looked at her, his dark eyes big and pleading in his pale face. "Please…" Another violent chill hit him.

She pulled back the covers and got into the bed putting her arms around him as best she could with her big belly in the way.

"What are you doing?" he asked weakly.

"Trying to warm you up."

He shivered again. "I'm so cold." His teeth chattered.

His words brought terror to her soul. What he dying? She had asked if there was a doctor nearby while waiting at the pharmacy that Mrs. Loomis had put the order through to but the only doctor on the island was on vacation for the next two weeks. The only chance would be to head for the mainland, which was much too dangerous in the storm.

She looked at him again. She knew he wasn't faking it. He looked frightened.

He held her wearily. "Samantha…" His voice cracked.

"NO! You're not going to die!" She propped herself up on an elbow looking into his eyes. "Listen to me, I forgave you long ago, the day you changed you mind about letting Andre and his goons steal my babies for their stem cells. You saved the babies and me that day. I want you to focus on getting well now."

He looked shocked. "You really have forgiven me? You're not lying?"

She sighed. "I hung onto my hatred for a long time but yes and I'm not lying. Now shut up and start healing."

"We were meant to be. It's destiny," he whispered as he sighed and closed his eyes.

She wanted to retort that her destiny was with Lucas but with the wind howling outside, the rain pelting against the window and fire casting warmth and golden shadows across the room Sami wondered if for a moment she was living Colleen's experience. EJ in sleep put his forehead down on hers. Tears filled her eyes and closed her throat. Why did she have to feel the way she did about this man? Why couldn't she feel this intense over Lucas, her husband - the father of her children.

EJ moaned in his sleep and she wished the painkillers would kick in so he could really rest. She eventually fell asleep. When she next woke she was startled to find his hand on her stomach. She turned her head up to find EJ staring at her. "They're kicking, they woke me." His voice was filled with awe but was still very hoarse.

She saw the pain in his eyes as he looked away.

EJ tore his gaze from Samantha in order to collect himself. Tears pricked his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. Those babies should have been his. Samantha should have been his. She suddenly cupped the side of his face and then turned him to face her. "I'm sorry, EJ. I realize that it hurts you that they aren't yours."

He closed his eyes for a moment but opened them in shock when Samantha's lips closed over his.

He hungrily kissed her back until she quickly pulled back. "That shouldn't have happened!"

"What was that, Samantha? Pity again or are you trying to deny that you just acted on your true feelings for me?"

"Give it a rest. I just didn't think," she grumbled, horrified by what she had just done.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She ignored him and turned on the TV.

"Samantha Roberts is still missing. The hunt is on for EJ Wells Dimera for kidnapping her and stabbing her police officer father, Roman Brady."

EJ sat up, wincing. "What? This is ludicrous!"

"I'm afraid so."

"But I was still in my bed when you went missing. Lucas and Tony know that!"

"Maybe they didn't believe them." She quickly covered not wanting him to know that it was Lucas who gave the false information.

"They didn't say if he was all right," he threw her a worried look.

"He's fine. They said earlier that he would make a full recovery." She loved the look of concern in his eyes. She knew he didn't care about Roman but she knew he cared how she felt.

"In a strange twist of irony, Dimera's father, Stefano was murdered today by Steven Johnson who is now in police custody."

Horrified Sami looked at EJ. He was wide-eyed in disbelief and shook his head fervently in denial. "NO!" he shouted. Then in a softer more desperate voice, "no…no."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

"EJ, calm down," she said in a concerned tone.

He looked at her, his dark eyes wide in desperation. "It can't be true. It's a trick! Your father and Bo probably cooked it up. If they think I stabbed Roman and kidnapped you they are just saying this to lure me to come out of hiding…" His voice became breathless.

"EJ." She reached out to touch his arm but he wrenched away from her.

"DON'T!" He took some rapid breaths to calm himself. "He's not dead!"

Sami stood back biting her lip. His pain was palatable. She wished she could reassure him but she had no idea if Stefano was dead or not. A part of her hoped he was dead but she knew a part of EJ would be devastated. For whatever reason he seemed to worship his father.

She took a deep breath. "You are probably right, it's a set up. Please lie back down. You just shivered again. Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

He avoided looking at her and shook his head before lying down again.

"I'm just going to head into the kitchen for a bit and heat something up because I'm hungry. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered quietly, his voice sounding rough.

He swallowed heavily, fear gripped his heart. His father couldn't

be dead. Despite everything he loved him. His father had taken care of him, given him everything he ever wanted. He wasn't just his soldier. He was sure of it. He did love him. He was sick he didn't know Andre had tried to kill him. Tony had said he was concerned about him. He shook his head taking a deep breath, he couldn't be dead. He refused to believe it. He carefully lay down on his side.

The wind had picked up even more and the lights flickered ominiously as Sami fixed herself a bowl of soup. It was late and EJ hadn't eaten anything. She hoped the smell of the soup would stimulate his appetite.

She frowned as she entered the room; he seemed to be in the midst of a bad dream. His hand gripped the pillow his head was resting on, his knuckles were white. He leant closer to hear what he was saying.

"Don't die. Please father, open your eyes. You can't be dead. You are the only person in this world who loves me. Please…" He cried as he buried his face in the pillow as the tears ran.

Sami's heart clenched. She realized that despite his denial over what was reported a part of him believed Stefano was dead. Laboriously she climbed on the bed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, EJ, wake up."

He awoke suddenly and looked at her startled, his dark eyes tortured. Then he looked down at his pillow as if expecting Stefano to be there. He clenched his jaw tightly.

"It's ok. You were just having a nightmare."

EJ sniffed and wiped his face. "I know you find this hard to believe but my father was wonderful when I was little. He spent time with me, he loved me. When I had nightmares he would comfort me and sit with me until I fell asleep again. He was a good father," he explained quietly.

"EJ, I'm sorry but that man ruined so many lives. I know you love him but look at what he has made you do? You shot my stepfather, you raped me, you tortured Steve and who knows what else you have done that I don't even know about. That isn't love."

EJ sneered. "So love means turning your back on a member of your family because they made a mistake? Love is marrying a man who helped send you to death row?"

Sami's eyes narrowed. "I forgave my family and Lucas. No one else got hurt by their actions. I did a lot of bad things too. I hurt people and they forgave me."

"But you also got hurt or have you been so brainwashed by the good and wholesome Brady clan that it doesn't matter anymore?"

For a moment he thought she would slap him, she looked so infuriated.

"I can use the same excuse against you – you hurt me and I forgave you. SO enough, EJ! You have no idea what love is all about." She paused to take a deep breath. "You need to take your medication now." She climbed off the bed and went to the kitchen. EJ ran a hand through his hair. Samantha was furious with him and all he felt now was numb. Was his father really dead or was it just a set up?

He knew what he felt for her was love. He had never felt that way about another woman. Here she was 8 months pregnant with another man's babies and he still loved and wanted her. It was obvious by the way she had held him in the hospital and the way she had taken care of him here that she cared about him. She had to love him. The lights flickered again. He gingerly got out of the bed and put a few more logs in the fire. The temperature in the room was dropping but despite that he had broken out in a sweat again.

"WHAT are you doing out of bed!" Sami shrieked as she reentered the room.

"Adding some wood."

She went to take his arm but he pulled away. "I'm fine, I don't need a nursemaid." He grumbled as he headed back to the bed. By the time he slowly managed to get in and under the covers he was shivering violently again. He cursed how weak he felt.

"Here take your pills." She handed him the pills and some water. "You have to take these regularly in order for them to start working again."

He nodded and wearily took them then lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

"You need to eat something before you go to sleep for the night."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You need some rest. I'll sleep on the sofa." He attempted to rise but she pushed him down. "No, you aren't going anywhere. The bed is huge; I can sleep on the other side. The medication will knock you out anyway."

He gave her a hurt look. "I would never hurt you."

She looked at him coldly. "Well forgive me if I don't believe you but you already have on a number of occasions. Hurting my family is hurting me because I love them. When you love someone you don't cause them pain!"

A guilty look crossed his face but she ignored it.

"I'm going to fix you a bowl of soup and some crackers. You need to eat them and then we'll go to sleep."

"I don't want any!"

"I really don't care what you want. I'm going to make it and I'll put it on the nightstand. You can eat it or leave it there but I suggest if you want to get better you eat it." She said quietly glaring at him.

He was determined to ignore her and the soup but when she came in she set it on the stand and sat down on the chair by the bed. "You need to get your strength back and the only way you are going to that is by eating. Do I have to feed you again?"

He couldn't help cracking a grin. "Will you make the vroom vroom sounds again?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding. I'm just worried about keeping it down." He finally admitted.

Her eyes grew concerned again. "Are you feeling ill again?"

"No matter, I'll give it a try." He grimaced as he sat up again and took the bowl from her. He finished half of it and handed it back to her. "There now, happy?"

"It's for your own good." She responded quietly.

"Thank you for this, for taking care of me. I know I don't deserve it."

She met his eyes. "You saved my life and the twins. I owe you this much." She then got up and returned to the kitchen. By the time she returned EJ had fallen asleep.

She studied him for a moment. His dark hair was all tousled; the shadows of a beard were starting to take shape again. His eyelashes were remarkable long against his pale face. He was a handsome man, if only he weren't a Dimera. She shook her head, what was she thinking? She was happily married to Lucas and anticipating a wonderful life with him, Will and the twins.

She went over to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers, staying as far away from EJ as possible.

At some point during the night Sami woke up and realized that the fire was almost out. She attempted to turn on the light but realized the power had gone out. Reluctantly she got up and added more logs, shivering in the cold of the room.

When she got back to bed she realized EJ was tossing restlessly. She put her hand to his head and felt how hot he was yet once again he was shivering. Concerned she moved closer and put her arms around him. He immediately quieted and put his cheek against the top of her head. "Samantha." He murmured softly planting a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled softly; she had always loved it when he did that. He suddenly kissed her nose, making her giggle. "EJ?"

Then, all of a sudden, his lips were on her lips and she found herself kissing him back.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part fourteen**

* * *

No one kissed like EJ. Sami felt guilty in her thoughts but his kisses made every single cell in her body tingle. When he slowly stopped and rested his forehead against hers she realized that he had been dreaming, he wasn't; awake. She bit back the giggle that threatened to erupt. At least she wouldn't have to explain why she had just kissed him back. She could almost picture the smug look on his face if he had been awake. Annoyed with herself she pulled back from him. Immediately she missed the warmth of his body. She curled up miserably against her pillow and after a long while finally fell asleep.

"NO! Mummy!"

She hazily heard the words but in her sleepy state couldn't figure out what they were. Had Will left the TV on? She opened her eyes and in the darkness of the room, illuminated only by the glowing embers of the fire, she realized she was still trapped in the cottage with EJ. It was EJ crying out in his sleep. She frowned, had he just called out for his mother?

She moved closer to hear what else he was saying. "There's so much blood," he whispered ominously. Horrified by his words she put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him awake. "EJ, wake up, come on, it's just a dream."

He gasped and came to with a start. Panting heavily he looked frantically around the room. "EJ, clam down. Take some deep breaths."

He looked at her but his breaths were coming faster and she realized he was dangerously close to hyperventilating. She got out of the bed as fast as she could and grabbed the paper bag the medication had come in. She took it to his side and put the bag over his nose and mouth. "Breathe slowly, come on, EJ, in and out." He closed his eyes and did as she told him. After a minute he dropped the bag clearly embarrassed.

"Are you all right?" She had her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. His dark hair was plastered to his skin, sweat soaked.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry about me, just go back to sleep." He didn't look at her, then just lay down on his side away from her.

She wanted to ask him what the nightmare was about but he clearly didn't want to discuss it. She lay down near him but didn't touch him.

EJ was shaken. He hadn't had the dream in months. He couldn't ever quite make it out. All he remembered about it was that it was always the same and it was dark and that there was blood everywhere. He was cold and scared to death. He had no concept of anyone else being there.

He reached out to the pills on the nightstand, the bullet entry and exit wounds ached fiercely. He had wanted to resist taking the pain pills but now he sought the oblivion they would bring, they almost always knocked him out for a deep, uninterrupted, sleep.

Sami heard him pop open the pills and drink some water. She realized that he must be in pain again. She couldn't stop herself from reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened at first, the relaxed as she curled up against his back.

She couldn't stop thinking about his nightmare and how he had called out 'mummy'. How had his mother died and had he been there to see it? What a horrible thing for a child to see. She realized by his even breathing that he had fallen asleep.

Sami lay awake for a long time thinking about what she had heard. When morning came around she found herself in a foul mood. Little sleep and the babies were kicking. The storm hadn't eased up and the power was still off. She got out of the warm bed to get the fire started up again.

"Samantha, get back into bed and let me do that."

She turned and glared at him. "Stay put! Those wounds need to heal!"

He looked a bit taken back by her snarly reply. "I just wanted you to relax, sweetheart."

"Do not call me that! Only Lucas has that right and right now I'm missing him!"

EJ shook his head. "I don't understand what you see in that oaf, I truly don't."

She looked outraged and sputtered, "YOU! How, how dare you call him names. He's the most wonderful man I've ever met!"

EJ raised an eyebrow. " I thought Austin had been your lifelong soulmate? And before that wasn't it some bloke by the name of Brandon? Lucas is your default. Certainly far from perfect for you since it's his goal in life to turn you into a clone of your sister but then again you are his default too. Nicole, I believe? Then Carrie?"

"Shut up! We were meant to be!"

EJ laughed sarcastically, "all right darling, you just keep telling yourself that."

Sami seethed. EJ made her so furious with his arrogant cocky manner. She stormed into the kitchen and opened the cupboards to find some crackers to munch on. She would wipe that smug smirk off of EJ's face. She headed back into the living room. "So why were you crying out for your mommy last night?"

He looked up startled, his eyes wide. "What…what do you mean?"

"Last night when you had the nightmare you cried "Mummy" and then you said something about 'all the blood', what was that about?"

He looked away from her frowning. "I don't remember".

She realized how shaken he looked. After wanting so much to wipe the smirk of his face she now found herself feeling guilty for having brought it up, yet curious all the same.

"What happened to your mother?"

His eyes met her briefly before he once again looked away. "She was killed in a car accident."

"And your step father?'

"Him too."

"Where you in the car with them?"

He shook his head then quietly replied, 'No."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember anything about your dream?"

He sighed, "No, all that I know is that I've had it before."

"Did you ever ask Stefano about it?"

The mention of his father's name made him glare at her. "No and I guess I may never get the opportunity to."

She got off the bed. "Perhaps not." She replied more coldly than she had meant too. She felt a stab of pain at the hurt look in his eyes as she made her way over to the fireplace. She absentmindedly poked at the fire. She felt torn. Lucas was likely worried sick over her and the twins by now and here she was trapped in this cottage with EJ. She flashed back to the kiss that night and sighed. What was she doing? She didn't want to have feelings for EJ but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit her lip and stared into the flames. She was so absorbed in thoughts of her family that she hadn't realized that EJ had gotten out of bed until his hand gently rested against her back.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," she chastised him with a choked voice.

"I'm sorry you ended up here. I shouldn't have headed for the boat, I thought it was a brilliant idea at the time."

She wiped her eyes. "You couldn't have known the storm would blow in and we'd be trapped although I'm starting to suspect the Dimera's rule the weather." She laughed nervously.

"When the storm lets up you should go back."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Come on, EJ, you can't tell me you aren't enjoying every minute of this. It worked out better than your wildest dreams."

EJ laughed. "Right, getting shot in the chest, getting an infection, making you miserable. Possibly having my father die, Andre wanting to kill me. What could possibly be better?"

"Well maybe not some of it but being here with me, trapped and forced to spend time with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "My aren't you the conceited one? You may find this hard to believe but being trapped with a woman who constantly lies to herself and proclaims to love her husband is hardly the stuff my wildest dreams are made of."

She shook her head and smirked. "It's the closest you'll ever get."

She got up and headed to the kitchen again. "I'm getting a kettle so hang by the fire so we can have some warm tea. I suggest you get back in bed."

He watched her leave the room. His heart at sunk to his toes at her words. He had so hoped this time alone with her would have made her let her guard down enough to reveal how she really felt about him. He knew by her actions she cared but did she maybe feel a bit more. He suspected she did but her constant proclamations of love for that idiot she married stated otherwise.

He got to his feet feeling rather woozy. He suspected his nightmare and lack of sleep had something to do with it. He was grateful to crawl back under the covers. She was wrong when she said this is what he wanted in his wildest dreams. His father could be dead, he felt chilled and nauseous, the wounds hurt and she loved Lucas. He gingerly lay down again to wait for the cup of tea.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: SO sorry I forgot to update over here. I'm usually on FL and on the sony board.

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part fifteen**

He watched as Sami hung the kettle by the fireplace. The flames cast a golden glow on her long hair. His heart ached for her. He needed her. He wanted her. She was his redemption.

While Sami waited for the kettle to boil she could feel EJ's eyes on her. Her heart beat rapidly. Lucas never made her feel so wanted. She winced as suddenly a sharp pain tore through her abdomen. It passed quickly. She realized one of the babies must have kicked her and smiled to herself. The kettle started to boil so she added the water to the two cups filled with silvery leaf jasmine herbal tea. She closed her eyes for a moment, the scent was intoxicating. She picked up the two cups and slowly made her way to the bed where EJ was sitting up. He took a cup thanking her quietly.

"You're looking better." She commented. He wasn't as pale as he had been nor was he flushed with fever or grimacing in pain. Aside from the stubble on his face, he almost looked back to normal.

He gave her a slow smile. "Thanks to you, you've taken good care of me."

She couldn't resist smiling back. "You took care of me a number of times last year, so I'm only repaying the favour."

He looked away. "Is that all that it is/"

She fought back the surge of unexplained feelings. "Yes."

He nodded not looking at her but feeling his heart crash.

The lights suddenly flickered back on.

Sami leapt to her feet and ran to the window. The storm is letting up!"

"Good, then we can go back and you can run home to Lucas."

For some reason the thought didn't make her as happy as she thought it would. She glanced back at him lying on the bed. "And you can fully recover."

He gave a curt nod.

She turned to go back to him when another sharp stab occurred in her abdomen dropped her to her knees. She cried out.

"Samantha! Samantha, what's happening?" He got out of the bed ignoring the sharp pain that tore through his chest.

She couldn't seem to speak and lay curled over clutching her abdomen.

"The babies are coming!" He realized.

Without a moments hesitation he put one arm under her shoulder and the other under her knees. "With a cry of pain of his own he managed to pick her up. He headed to the door and then out into the rain. Thankfully the wind had died down as he made his way up to the main house.

"EJ, put me down, your hurting yourself, stop!" Samantha screamed hysterically. He ignored her. Dizziness assailed him as waves of white-hot pain coursed through him but he made it to the front door and knocked with his elbow.

The door opened. "Help," was all he managed to utter, he put Samantha down on the sofa, and he collapsed down beside her as an incredible pain jarred through him. He threw up on the floor just before darkness claimed him. He never heard Samantha scream "EJ!"

* * *

He opened his eyes feeling very disoriented.

"EJ, how are you feeling? Any pain?" Tony's voice asked.

"Tony? What happened? Where's Samantha?" he asked panic evident in his voice.

Tony looked at him with worried eyes. "Shhhhhh, Samantha is fine, she gave birth. The twins are fine. You are all in the hospital."

EJ looked around realizing that what Tony said was true. "How did I get here. I don't remember."

Tony gave a little grin. According to Samantha you carried her to safety. Since the storm had ended the coast guard picked you and Samantha up and were both transferred her to the hospital."

"Father, I saw on TV that father was dead. It isn't true is it?"

A strange look crossed Tony's features. "Let's not worry about Stefano right now. You need to rest."

"NO, tell me!" EJ insisted and tried to sit up.

Tony's hand whipped out and immediately pushed him back down on the bed.

"Stefano is gone."

"No! He can't be gone. It can't be real!" He tried to sit up again when a look of horror crossed his face. He looked at Tony with eyes full of panic. "My legs! I can't feel them again. Is it just swollen again?"

Tony's hands came down on each of his shoulders. "Shhhhh, calm down or I'm going to have to get them to give you a sedative."

"What's wrong with my legs!"

Tony sighed. "You were told to keep still and not do anything strenuous. When the bullet went through a fragment came off; they were unable to remove it during the surgery. They had hoped once the swelling went down they could eventually remove the fragment but when you overexerted yourself the fragment shifted and is now lodged in an inoperable place."

"I..I..I'm paralyzed permanently?" EJ stuttered looking away.

Tony's hand grabbed EJ's chin forcing him to make eye contact. "That is not guaranteed. Just because things look badly at the moment does not mean that the fragment won't shift again, with some hard work and therapy there may be some improvement."

The pain in EJ's eyes tore through him like a shard. He patted his cheek "Come on little brother, you're strong."

EJ took a gasping breath. "Please leave."

"I'm not going to leave you alone."

"GET OUT! I need to be alone, just get out! Please." His voice cracked on the last word as his eyes closed and his face twisted in agony.

"Shhhhh." Tony soothingly stroked EJ's hair back with one hand. With his other hand he pressed the nurses button.

When the nurse came he asked for a sedative to be administered which she did promptly. EJ didn't protest. He blankly stared off into the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part sixteen**

Tony sat with EJ in silence. His brother refused to speak to him and turned his head away to stare at the wall. Within moments the drugs kicked in and EJ's eyes closed. Tony reached out and squeezed EJ's arm.

He was startled when the door opened and Sami was wheeled in by a nurse.

"How is he?" she asked, her expression held concern.

"Not well I'm afraid. He just found out that he's paralyzed."

"Nooooooo," Sami cried out in anguish. "I told him to put me down but he wouldn't listen. Why? How can he be paralyzed again? It's just temporary like before right? Tony?"

"There was damage done when the bullet went through. The swelling went down but he was warned to rest and not do anything strenuous. Apparently he overexerted himself, the wound didn't heal and a fragment shifted and is now exerting pressure on his spine. It may be permanent."

Sami looked exhausted and pale as she had the nurse wheel her to EJ's bedside. She took his hand in her own being careful of the intravenous tube.

"Sami, you just gave birth to twins, you should be resting."

"I couldn't stop thinking about him. Despite everything he has done, I can't seem to stop caring about him." she admitted sheepishly.

"He loves you, you know."

Sami gave her head a slight shake. "He thinks he loves me but he doesn't really know what love is."

"How could he growing up as Stefano's soldier. He's loves you because he knows you are the only one who can teach him how to love."

Sami gave a bitter laugh. "I'm the worst person he could have chosen."

"No Sami. You are the right person, you have done things you aren't proud off, just as he has."

"How did he react when he found out? There is still hope that it is temporary?" She asked hopefully.

"There is always hope but right now he's in shock. He refused to talk to me and would have kicked me out the room if he could have. I had to order a sedative for him."

Sami lifted his hand to her lips.

Tony smiled. "So where is Lucas?"

Sami's eyes widened. "Oh, he's in the nursery with the twins."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, they are beautiful."

"I'm sure they are. Samantha, EJ is going to need a lot of support to get him through this whatever the outcome. I don't want him hurt. He's very vulnerable right now."

"I'm not that cruel, I wouldn't hurt him."

"I'm just saying, Stefano might use this as a way to end the vendetta."

"What do you mean? Stefano is dead? Isn't he?"

Tony swore. He couldn't believe he had just let that slip.

"I suppose you will find out sooner or later. We staged Stefano's death in order to flush out Andre. The funeral is tomorrow."

"Does EJ know? He was very upset thinking that his father was dead."

"No, I lied to him. I suppose I'm going to have to tell him the truth at some point. Samantha, you need to know that Santo and Colleen's letters reveal that the way to end the vendetta is for a Brady and Dimera to fall and love and wed."

Sami snorted, 'I am already married to Lucas, so whatever you are thinking isn't going to happen."

"I realize that. I am just saying Stefano will do whatever is necessary to save his son. If the idea of marrying you is what it takes to give him the will to live then Stefano will stop at nothing to make that happen."

Sami looked fearful. "He's already hurt a number of my family members, I wouldn't let that happen. Besides I'm sure EJ will recover, he's strong and willful."

"I hope you are right. Come back when he is awake. He wasn't doing very well before." Tony spoke in low tones.

"He's not in any danger of dying is he?"

"His fever has returned. They have him on intravenous antibiotics. He has no feeling from the waist down – which is a very humiliating and frustrating condition for him. I imagine he feels very helpless and vulnerable." He watched as Samantha's hand caressed EJ's hand.

"I will do whatever I can to help him. I better get back, could you call the nurse for me?"

"I'll wheel you back out into the hall and we'll find her." Tony offered.

EJ slept through the night and when he awoke the next morning he immediately tried to move his legs again. Nothing worked. Frustrated he threw his breakfast tray across the room just a Tony entered.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You are making quite the mess for someone to clean up."

EJ glared at him silently.

Tony sat down across from him. "Samantha came to see you last night."

"What? I don't want her here!" EJ responded angrily.

"She's worried about you."

"I'm sure she is, poor paralyzed EJ. We've been through this before. I don't want her to see me like this!"

"I know this is a shock for you and I can't even begin to realize how you feel. But you need support and you need people who care about you. Samantha cares, she…"

EJ cut him off. "She made it very clear that Lucas is the man she loves. She just had his twins. She can go live her boring complacent life with him and their children in their little apartment. I don't need nor want her pity!"

"You and I both know it is more than pity."

EJ raged. "DO WE? Really?! What could she possibly want with a man who can't walk! Who has no feeling below his waist, who can't even tell when he needs to use the loo, who will be dependant on care for the rest of his life! A man who is USELESS!" He started breathing rapidly.

Tony reached out to grasp his shoulders but EJ pulled away. "Don't, just don't! I don't want Samantha, and I don't want you hovering over me, I just want to be left alone." He turned his head to his side taking a gasping breath.

Tony's hand came out to cup the side of EJ's face.

"Stop! I know things feel hopeless right now and you likely feel like you have nothing to live for but…"

"I DON'T" EJ shouted at him as tears filled his eyes.

"Shhh" Tony took EJ's hand in his and gripped it tightly. "Hang on to me for now. I promise you things will get better once the shock and trauma wear off."

EJ shook his head as tears rolled down his face. He gripped Tony's hand just as tightly. "I don't want to live like this." His voice sounded childlike and broken.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Sami stood in the doorway with tear-filled eyes as EJ softly sobbed and Tony attempted to comfort him.


	17. Chapter 17

_There I was innocently watching EJAMI montage by amanda rhiannon on youtube entitled "Love a Woman" and the line 'helpless in her arms" jumped out and tickled my muse_

_Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point._

**The invisible thread part seventeen**

Sami stepped back out of the room. Her heart beat uncomfortably. EJ's pain tore through her. She knew he wouldn't want her seeing him like this but it was hard to suppress the urge to go in and hold him in her arms.

She slowly walked back to her own room. Lucas had stepped out to get something to eat and the twins were in the nursery. She sat on the bed and the let the tears come. She now had three children with Lucas. She thought that was what she had wanted. Safety and a comfortable life with the man she loved. But the love she felt for Lucas was different than what she felt for EJ. She had to admit it a part of her loved EJ. She could never let anyone know that. Her family would think she was insane. It would give EJ power if he knew. The sight of his tears had taken her breath away and made her heart constrict painfully. She had to stay away from him. She sniffed. She had Lucas, she had her family, and she couldn't risk losing them for something that likely wasn't even real. She wiped her eyes, EJ was right; all she really felt was pity for him. Lucas was the man who held her heart. She lay back on the bed and attempted to muster a smile as Lucas came in.

--

EJ let go of his hand and wiped at his eyes when food was wheeled in.

"EJ, you need to eat. You need to keep your strength up so you can get better. You don't know what will happen in the long run, you may fully recover."

A chill went up Tony's back at EJ's expression. It was cold and detached. "It's time for you to leave."

The chill quickly dispersed as anger took over. "You have been hit with a devastating diagnosis, I realize that, but you have always been a winner. This time daddy won't hand it all to you, this time you need to do it on your own. Put that spoiled boy aside and let me see the young man who will fight for what he wants, for what he deserves."

"My father is dead, I'm paralyzed, Samantha just gave birth to Lucas' twins what do I have to live for? Hmm Tony? Do tell?"

"Yourself, EJ. Or have you forgotten your hopes and dreams aside from what father wants for you or your desire for Samantha? Don't tell me the only thing you live for is to obey father and to scheme to get Samantha in your bed?"

A flash of pain crossed EJ's face and he replied hoarsely, "A family! I want a real family!"

Tony nodded. "You want to be loved. I can understand that. Stefano tore you away from your mother and only dispenses with his version of love when you are the obedient soldier. Samantha appears to be in love with another man. But you EJ, you can still have your family, you can have all the love that you want but you have to really want it. Launching into a self pity party will not help you recover."

"I'm tired, Tony. Please just leave and don't come back." EJ spoke quietly refusing to make eye contact.

"I will leave now and let you rest some more but I will be back and I will help you to recover. Would you like to move into the apartment with Anna and myself?"

EJ vehemently shook his head.

Tony sat back down on the edge of EJ's bed. EJ looked at him alarmed.

"Don't worry I will leave but I need to tell you something. The police thought it would help to lure Andre out if he thought that Stefano was dead. Stefano's death was faked. He is recovering at home. The fake funeral failed to lure Andre out of hiding."

It hurt Tony to see how EJ's face had lit up at the news.

"Father is alive? Is he well?"

"Yes, but please do not think about him right now. You need to worry about your own recovery." He reached over and squeezed EJ's hand. "Try and eat something and remember I'm here for you little brother."

EJ nodded and sighed deeply. "Thank you Tony." He glanced at him briefly.

Tony realized he was being sincere but the news of his injury had devastated him.

After Tony had left, EJ looked down at his legs and willed himself to be able to move them. Nothing happened. He closed his eyes and laid back.

Long after Lucas left, Sami lay in her bed cradling her newborns. Marlena and John had visited and both thought it would be a good idea to have another paternity test done. With all the confusion surrounding the last two they thought it best to make sure. Lucas agreed. She had protested. She didn't want to do more tests. She has just decided that her life was with Lucas, Will and the twins. What if they were EJ's? That thread that continually drew her to him would strengthen if they were connected that way. When the nurse came to take the twins to the nursery she kissed them goodbye. Then she put on her robe and snuck down to EJ's room. She knew it was late, after visiting hours, but she wanted to check on him. She did care about him and he had gotten re-injured helping her.

He was asleep as she entered. She smiled softly, he always looked so innocent when sleeping, his hair was mussed over his forehead, and he obviously hadn't shaved. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, she surmised he was probably full of painkillers and sleeping pills.

She sat by his side and took his hand in her own. As if sensing that she was there, he opened his eyes. He smiled at her softly. "Samantha? What are doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you for bringing me to help so quickly. I'm so sorry you are hurt again. But EJ, you regained the use of your legs before and you will again."

The smile faded from his face. "So you know," he stated.

"Yes and I'll help you get through this." She found herself saying.

His eyes met hers and the hurt and despair in them twisted her heart. "Thank you for coming, but I'd like you to leave now. I'm very tired."

She was startled by his words. She hadn't expected him to push her away like this. "EJ, what's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

Anger sparked in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked with a harsh laugh. "Remember I'm paralyzed! And I just found out my father is alive and well after all!"

"Well you hadn't believed that he was dead. You were right. That should make you happy."

"It does of course but I would have hoped that he would at least come for a visit."

"I'm sure he will. And you will recover."

"Not unless you can magically make that shard shift out of my spine. Looks like I get to spend the rest of my days in a wheelchair!" he spat out at her.

He took a deep breath. "Just leave Samantha, please." He blinked rapidly and she realized the shock of the news was overwhelming him again.

She glanced out of the window and was surprised by what she was seeing.

"Hey, look it's snowing."

He refused to look.

She climbed up on the bed beside him as he looked at her with alarm.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't miss the magic out there." She pulled him into her arms and was pleased as he sagged limply against her. She cupped his chin and forced him to look out of the window at the softly falling snow.

"Beautiful aren't they? Each one unique and magical. One minute they are rain and then they turn into snow by just a few degrees in temperature change. Everything can change so fast EJ. Don't give up." She kissed his forehead.

He closed his eyes tightly and took a shuddering breath. She knew she was getting through to him.

When he opened his eyes again he looked up at her. His eyes were so full of love that Sami couldn't seem to stop herself from leaning down and softly kissing his lips. He hungrily kissed her back, then sighed and leaned his head against her chest. "Thank you Samantha."

"I won't give up on you getting better. I promise you. But you have to fight to, I can't do this on my own."

He nodded wearily. "I'll try."

She put her cheek against his forehead holding him close for another moment. Then she got up as he lay back against the pillow looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"I'll come see you tomorrow again."

"Congratulations on your twins Samantha" He said looking so sad she almost wanted to turn back to him again.

"Thank you, EJ. Sweet dreams."

Weariness overcame him as she closed the door and he felt himself drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: days of our lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point._

**The invisible thread part eighteen**

When EJ awoke the next morning he immediately attempted to stretch his legs but nothing moved. The door opened and his breakfast was wheeled in.

He stared at it for a moment and then resolved to start eating it. He would try for Samantha. He remembered how she had held him in her arms the night before. He glanced out of the window and was disappointed to see that it wasn't snowing anymore. He wanted to be in Samantha's arms again. It had felt so good in her embrace. The frustration and desperation had eased when she held him.

The doctor entered the room as he was drinking his orange juice.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

He shrugged. "I'm paralyzed and the wound where the bullet went through is rather painful."

"The nurse should be in with medication momentarily. Your father is flying in a specialist that works with sports injuries. This person has had success in rehabilitating severe injuries like yours. Half of his patients have regained the ability to walk."

"My father?" EJ asked softly.

"Yes, he came to visit you last night but you were sound asleep," the doctor assured him.

"Did he leave me a message or anything? Will he come back?" EJ asked hopefully.

"No he didn't stay long and I'm afraid he didn't say whether he would be back or not. I'm glad to see you eating, you will need to keep your strength up."

"For what?" He frowned.

"The specialist flew in overnight. He will be here to work with you sometime this morning. I hear the workouts are quite vigorous."

"I see." EJ's heart fell. He was willing to do whatever it took to get better but right now the pain in his wound was too overwhelming to be enthusiastic about working out.

He exhaled in relief when the nurse entered with his pain pills. He gulped them down quickly and lay back hoping they would kick in soon.

He wished his father had at least left him a message or something but it warmed his heart to know that he had come and that he cared.

The pain finally eased enough for him to reach over and grab his laptop. Whether or not he would ever be able to walk again he knew one thing and that was that it would kill him to continue to live in the apartment across the hall from Samantha and Lucas. He went online and started to research real estate. His hunt was interrupted when the door opened and a middle-aged man entered carrying a mat.

"Mr. Dimera?"

EJ nodded as shook the man's hand.

"I'm Mark. I've reviewed your X-rays and spoken to your doctor. I want to assure you I will do my best to help you get back on your feet. I have worked with a number of spinal cord injuries and have had some remarkable results. Your case is unique as you managed to recover the first time around."

"Do you really believe there is a chance I can regain feeling?"

"Unless the spinal cord is completely severed I believe there is always a chance." Mark responded as he unrolled the mat beside EJ's bed.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Getting things ready for your first session," Mark responded with a smile.

"Here? But anyone could walk in." EJ frowned.

"Well if they do they will see you on the road to recovery." The therapist's voice was full of optimism.

EJ felt anything but optimistic, his apprehension grew as the therapist moved in and put his hands under his arms and lifted him to his feet. EJ gasped as he tightly grasped Mark's shoulders.

"Take some deep breaths or you'll hyperventilate." Mark calmly suggested as he realized EJ was breathing rapidly in short shallow breaths.

He forced himself to take a few deep shaky breaths as the therapist lowered him to the mat. He found himself lying on his stomach. Mark knelt by his side.

"The objective is that you can't walk until you learn to crawl. What I would like you to do is prop yourself up on your arms and start moving forward."

EJ found the position humiliating but did as requested and painfully lifted his upper body by using his arms. He was about to move his arms forward when the door opened and Samantha entered.

Panic hit his heart as he felt his face flush. "Get out, Samantha!"

"EJ, you have a therapist, this is wonderful! Hi, I'm Sami." She introduced herself to Mark who leant forward to shake her hand.

"I mean it, get out, please!" He insisted his voice heavy with frustration.

"Let me cheer you on," she said softly.

"I can't do this, please get me back into the bed, please!" he found himself begging Mark.

"Mark, can I speak to him alone for a moment please?" Sami asked softly, clearly alarmed by EJ's reaction.

"Certainly." He got up and left the room as Sami crouched down by EJ's side.

"I want to help you like you helped me when I went into labour. Don't push me away."

EJ closed his eyes tightly. An enormous lump had almost closed his throat. He managed to say hoarsely, "I don't want you to see me like this. Please, I'm begging you Samantha, please leave."

Her hand came to his shoulder. "Ok, I don't want to upset you but what I am seeing is a brave man who is trying his best to get better. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

He took a deep shaky breath and managed to bring his eyes up to meet hers.

"I'm anything but brave, this scares me to death." He confessed.

"Then let me help, we can do this together."

He cracked a wry smile and shook his head. "My pride has already taken an enormous beating, please grant me the tiny smidgen of dignity that I have left."

She looked at him sadly but nodded. "All right, if that's what you want." She got up and just before heading out of the room looked back. "You can do this – it may take time – but you are too stubborn to give up."

The second she closed the door he collapsed to the mat breathing deeply. He didn't even hear mark reenter the room until suddenly a comforting hand appeared on his shoulder.

"You know a good support team is half the battle. You shouldn't turn them away."

He pushed himself up on his arms again. "I know but right now I need to do this part on my own."

"Just take it slow. It won't happen overnight – you'll need to do some hard work."

EJ started to pull himself forward on his arms until he made it halfway across the mat. He collapsed to the ground again panting heavily.

"I can't feel anything!" he cried out frustrated.

Mark laughed. "Of course not, Mr. Dimera, it will take time but this is progress. Trust me!"

"EJ, please call me EJ."

"All right, EJ. Take a few moments to catch your breath. You are going to get to the end of the mat today and then we'll be finished. I'll be back to work with you tomorrow. If tomorrow works as well as today we'll have you home by Christmas."

With renewed vigor and determination, EJ pulled his upper body up and dragged himself to the end of the mat.

Mark softly said, "Well done, EJ!" He lifted him back up and into the bed. He covered him with the sheets and blankets while EJ lay back too exhausted to move. He laughed softly. "I didn't know you tucked in your patients also."

Mark laughed in return. "Believe me I have worked with enough patients to know at this point you are too beat to lift a finger to pull those blankets up. Rest now and know that you are doing very well. Attitude is half the battle. Stay positive and let those who care about you help you. Too many patients shut out those who are important to them because they are embarrassed and don't want to be a burden. Don't fall into that trap."

EJ didn't respond.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Days of our Lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point._

**The invisible thread part nineteen**

After the nurse came again and gave EJ another dose of painkillers, EJ once again pulled out his laptop and started looking for a house to buy. He was so absorbed in his task that he almost didn't hear the door open and Tony walk in.

"EJ, how are you feeling today?"

EJ laughed sarcastically. "Couldn't be better! Father hired a physical therapist to help me recover."

"Oh, you saw father?" Tony asked looking surprised.

"No. Apparently he came last night when I was asleep and made the arrangements then. Mark, my therapist showed up this morning."

"And…?"

"It was grueling. I needed an extra dose of painkillers before, there is no improvement," he responded sulking.

Tony laughed. "Well you've only had one session. I wouldn't expect an immediate recovery."

EJ stared at him coldly. "Of course not but it would have been gratifying to have felt something!"

Tony studied him and then sat in the chair by his bedside. "All of your life you've been spoiled and had things handed to you on a silver platter. This isn't going to come as easily. This will test what you are made of. I know you can do it."

"Well that at least makes one of us," the younger man responded bitterly.

"What are you working on?" Tony asked, purposely diverting the topic so EJ wouldn't fall into a depression. His brother brightened up a bit. "I'm looking at real estate. I can't keep living in the apartment."

"Why not?" Tony asked curiously.

A shadow of pain crossed EJ's face. "I can't live across from Samantha and Lucas and their happy little family anymore. Not like this."

Tony nodded. "I understand. Can I help you on your search? EJ?" His little brother had become transfixed staring at something on his screen.

"EJ, what is it?" Tony asked concerned.

EJ sniffed and closed his eyes for a moment then cleared his throat and responded, "just before Samantha's wedding to Austin, we were caught in a terrible downpour, we found this old empty house, its quite dilapidated really but it had charm. We danced in it…" his voice trailed off sadly.

Tony moved closer. "Let me see… Oh yes, it is rather run down but I could imagine it would be quite grand with some hard work and a lot of money. Are you going to consider it?"

The pain on his brother's face wrenched at Tony's heart.

"It has a lot of stairs, not exactly wheelchair friendly," he said quietly.

"Ramps and elevators can be put in. Don't let that deter you."

EJ shook his head. "It would remind me too much of her."

"Maybe that is exactly the motivation you need," Tony added softly.

"Let's look at this logically. She is married to Lucas, she has three children with him and she loves him! Why would any of that motivate me?"

Before Tony could answer the door opened and Samantha walked in. Tony couldn't help but smile at her exemplary timing. EJ immediately slammed his laptop shut.

"Why are you here again. If it's to give me a pep talk thank you but I've had quite my fill from my brother here and from my therapist!"

"Samantha, dear, as you can see my brother is in a rather foul mood I'm afraid." Tony warned her as EJ gave him an icy look.

"I just came to see how the session went."

"Well as you can see I'm not on my feet, I'm not dancing a jig, I'm not even able to move a toe!"

Sami raised her eyebrows then looked at Tony. "You weren't kidding about his mood!" She then focused back on EJ. "I didn't expect any of those things I just wanted to know how you are feeling. I can imagine the first session was quite tough."

"You have no idea," he responded tartly.

"Samantha, I'm heading to the cafeteria to grab a coffee before heading out. Why don't you join me so EJ can get some rest."

She glanced at EJ apprehensively then nodded. "All right that sounds like a good idea. I hope you feel better, EJ."

He grimaced then focused on his nightstand refusing to look at either of them. He wondered what they would talk about.

Out in the hallway Tony asked, "How are you feeling, Samantha?"

"Tired, of course. How is EJ really?"

"Depressed, angry, frustrated, inpatient," Tony smiled. "Everything one would expect him to be."

"He can't give up."

"Do you remember the abandoned house you and EJ took shelter in last year? I want to buy it for him and do some basic renovations. He needs to move away from across the hall. He loves you and seeing you with Lucas and your children will just make him brood and recover more slowly."

Sami looked worried. "I understand that but he needs someone to take care of him and I would be just across the hall. EJ is a fighter, he was working very hard during his session today."

Tony looked surprised. "You were there?"

"I stopped by but he insisted I leave. He didn't want me to see him so vulnerable."

"He has a lot of pride and being in a situation where he feels intensely helpless is a terrible place for him to be." Tony mused.

Samantha smiled fondly. "I remember that house. EJ and I danced while we were trying to dry off. He made me feel so special that day. " She paused, lost in memories. "When are you going to buy it?"

"Today if I can, I think the sooner I can get him out of the hospital, the sooner he can start to recover in earnest."

"I'm obviously going to be very busy with the twins but I'd like to help you get it ready for him."

"Really, Samantha? Why?"

Samantha looked uncomfortable for a moment and stumbled over her words. "Well I think after what he did in saving my life I'd like to do something for him. I feel responsible for him becoming injured again."

"He loves you, he would do anything for you."

"I hope he'll get better than because I don't like seeing him so depressed."

"He's having a rough time of it. Just be there for him Samantha as much as you can."

She frowned at him. "He has recently done some really good things but Tony you and I both know he's got a lot to make up for in the past."

"I know, Samantha, I know."

After Samantha and Tony had left, EJ opened his laptop again. He passively stared at the house. It needed work and there wasn't any way he could do anything in his present condition. He turned off the PC and lay back against the pillows. Maybe he could move in with Tony and Anna after all.

The door to his room opened and his heart clenched for a moment thinking it was Samantha coming back. His father walked in. His heart jumped. "Father?"

"Elvis, my son, how are you?" Stefano asked as he walked in and kissed EJ on the forehead.

"Working hard with the therapist you hired," he stated proudly.

"Have you had any improvement? Can you stand on your own?"

"No, not yet, father."

"You know that therapist is costing a fortune. I hope you'll show some improvement soon."

"I'm trying my best father." EJ responded quietly.

"Good because weakness will not be tolerated. You are a Dimera, you are a soldier."

EJ's stomach felt tied in knots. "Father, I am not your soldier anymore."

"Not at the moment but you will be again!" He stated firmly.

The younger Dimera bit his lip. "Father, NO! I will never be your soldier again. I won't hurt Samantha anymore or her family. This has to stop."

Stefano laughed harshly. "After they shot you in the back?"

"You know the Brady's aren't the ones who did this. André did. Did you put him up to that to punish me for loving Samantha?" He yelled.

Stefano advanced on him and slapped him harshly across the face. "I would never order Andre to kill you! You are a Dimera and my son! How dare you say such things to me. You will show loyalty to your family!" Stefano's rage gradually ended. "Get some rest. I'll come back to see you tomorrow." There was a note of disgust in his voice before he turned and walked out the door.

EJ took a long shuddering breath and put his hands over his stinging face.

"EJ, are you all right little brother?" Tony asked as he entered.

He removed his hands and nodded. "Father came to visit," he stated hoarsely. "He want me to be a good soldier." He laughed bitterly. "He got the therapist so I would recover and keep doing what he wanted. It has nothing to do with loving me or wanting me to recover so I can lead a half decent life!"

"I'm sorry, EJ. I've been trying to warn you."

"I know but father is ill, he's not thinking straight."

"Dam it, EJ. Stop making excuses, stop protecting him!"

EJ looked up - the pain in his dark eyes tore through Tony and he realized that his brother was desperately still trying to hang onto the illusion he had of Stefano.

"Get some rest. You did well this morning and you need to regain your strength for another bought tomorrow.

EJ looked grateful that Tony had stopped the attack on Stefano.

Tony reached out and squeezed his hand. EJ smiled and pulled him close for a quick hug.

Tony patted him on the back reassuringly. "Just be patient, you will get everything you want in time. Be strong."

EJ looked hopeful. "Do you really think I still have a chance with Samantha?"

Tony smiled. "I do."


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Days of our Lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point._

**The invisible thread part twenty**

Samantha did not come back to visit. EJ partly found himself relieved and yet partly depressed over her absence.

He hated her seeing him so helpless and useless but being close to her seemed to give him the motivation to keep trying and to not sink into this big gaping void of despair that kept trying to swallow him.

The nurse had given him sleeping pill for which he was very grateful. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander to Samantha again. He thought about how beautiful she had looked in the cottage, her hair gleaming in the firelight. How good she had smelled of vanilla and something spicy when she had held him the night before.

He awoke the next morning just as breakfast was being served. The nurse followed shortly after. He found his condition terribly humiliating and his mood was our when Mark came in. Sensing his patient wasn't full of enthusiasm this morning, Mark kept conversation to a minimum and focused himself on rolling out the mat and setting up the bars that he wanted EJ to pull himself up by into a standing position.

EJ eyed the set up warily. Mark looked at him reassuringly. "You can do this."

Once again he lifted him up and got him situated on the mat in a sitting position directly between the bars.

"What I want you to do now is pull yourself up so that you are in a standing position. I'll stand behind you in case your arms give out.

EJ couldn't believe that he would accomplish anything that would result in him standing but he took a deep breath and pulled himself up. His arms shook from the effort and he realized Mark's hand was on his waist supporting him. He couldn't feel his legs but a strange sense of alienation washed over him as he looked own at his useless legs.

Mark's voice broke though his thoughts. "Now slowly move your arms forward then focus on your legs."

"They won't move," EJ gasped out through gritted teeth.

"Just relax, they will slide along with you."

Breathing heavily EJ did as requested. His legs did slide along like some ball and chain that he was attached too but had no control over.

By the time he got to the middle of the mat he was painting from the exertion.

The door opened and Stefano walked in. "There you are my boy! Up on your fee. Let's see you walk."

"I can't walk yet father." Came the strained reply.

"Mark, let go of him. My son is strong he can do this by himself.

"EJ?" Mark asked hesitantly.

"It's fine, let go."

Mark released him and stepped back.

"Go ahead Elvis, show Mark what Dimeras are made of."

Sweat rolling down his body made EJ feel even weaker but he hauled himself forward to have his arms give up just before he reached the end. He crashed to the mat as an agonized stab of pain tore though his back. He cried out.

Mark was by his side instantly. Stefano knelt down in front of him, concern in his eyes.

EJ lay crumpled on the floor his eyes tightly closed, he was going to be sick, the pain was so overwhelming. He faintly heard a loud gasp and then Samantha's voice.

"What happened? Oh no, EJ, are you all right. You have to be all right."

He felt one of her hands rubbing his back and the other stroking his hair. The next few moments passed in a blur and he found himself back in the bed with the doctor examining him.

"IS there any change? He will walk again?" Came his father's voice.

"There is of course always a chance but this fall has set him back. I'm afraid unless the bullet stuffs into a more operable place he will stay paralyzed.''

"But he won't be able to do anything?"

EJ opened his eyes to see the disappointment in Stefano's eyes.

"How can you say that? Whether or not he walks again is irrelevant. He can still live a full life. How dare you make him feel like he is inadequate!" Sami yelled at Stefano.

"How dare you tell me how to deal with my son! Ever since you have been near him you have made him weak! Incompetent! He can recover from this if he puts his mind to it!"

"Excuse, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave! My patient needs rest."

Stefano stormed out. Sami reluctantly headed to the door looking back at EJ who's jaw was tightly clenched and who was looking at the window. Her heart clenched, she knew how much Stefano's words hurt him again.

After everyone left EJ quietly said to his doctor. "I really need to leave the hospital, please doctor."

"I will consider it for tomorrow. After that fall, I want to observe you closely and keep you overnight."

"No it's all right doctor, I will ensure that he receives care at home." Lexie entered the room and heard the last few sentences.

"In that case I'll get the paperwork ready." His doctor left the room.

EJ looked up at his sister. "Thank you, Lexie."

She nodded. "I've been talking to Tony and we think it would be best to get you out of here away from Stefano's visits. How are you really feeling?" she sat down by the bed and put her hand on his.

He gave a wry grin and squeezed her hand. "I've been better. I can't wait to get out of here."

"We're family, we take care of each other, all right?"

"Yeah." EJ's answer was quiet and sad.

Lexie reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'll see you later, ok?"

He nodded.

After she left he closed his eyes. Every time he held out for some hope that Stefano truly loved him, it was dashed. He reflected how Samantha had stood up to his father. None of it mattered though, she was with the supposed love of her life and their children. He was invalid needing to be cared for by his brother and sister. What had happened to his life?

It would have been better if he had never met Samantha Brady!

Three hours later Tony and Anna were helping EJ from the wheelchair into the car. It felt so good finally being out of the hospital. He was so busy looking around that he didn't notice that the car was heading in a direction away from Tony's apartment. When the car slowed he stared stunned at the house in whose driveway Tony had pulled into.

The house had a for sale sign with a sold sticker on it.

"What are we doing here?" he asked in an ominous tone.

"You'll see." Tony said with a smile.

"I don't want to be here." EJ said stubbornly as Tony attempted to get him into the wheelchair.

"Humour me for a moment won't you, little brother?"

EJ glared at Tony but allowed himself to be moved into the chair. His stomach clenched with memories of himself and Samantha drenched to the bone from the downpour. Laughing and dancing within the walls of this house. Christmas lights twinkled on the trees gracing the doorway.

He suddenly realized a ramp had replaced the stairs leading to the front door. Before he had a chance to question it his breath caught in his throat. Samantha stood inside with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome to your new home, EJ."

His eyes took in the room, tasteful furniture, freshly painted walls and a huge Christmas tree in the corner.

"What's all this?" he asked warily.

"I bought it for you. It still needs a lot of renovations and we had so little time so for now you will live on the main floor. I will stay with you until you are healed and can take care of yourself."

EJ immediately turned the wheelchair around and headed out of the house. Startled by his actions Tony, Anna and Sami exchanged startled looks.

"Let me." Sami stated, anger in her voice as she tore out after him.

She hurried after him as he wheeled the chair at record speed back to the car.

She cut him off just before he reached it.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Get out of my way, Samantha!"

"Stop acting like some morose child, you a little too old for tantrums."

If he could have spit fire he would have at that moment. "Just because I am paralyzed doesn't mean that everyone can make decisions for me, especially decisions that are completely against my will! You may be able to make Lucas do what you want because he has the intelligence of a hammer but you can't force or coerce me into something I don't want!"

"Stop being so narrow minded! You didn't want to go to your apartment, you didn't want to move in with Tony so we did something that we thought would appeal to you and help you feel independent! I would have thought this house would appeal to you! It does contain some happy memories if you remember?"

He fumed. "Remember? OF course I remember! I remember dancing in this house. Something I will never be able to do again! Is that supposed to make me feel happy, cheer me up, give me incentive to get up and dance? Do tell Samantha, how exactly am I supposed to feel? Grateful that you and my brother made this decision for me without even talking to me? Am I supposed to be grateful? Would you like me to spill out of this chair and prostrate in gratitude at your feet!" he snarled angrily.

"Why don't you give it a try!" she snapped back at him.

He didn't respond, just glared at the fender of the car.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself. He was in this predicament because he carried her to safety. "All right, I'm sorry. We should have consulted you. We didn't do this to upset you, quite the opposite in fact. In every spare moment when Tony wasn't in the hospital with you, he was pressuring the agent the lawyers to wrap this up as fast as possible, he had contractors working on the house, I helped pick paint colours and furniture."

"Lucas must have been thrilled with that." EJ smirked.

"As a matter of fact he is rather furious with me as he has been stuck at home with the twins."

His eyes finally raised to meet hers. He sighed. "IT looks great." He couldn't tell her that seeing the house again and remembering the time he and Samantha shared there tore a hole in his heart.

"Will you give it try?" she asked softly.

"It's full of memories." He stated more bitterly than he meant to.

It finally dawned on her that seeing the house and remembering something that could never again be hurt him deeply. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

She went over to him and bent down enveloping him in her arms.

"I'm so sorry. We wanted to make you happy, not miserable. I'll tell Tony that you want to leave."

Samantha's arms around him took away the pain that he had felt upon seeing the house. "No, you are right. I was being childish. The house will be fine." He admitted softly.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "It will all work out, you'll see."


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Days of our Lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point._

**The invisible thread part twenty one**

"Rise and shine, Elvis. Breakfast is ready."

He opened his eyes and remembered he was now in his new house. He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around at what was now to be his room until an elevator could be installed to allow him access to upstairs.

The room was painted a very soft shade of yellow. Just bright enough to be considered cheery. He wondered if Samantha had selected the colour. A bouquet of sweet smelling freesia stood on his nightstand. A painting of the Italian countryside was on the wall opposite. The bedspread had a leaf pattern of green purple and golden yellows that complimented the walls. The curtains were made of the same fabric. A statue of a sleek black panther graced the dresser.

Tony came in with a tray of food. "So how are you feeling this morning?"

EJ replied in a miffed voice. "I don't need to be served breakfast in bed, especially not by my brother."

"How about your sister then?" Lexie entered carrying a big glass of orange juice.

EJ rolled his eyes.

"It's a one time occasion then, all right? One chance to spoil our little brother," Tony added.

EJ's heart warmed at his words as he looked at his brother's and sister's smiling faces. He realized that he hadn't lost everything, he did still have family.

"I'm sorry I was being so difficult. I really appreciate what you two have done. Thank you."

"We are family, EJ. We care about each other." Lexie said as she handed him the juice.

EJ nodded. "I had forgotten that. Have either of you heard anything about Andre? Have the police been able to locate him?"

Tony snorted. "The Salem PD couldn't find their own arses if they weren't attached!"

EJ choked, inhaling his orange juice up his nose.

Lexie slapped Tony's arm.

"I'm sorry sis, I forgot your husband is one of Salem's finest." He said remorsefully then turned and winked at EJ, who suppressed another laugh.

"I've had quite enough for you both. EJ, finish up your breakfast. I need to do a thorough exam before I go."

EJ realized how much better food tasted here than in the hospital. Tony had made him scrambled eggs and toast with a fruit salad on the side. Lexie's orange juice had been freshly squeezed.

Tony took away the dishes as Lexie examined EJ.

He lay back with his eyes tightly closed. He then looked at her intensely when she finished. "Tell me straight Lexie, is their any chance that I will ever walk again?"

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't want to raise any false hopes but I have researched the work Mark has done and yes I do believe there is a chance. Your spinal cord isn't severed. The only reason you are paralyzed is because that bullet fragment in tightly lodged near your spine."

"Can't we just do surgery and get it out?"

She shook his head. "Not right now. There is too much swelling if we did it now there is a good chance it would slip further and sever the cord and then you would have no hope considering its location."

She patted his arm. "I know how hard this must be for you and I am so sorry you are going through this but you need to work with Mark and you need to be patient. There is hope, EJ."

EJ wearily rubbed his forehead. "Do you have any idea when this might change and when I could walk again?"

She shook her head. "Only God knows the answer to that. " She reached down to hug him. "I have to go. I'll stop by later."

She smiled.

"Thank you. I know I wasn't very grateful yesterday but I am. I really am."

She smiled at him but there was worry in her eyes. "Are you really all right? Last night when I checked on you, you were tossing and turning in the midst it seemed of a really bad nightmare."

"I don't remember." He frowned. "Did I say anything?"

Lexie looked away, she seemed very disturbed. "You mentioned that there was a lot of blood." She looked back at him. "EJ, did you shoot John a year ago?"

Fear crept into his heart. Would she condemn him for what he almost did?

Lexie swallowed heavily. The look of guilt and terror in EJ's eyes answered her question but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Answer me!"

He looked away. "Father had ordered me to kill him. So that is what I planned to do." He glanced up at her and cringed at the terrible look on her face. He took a deep breath. "I wanted to do as father asked but shooting a man in cold blood was harder than I thought, John engaged me in conversation and I couldn't seem to just pull the trigger like I should have. We struggled and the gun went off, John fell to the ground. I left as quickly as I could."

He hesitantly glanced up at her again.

She stared out the window then back at him. "Tell me the truth if you hadn't struggled would you have shot him?"

He looked at her with agonized eyes and whispered, "I don't know. Lexie, I was a different man back then. I wouldn't do it now."

"I know how manipulative Stefano can be but even so I didn't grow up with him and wasn't influenced by him from childhood like you were. So I can make excuses for some of the things you did. I know you love him but you need to break from him, EJ. There is no hope for you until you do."

EJ stared at her and quietly responded. "I know but he's my father. It's it's hard. I love him. He was a good father."

She sighed and bent over to hug him tightly. "I have faith in you," she said before she left..

EJ spent the morning examining the main floor of his house. The living room was a soft green and his black sofa and chairs looked great in it. He would have to compliment Samantha on her choices. He approved of everything she had selected. A smile erupted when he saw a picture of himself in his racecar holding the winning cup. A part of him missed their carefree days when he was allowed to be EJ Wells. Young superstar racecar driver.

The best he could hope to do right now was wheelies in his wheelchair.

He wondered if Samantha would come by. She had coaxed him back into the house yesterday. The feel of her kiss on his forehead still lingered. He didn't have a chance to talk to her as her phone had rung and she had quickly left as Tony literally had forced him into bed to rest.

He sighed as he wheeled himself into the living room and painfully maneuvered himself onto the sofa. Samantha was no doubt at home with her twins and Lucas by her side.

The smell of balsam filled the air and he looked longingly at the tree. How much fun it would have been to go out with Samantha and cut down the perfect tree and decorate it together. He would have made her hot chocolate with marshmallows topped with whipping cream. He imagined her getting some on her lips giving him the perfect excuse to kiss it off. He sighed deeply again.

His mind wandered back to Christmas' with Stefano. EJ had always been outrageously spoiled by his father yet he knew now that the most important things couldn't be bought. He also had a very foggy memory of a Christmas tree from long ago, he remembered laughing and playing with a train under it. He remembered being hugged and kissed. He was quite sure they were cherished memories of his mother and stepfather before they died.

The doorbell rang and Tony came out of the kitchen to answer it. EJ's heart leapt in the hope it was Samantha but it soon became evident by the way Tony was talking that it was Mark.

His heart sank, his back still hurt and he was relying on painkillers to numb the pain. There was no way he would do a workout today.

"Good morning, EJ. I'm just here to do some mild stretching exercises on your legs. You won't need to do anything but lie on your back," he assured him.

He readily agreed, relieved that he wouldn't have to argue with his trainer and brother.

Mark was right the exercises were painless since Mark just worked on his legs and he didn't feel a thing.

After the exercises the day wore on and EJ spent it on his computer bringing himself up to date on American law. Mythic was no more thanks to Lucas so he might as well put his law degree to good use and focus on a new career. Being paralyzed wasn't going to turn him into a useless appendage like Samantha's husband. He shook his head in disgust that she would want to stay with a man like that. He wished the man had frozen to death in that truck.

Samantha sat in the hospital on a chair in the waiting room. She stared in shock at the piece of paper in her hand. EJ was the father of Johnny, her son, while Lucas was the father of Ali, her daughter. Twins with two different fathers. The thought made her sick. How did her life always end up so screwed up. Feeling numb she got up and headed home to tell Lucas. Her heart beat erratically as she worried how he would react. Would he walk out on her? He was her life, how could she survive without him. And then there was EJ. This tied him to her forever.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Days of our Lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point._

**The invisible thread part twenty two**

"That bastard who raped you is Johnny's father?"

Sami looked at Lucas anxiously. "I know this isn't what we had hoped for but it's just DNA, it doesn't really affect how you feel about Johnny does it?"

A calculating look came over Lucas. "He doesn't need to know. He'll never know that his seed took root. I'll be the father to both."

Sami shook her head. "I have to tell him."

"Why? Are you secretly glad that Johnny is a baby of rape? EJ has no right to that baby."

"He is Johnny's father. I won't lie over that. He deserves to know."

"He _deserves_ to know? Have you lost your mind? He's a Dimera! He's going to influence Johnny the same way Stefano screwed him up. Do you want your son to be a murdering rapist?"

"Stop it, Lucas! Johnny will never be like Stefano. And EJ never murdered anyone that we know of. As for the rest he's sorry and he's trying to change. I am not going to deny my son his real father."

"Well then maybe you'll be on your own. Because Sami, I love you and I love the twins but I don't think I can handle EJ constantly being in our lives."

"Lucas, what you are saying?" she asked looking horrified.

"I don't know, Sami. I just don't know if I can do this." He grabbed his coat and left the apartment.

Sami sat down and cried.

The following morning EJ awoke to find Tony snoring in a chair by his bed. Puzzled as to what he was doing there he laboriously got himself into a sitting position.

He looked around the room; everything seemed to be the same as it had been the night before. Had Tony just come in to check on him and fallen asleep in the chair?

He stretched and yawned. He had gone to bed early yet still felt so worn out. He couldn't suppress the grin that came over him as Tony suddenly snorted and almost fell out of the chair.

"Good morning! Sleep well??" EJ asked with a note of amusement.

Tony looked at his brother who seemed to be in a good mood despite the rough night he had. By the looks of it EJ didn't remember any of it.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Tony asked frowning slightly as he attempted to get the kink out of his back.

EJ answered hesitantly, wondering why Tony was acting so serious. "I'm fine I guess, still paralyzed though, guess the bullet didn't shift over night." He attempted a grin but Tony was still looking at him strangely.

"EJ you had a nightmare last night. Do you remember any of it?" Tony asked softly.

EJ froze. He didn't want to hear about any more nightmares that he could barely remember. He shook his head.

Tony cleared his throat. "You called out for your mother and asked her what happened. Then you started to toss and turn rather violently. I started talking to you and you finally calmed down."

"I don't remember any of that." EJ protested.

Tony sat back with a hand under his chin looking contemplative. "Hmm that's odd. You were really quite upset." Observing how uncomfortable EJ looked and noting the resistance that had flared up in his eyes, Tony quickly changed the topic. "I'll get us some breakfast."

"I'll get us some breakfast."

"No! I need to start doing things for myself. So I'll make us breakfast." The younger Dimera insisted.

"Very well then. I like my eggs poached and my coffee black." Tony put his order as EJ rolled his eyes.

After asking him if he wanted a hand, Tony left the room.

EJ struggled to get into his wheelchair; he finally succeeded and then took care of his personal needs. He arrived in the kitchen far later than he had planned but Tony didn't complain. He sat at the table reading the newspaper.

Tony surreptiously glanced at his brother every so often to see how he was faring. EJ did everything contemplatively and was proud at how well he coped with his handicap.

It didn't take too long for EJ to have breakfast on the table. Aside from a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead he seemed to have handled his first hurdle very well.

They had just finished eating when the doorbell rang. Much to EJ's dismay it was Mark. The personal trainer set up the equipment required in the living room.

"I have to run some errands, will you be all right." Tony asked looking concerned. He knew EJ hadn't slept much during the night and he didn't want him to be too exhausted.

"I'll be fine. Tony, can you do me a favour, please?" EJ asked, his dark eyes pleading.

"Anything, you name it."

EJ got a dreamy look in his eyes as he obviously had something on his mind. EJ said quietly, "I'd like to give Samantha a small gift as a thank you for what she did. In a soft whisper so Mark wouldn't hear he told Tony what he wanted. He wrote a small note to go with the gift.

Tony nodded smiling. "That's the spirit. Don't give up on her." He squeezed his shoulder and left.

Mark once again situated EJ between the bars on the floor and encouraged him to pull himself up. This time he stood behind him and did not let go of the light grip on his waist. The memory of the excruciating pain form the last time kept EJ from going forward. He came to a dead stop pausing to take some deep breaths to quell his fear.

When the doorbell rang, Mark eased him down to the mat before going to the door.

EJ's heart jolted when he heard Samantha's voice. His throat went dry.

Sami entered pushing the carriage with her twins. They were both asleep at the moment. Mark quietly explained that EJ was working out and perhaps she could provide some encouragement. Her heart gave an odd beat when she saw him on the mat, he was looking down at the floor, and his eyes were closed, his dark hair appearing black. He looked resigned to his fate and she found her heart going out to him.

"Hey EJ, how are you feeling?"

He was so sick of everyone asking him that. He looked up at her and gave a small smile. Her heart jolted again, she realized how tired he must be of everyone asking him that yet he looked at her so sweetly with such warmth in his eyes.

"It's nice to see you Samantha."

"Do you mind if I stay while you finish your work out?"

He shook his head.

"Samantha, perhaps you could stand at the end of the rails and encourage EJ to make it to the end?"

She nodded. "I'll do my best."

Mark helped him up again and EJ laboriously dragged himself along the rails. Samantha's soft encouraging voice motivated him to keep upright. He refused to fall to the floor again like last time. This time he would make it.

With sweat running down his body and while gasping for air he made it to the end and as Mark set him down on the mat, Sami enveloped him in her arms.

"You did it, I knew you could!" He felt her lips brush his forehead and he closed his eyes for a moment allowing himself the pleasure of being in her arms. He cleared his throat to get the hoarseness out before he spoke. "Thank you Samantha, with you waiting for me a the end I can accomplish anything."

He realized the second the words were out of his mouth that they were the wrong ones. She immediately released him and pulled away.

Mark helped him up and into his wheelchair, then proceeded to pack away all the equipment again. "With tomorrow being Christmas Day, I will be back in a few days. I'm heading out to spend time with my family. Keep working on the exercises I showed you. You did very well today. You should be proud of yourself."

EJ thanked him and then offered Sami a cup of coffee or tea. She opted for coffee so he wheeled himself into the kitchen. He was very conscious of the babies in the room and fought the urge to go over to look at them. The fact that they weren't his still hurt so deeply he didn't know if he could look at them without his throat closing up.

When he came out Sami had settled herself on the sofa. She was holding one of the babies. He noticed it was dressed in blue so he assumed the baby was her son. He placed the coffee on the table by her side.

Sami looked uncomfortable and aside from thanking him for the coffee didn't say anything.

Tony arrived breaking the awkward silence. He barreled through the door carrying armloads of bags full of what EJ assumed were presents. "Hello Samantha, I noted your car in the driveway. Do you realize your doors are unlocked?"

"Oh, I must have forgotten to lock them, I had my arms full with the twins and folding out their carriage and all."

"I just had to drop off all these gifts before I head out again. Would you like me to lock the doors for you? You have your keys right?" Tony offered.

"Yes thanks Tony, I have the keys. I haven't become that absent minded, well at least not yet."

When Sami was distracted with the baby Tony made eye contact with EJ and took one of the small bags back out with him as he winked.

EJ breathed a sigh of relief realizing that Tony had been successful in buying the gift he wanted.

"EJ, I don't know how to tell you this." She looked at him with worried eyes. "After the babies were born I decided to do another paternity on them. Apparently the last one was wrong. Well partially wrong. It turns out that you have a son."

EJ froze. His eyes settled on the blue bundle in her arms.

"EJ, are you all right?" she asked looking worried.

He shook his head and exhaled. "He's mine, I mean ours?"

"Yes."

"Can, can I see him?" he asked biting his lips while his heart raced almost uncontrollably.

She smiled at him. "Of course." She shifted the baby around so he could see his son, then reached over and placed the little boy in his arms.

EJ stared at the little being in awe. Bleary blue eyes focused on him and tiny little arms waved around. A shock of dark brown almost black hair stuck out wildly. EJ smiled.

Sami sat back watching the father interact with his son for the first time. She knew, considering how the baby had been conceived, that she should be furious, abhorred at the thought of this scene. But instead she felt peaceful. It just felt right. Being a father would be good for EJ, it would ground him she hoped. Give him something he never had. A family, the chance at unconditional love. She knew deep in her heart that he craved it, needed it. Her eyes welled up in tears at the scene in front of her. EJ was so quiet. He touched the little face with such gentleness and wonder. He bit his lip and she realized a glint of moisture in his eyes. It tore at her heart for some reason that she couldn't define.

"He's so beautiful." EJ whispered.

"They both are, " she responded.

"Can I see your daughter?"

Sami hesitated. Lucas would freak if he knew that she was here with the twins. He would freak even more if he knew that EJ was holding his daughter. But seeing the love in EJ's eyes made her acquiesce. She took Johnny from his arms, settling him back in the stroller and took out Ali. Ali was fast asleep when she placed her in EJ's arms.

"She's a little princess just like her mother. She has your hair." He stopped talking when Ali opened her eyes. "Hello sweetheart, you are beautiful." Ali's little hand reached out and latched onto EJ's finger. Sami was shocked to see a smile on her newborns' face when she looked at EJ. A strange warmth flooded her heart. Then she thought of Lucas.

"All right EJ, I really need to get going. I just wanted to let you know. "

He looked at her still wonderstruck by the news. "This was the most amazing Christmas present! Thank you Samantha, thank you for telling me."

"You are welcome. I have to go now. I need to get back to Lucas."

EJ's expression darkened. "I don't want Lucas raising my son."

Sami's eyes flashed fire. "What do you mean? Of course Lucas will raise him. I mean you'll be his daddy and have plenty of visitation but I'm married to Lucas."

The more she kept saying Lucas the more a rage welled up inside of EJ. "Just because you insist on staying with Lucas, doesn't mean that my son has to be cursed."

Semi's expression turned ugly. "May I remind you how your son was conceived? So don't you dare say he is cursed being in Lucas' presence!"

She wheeled towards the door in a hurry.

"Samantha, wait!" EJ wheeled after her as fast as he could but she turned angrily.

"Don't EJ! I'm going home to spend a wonderful Christmas with my husband and my children. Don't ruin this for me. If you insist on challenging custody then I can tell you will be in for the fight of your life in the New Year! You really haven't changed at all!"

Her words stopped him in his tracks. He realized all the inroads he had made had just been washed away by a few careless words of his part. HE wanted to call after her. To apologize for his angry words but she was already driving away. He slammed the door shut angrily and headed towards the liquor cabinet.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Days of our Lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point._

**The invisible thread part twenty three**

Tony returned to find EJ asleep on the sofa. A bottle of scotch lay on the floor on its side seeping into the carpet. He picked it up shaking his head wondering what had possessed his brother to drink.

Here he had hoped for a wonderful Christmas Eve with Anna and Lexie, Abe, Theo and his brother. He sighed putting on a pot of coffee. He had the afternoon to sober up EJ.

He decided to do some baking. Tony liked cooking and lately had taken up baking. He was proud of his accomplishments in the kitchen. He hummed to himself as the gingerbread went into the oven. His thought interrupted by the sound of a loud groan from the living room. He sighed rolling his eyes and he headed out.

His brother lay back and looked at him bleary eyed.

"Would you like some coffee?" Not waiting for an answer he continued. "I don't understand you, EJ. It's Christmas Eve, you have family, you even got a visit from Samantha. Why drink yourself into oblivion?"

"Samantha hates me. She won't be back."

"Why not?" Tony asked frowning.

EJ swallowed uncomfortably. "I threatened to take Johnny away."

Tony looked even more confused. "What?"

EJ finally looked at him. "It turns out that Johnny is my son. Congratulations, you are an uncle."

Tony's face lit up. "That's wonderful. Congratulations little brother! You are a father." His expression darkened. "If you ever want any kind of relationship with Samantha however you can't be threatening to take away her baby? What were you thinking?"

EJ looked away. "I'm so sick and tired of hearing all about Lucas that I can't stomach my son being raised by him. So the words just came out."

Tony sighed as he sat down near him. "I see."

"I've lost them both."

Tony shook his head. "I highly doubt that. I think seeing your gift will soften Sami's anger."

The youngest Dimera gave a harsh laugh. "I'm betting she hurled it out of the car window before she even looked at it."

"Let's wait and see."

"If he had stayed a Popsicle all my problems would have been solved." EJ said darkly.

"If Lucas had died, Sami would never have been yours. She would have pined for him and mourned the rest of her life. Trust me, one day she will come to her senses and realize that Lucas is not the man for her. They are too dysfunctional together and bring each other down. Just be patient and bide your time."

EJ snorted. "And hope they self destruct? It's not going to happen."

Tony just smiled as he headed back into the kitchen and put some coffee on.

The doorbell rang. EJ painfully moved into his wheelchair and wheeled himself over to the door still feeling quesy. He was surprised to find Caroline Brady there, Samantha's grandmother.

"Mrs. Brady, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I spent all day yesterday baking cookies and thought I would bring some by. I am very grateful for what you did in saving Sami from Andre and risking your health to ensure she got to the hospital in time to have the twins.. Sami believes you have changed and that is good enough for me."

EJ smiled wryly. "When did you last speak to Samantha?"

"Yesterday."

"I see," he replied softly.

"Are you all right? You aren't looking too well?"

"He's not. He imbibed a bit too much earlier on. How are you,Caroline?" Tony asked giving her a hug.

"Oh Tony, it's always a pleasure to see you. I brought cookies."

Tony peeked into the basket "Chocolate cookies, these look delicious."

"EJ, let me fix you a remedy, it's been in the Brady family for a long time and it works. You'll be feeling better in no time."

"I really don't think anything could make me feel better right now."

Tony interrupted. "Come, Caroline. Lets go into the kitchen and leave my brother to his misery."

Caroline threw EJ a concerned look before following Tony.

Sami drove home feeling furious. She had felt sorry for EJ, she couldn't stay away from EJ. She didn't listen to Lucas and felt inclined to tell EJ the truth. She should have listened to Lucas. EJ was a snake. He hadn't changed at all. How dare he threaten to take Johnny! She pulled into the parkade. When she got out and bent over to tend to the twins she suddenly noticed a bag that was on the floor of the front seat. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed it. She bent down to pick it up.

Inside the bag was a brightly wrapped present. There was a card tucked into the ribbon. Puzzled as to how it got there she lifted out the card. It was addressed to her. She opened it.

"Dear Samantha, just a little something to say thank you for all of your help with the house. I am grateful and I wanted you to know that I do have fond memories. I am in your debt. This is a token to commerate the love my grandfather felt for your great aunt. I know you don't want to hear this but I love you Samantha. Ti Amo. EJ."

Her heart again gave that odd twinge that it gave whenever she thought of EJ. Her anger had dissipated at his words. With shaking fingers she opened the present. Inside a box was a beautiful inlaid music box. When she opened it two magical dancers twirled around to the tune of Ti Amo. Tears came to her eyes as she watched them go round and round. It wasn't till much later when the twins started to cry that she snapped out of the memories of dancing with Ej on the docks and in that house.

Ej wheeled over to the tree, inhaling the balsam scent. It was then when he suddenly realixed that there was a present under the tree. Carefully he reached down ignoring the pain in his back. It was a small box and a small tag was tied to the ribbon. He opened it. "Dear EJ, I hope this reminds you that some things are magical and that you will one day dance again.." Samantha."

His throat closed up. She had left him a present. He thought back to when he went into the kitchen to get her that cup of tea. She must have placed it under the tree then.

With shaking hands he opened the small box. Inside was snow globe with two tiny dancers. He turned it upside down and watched as the flurries fell just like the time when Samantha held him in the hospital and forced him to look out of the window to watch the snow falling. He closed his eyes tightly and only opened them when a gentle hand touched his back.

"Are you all right, EJ?"

He shook his head. Ashamed at his momentary loss of ability at speech. He cleared his throat as Caroline soothingly rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry. I was just surprised by something."

He looked up at her, his eyes so sad and tired. Caroline glanced at the snowglobe in his hand.

He sighed. "It's from Samantha. She left this under the tree before I upset her so much and she walked out of my life."

Caroline smiled kindly. "Now, EJ, I 'm sure you can apologize for it whatever it was. She'll forgive you. She has after all forgiven you for a lot worse."

He looked away. "I know and I am grateful for that but I said something that made her very angry."

"Don't think about that now. Here drink this it will settle your stomach and make your head feel better."

He took the cup and lifted it to his mouth, grimacing at the awful smell.

Caroline laughed. "You'll feel better soon, I promise."

EJ settled himself back on the sofa with the snow globe on his chest.

_The room was dark when he entered. He called out, "Mummy, where are you? I heard loud noises. Mummy?" Instinctively he dropped his voice to a whisper. Something wasn't right. He went into the living room, there was red stuff all over the hardwood floors. He froze it looked like blood. He recongnized that strange metallic smell from when he had fallen off the table once and had split open his knee. His heart thudded uncomfortably. He whispered again, "mummy?" He came around the behind the sofa and gasped. His mummy lay on the floor with blood all over the front of her top. He shrieked and ran over over to her slipping on the blood covering the floor. He shook her trying to wake her. "MUMMY!" "WAKE UP!" He couldn't understand that she didn't say something, her eyes were open. He started sobbing and shivering. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm hard. He looked up and screamed. _

"EJ, wake up!" He barely recognized Samantha's voice as he bolted into a sitting position. He was shaking and his face was wet with tears. He couldn't seem to catch his breath. Samantha's hands came out and held his face. "Breathe, EJ. Nice slow deep breaths. Look at me. In and out. In and Out."

Tony's hand was on his back. "What happened? What was that nightmare about?"

He pulled back. "Let me go!"

Startled Tony pulled back.

He shuddered and leant back against the sofa. He brought his hand up to wipe his face. He shook his head. He couldn't remember. He hated waking up and not being able to remember anything but a sense of terror.

When the shadows cleared he realized that Samantha had gotten up and gone into the kitchen. Tony was looking at him oddly.

"Why did you tell me to let you go?"

EJ looked at him puzzled. "Did I? I, I don't know. It must have been something from the dream."

"EJ, you kept calling out for your mother. Do you remember anything from the dream?"

A chill washed over him but he quickly shook it off. "No, I don't remember. Sorry if I startled you. It must have been the Scotch." He gave a wry grin.

Sami handed him the water. She has just arrived and exchanged a few words with Tony when EJ started tossing and turning and calling out. She realized that he had had this nightmare before when they were in the cabin together.

"Do you have this nightmare often?" she asked point blank.

He shook his head. "No. It's been more frequent since I was shot but before that it was very rare."

He looked at her guiltily. "What made you come back?"

Tony stood up. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

"Thank you, Tony, by the way. I found the present you put in my car from EJ."

Tony's face dissolved into a grin. "You are more than welcome." He made his way back to the kitchen.

"EJ, we need to talk," she said looking intently at him.

He fought the urge to squirm. "I know, Samantha. But before you rake me over the coals, or," he grinned and winked at her, "spank me like before, I want to apologize. I was in shock that Johnny is my son, and I was angry that Lucas gets to be in his life everyday, what I said was wrong. I didn't mean it. I would never try and take your son from you. I just want to be in his life. Please, Samantha?"

His wit always brought out a smile in her and she had tried to stay furious at him but the meaningful gift of the music box and the lovely melody had worn her down. She was relieved that he had apologized. She would have felt like fool for coming to him if he had insisted on getting custody.

"Well, EJ. I'm relieved to hear that. And just so you know I would never keep you from Johnny. I could have not told you at all." She reminded him.

He laughed harshly. "I 'm sure Lucas would have fully supported that."

She smirked softly. EJ was a lot of things but dumb wasn't one of them.

His dark eyes looked deeply into hers. "Merry Christmas, Samantha."

She found herself leaning forward.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Days of our Lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part twenty four**

EJ froze for half a second but then took what was offered and covered Samantha's lips with his own. His hand came up to cup the side of her face. She kissed him softly cherishing the feeling of being so close to him. His nearness always made her heart race. He was the most handsome and fascinating man she had ever encountered. Then she remembered her husband and quickly drew back.

Frustrated he asked, "Samantha?'

She looked flushed. "Merry Christmas, EJ. I'm sorry I have to go."

"Samantha!"

She stood looking at him. "EJ, I have to get back to the twins."

His face turned hard. "And Lucas right?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Of course, he is my husband after all."

EJ shrugged and shook his head. "So these little visits of yours what are they for? Pity? Obligation? Friendship? What? I had thought that the time we had spent together trapped in the cabin meant something to you also."

"I care about you, EJ. You know I do."

"I love you, Samantha!" EJ emphasized the word love. "And I think deep down in that stubborn heart of yours you love me too!"

She stared at him for a long moment without speaking. "I have forgiven you for the hurt you have inflicted but don't confuse that with love."

He laughed harshly. "I don't think you have forgiven me, Samantha. I think those were just empty words. If you truly had forgiven me you wouldn't be going home to your default, you would stay here with me in my arms."

Sami stubbornly clenched her jaw. "I love Lucas. He and I have been destined to be together since we were teenagers."

"Really, Samantha? If you were destined did you ever stop and think what took you so long? I thought Carrie was Lucas' soulmate, well at least until she dumped him, then suddenly after getting dumped you became the grand and glorious soulmate. You know what I think? I think you are as much his default as he is yours. Didn't you chase Dallas for years? Wasn't he the man you wanted? When that didn't work out then Lucas, your default suddenly became the one. It sounds to me like two immature people stuck in their teenage years vainly attempting to cling to each other because everything else they have attempted didn't work. That isn't destiny or the stuff soulmates are made of, that reeks of desperation to me."

"SHUT UP! Just shut up, you don't understand. You have never really loved. You have no idea what it is all about!" Sami snarled at him.

EJ smiled smugly but his eyes shone passionately. "I think I have a very clear idea about love. Love is accepting someone for who they really are, loving the good and the bad. Not trying to change that person or berating them for who they are. Love is doing everything in your power to protect that person. Even turning one's back on one's father in order to do so."

She calmed down and studied him for a moment.

"EJ, do you think this is easy on me? On one hand I have Lucas who loves me, I have Will and Allie who are Lucas' children, and then there is you who claims to love me and your son, Johnny. I'm here in the middle. I love all my children and I love my husband. I don't deny that I have feelings for you but I don't want to have them. My life…" she stopped talking for a moment as her throat closed. She took a deep breath and sniffed. "I want a quiet life with my husband and children I want to be happy for once in my life but…"

Seeing Samantha in tears always made EJ want to reach out and hold her. He felt guilty for making her cry. "Samantha, I'm sorry this is so complicated for you. I wish you loved me even half as much as I love you," he said softly and sadly. "Go, go home and have a wonderful Christmas with your family."

Sami looked at him tearfully. He looked at her intently, the pain he felt was evident in his eyes. For some reason seeing him look so sad brought on another round of tears and she found herself on the sofa beside him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and sobbing on his shoulder. His arms came around her tightly, soothingly and protectively.

"Hush, Samantha, everything will work out the way it was meant too."

Her tears quieted after a few moments and she found herself inhaling the spicy scent of his aftershave. His hair tickled her cheek. She sighed. She felt so safe and so loved in his arms. She knew she needed to go home but she didn't want to leave this warm embrace. One of EJ's hands was soothingly rubbing her back while the other was stroking her hair.

Reluctantly she pulled back. He turned to look at her, his dark eyes filled with desire and she knew he was going to kiss her. He hesitated looking into her eyes, giving her the chance to pull away but she found her lips on his and her fingers caressing his hair. She always felt his kisses deep in the depth of her being, kissing EJ was as vital as breathing. It took her a few seconds to realize that he has stopped kissing her back. Puzzled she pulled back to see agony on his face.

"What is it?"

He gave a half-hearted grin. "Let's just say the fact I am paralyzed has never been as evident as right now."

"I'm sorry." Guiltily she realized how her kisses affected him and brought the blatant fact that he couldn't feel anything below the waist. She knew how devastating that must be for a man with EJ's passion.

"I should go." She was disappointed at his lack of reaction. He just nodded and stared off into space.

"EJ." He finally looked back at her. "I will come back. Please realize that I care very much."

He nodded but didn't say anything.

She left just as Anna was coming through the door laden with presents.

"EJ, darling! How are you? I see that Sami was just leaving did you have a nice visit?"

"Hi, Anna."

"Oh what is with the long face. Eye candy like you shouldn't look so dejected."

He smiled. "You mean paralyzed eyecandy. A lot of good I am to anyone."

"Stop the self pity act, little brother! Paralyzed or not you have a lot to offer." Tony said sternly as he came out of the kitchen.

"Really, Tony? I'm sure your fair Anna would hang around you for eternity if you could never make love to her again!" EJ asked with sarcasm dripping heavily from his words.

"Well yes it would be difficult but I love Tony and despite what everyone thinks I am not that shallow that I would run at the first glimpse of trouble."

"Sorry, Anna but you are a passionate woman. You would not be happy with a man who couldn't please you!" EJ accused.

"That's ENOUGH!" Tony raised his voice. "I understand that you are upset and worried about your future with Samantha but taking your frustrations out on Anna and making accusations are not going to make you feel better!"

EJ glared.

"Relax, darling. I didn't take it personally. EJ needs our support not reprimands." Anna said softly as she massaged Tony's shoulders.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Then sat down on the sofa. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just tired. I'm sorry, Anna." EJ apologized.

"Appology accepted. Now who would like a drink?"

EJ turned a slight shade of green as Tony chuckled.

"Just one for me please. Elvis has had enough to drink for the day. Did the putrid mix that Caroline made for you help any?"

"Actually yes, my stomach feels much better."

"Good. I take it your visit with Samantha did not go well?" Tony inquired.

He shook his head. "The usual. She thinks she is in love with Lucas but she admits to having feelings for me."

"I know I've said this before. Just give her time."

EJ scoffs. "And then what? She comes running to me, a man stuck in a wheelchair who can't even make love to her."

"I see you are stuck on the self pity dial today. You also need to give yourself time. Keep working with Mark."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That must be Abe, Lexie and Theo. I'll be right back."

EJ sighed and wearily laid back on the sofa.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

EJ bolted back into a sitting position. Dread gripping his heart.

"Tony, one would think you'd be a little more enthusiastic to greet your father? I am here to wish you all a Merry Christmas, I have gifts for you all. How is Elvis?"

"Stefano, I think it would be best for you to stay away from him as he recovers."

"Nonsense, he is my son. He needs me." He entered and spotted EJ on the sofa. "Elvis! There you are. One would think you would have at least informed your father of your whereabouts."

"Father." EJ acknowledged him quietly.

"How are you? Is Mark continuing with your treatment? Is there any improvement?"

Tony watched as EJ's expression turned dark. "No father. There is no improvement and there likely will not be any. You will have to go out and find yourself another soldier and another son since I am completely useless to you!"

Stefano looked furious for a moment but then laughed. "Merry Christmas to you too Elvis. My what a foul mood you are in. I have every confidence that you will make a 100 recovery and you won't let me down."

"STOP IT! Just stop it, father!" I have told you before I will never again be your soldier!"

"You are just upset, and not thinking straight. We will talk about this again when you have recovered."

"Stefano, I really think it would be best if you left. EJ needs to rest." Anna interjected upon entering the room.

Stefano narrowed his eyes. "You disappoint me my son but I realize you are ill, so I will leave you. Tony, Anna, Merry Christmas."

Tony escorted him out the door then returned to the living room. "Well done, Elvis. I hope you meant what you said."

EJ seemed visibly upset by his encounter. "EJ, are you all right?" Tony asked softly.

"I'm fine. Let's just get on with this celebration, shall we?" he said as he transferred himself into his wheelchair. He smiled but inside he couldn't shake off the horrible feeling that Stefano would do everything in his power to make his life even more miserable once he realized that he was being sincere. If he found out that Johnny was his grandson the repercussions could be enormous.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Days of our Lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part twenty five**

They sat around the dining room table just like a family. Tony sat back reflective as he watched his family. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This is what family was supposed to be. Lexie scolding Theo gently for putting too much food on his plate. Anna animatedly chatting EJ's ear off. Abe commenting on how delicious the food was. Tony smiled as he refilled his wine glass.

He felt a pang of pain as he thought of poor Benji, a victim of Andre and his father. He shook his head. That would not happen again. He then focused his attention on his little brother. EJ, perhaps the most scarred of them all. On the surface he seemed happy and lively but he knew how underneath it all how unhappy his brother was, he was a master at putting on a mask.

Their eyes met for a moment and the smile faded from EJ's face at Tony's close scrutiny and he looked away taking a sip from his coffee. Tony wondered if some counseling would help EJ cope with his disability and his nightmares.

"Darling, perhaps we should all grab our drinks and head over in front of the Christmas tree?" Anna purred.

Tony nodded and stood up. "This lovely woman has a wonderful suggestion, why don't we grab our beverages and head into the living room. There is a lovely fire going and perhaps we can even open some presents?"

Theo let out a happy squeal and ran ahead of the adults. Tony made a point of catching up to EJ as he wheeled himself into the other room.

"How are you feeling? You look a little tired?"

EJ looked up at him with a scowl on his face. "Don't, Tony. Just don't! I get enough pity from Samantha and everyone else, I don't want yours too!"

"You misinterpret concern for pity."

"Just stop, all right! You think I need someone looking out for me. I'm hardly a little child that needs to be supervised constantly. I can take care of myself. You are not my father!"

Tony laughed. "Hardly! But I am your older brother."

"And that makes you think you are entitled to chastise me!"

"Oh, so that is what this is about. You resented me implying that you were on self pity binge earlier."

"Quite frankly yes. Look Tony, I appreciate all you have done for me but really I'm fine. I don't need you looking over my shoulder every minute."

"When the paralysis came back you endured a terrible shock, you have a lot to deal with. In addition the woman you love wants to stay with her husband and raise your son with him. And on top of all that you can't seem to get good nights sleep because you are plagued by bloody nightmares. So yes I am worried about you."

"Don't be!" EJ threw him one more dark look and wheeled faster into the other room.

Tony sighed and followed.

The adults sat down and watched as Theo started to unwrap his gifts. EJ had wheeled himself over beside him, staying as far away from Tony as possible.

"How is he?" Lexie asked Tony quietly while Abe and Anna carried on a conversation of their own.

"Not good. He had another nightmare earlier. They seem to be getting worse. Samantha was here and basically told him she would be staying with Lucas. Oh and you should know that you are now an aunt. Apparently Johnny is EJ's."

She nodded. "I know, he told me earlier. He seemed very happy and sad at the same time."

"To be expected he is having trouble dealing with the paralysis and all that it entails. But truthfully I'm far more concerned at the moment with the nightmares. Do you know any additional details as to what happened to his mother and stepfather?"

She shook her head. "Only that they both died in a car accident and Stefano then took over raising Elvis."

"I have a terrible feeling that there is a lot more to it. I think he may have blocked a lot out as to what really happened, or perhaps he was brainwashed or drugged to forget. He was either in the car when it crashed or they did not die in the crash."

"What are you suggesting?" Lexie looked worried.

"I'm not sure yet but I think it would be very beneficial for him to have some counseling."

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure our little brother isn't going to agree to that."

"Unfortunately I think you are right. Maybe when the time is right he'll come around. He's still in denial."

EJ looked over at them with a cold penetrating glare. They were talking about him he was sure of it. He looked over at the tree and focused on the snow globe under it. He closed his eyes for a moment. It was Christmas Eve he should have been enjoying this time with his family yet all he seemed capable of thinking about what Samantha and his son. He would never spend a Christmas with them. He turned away and headed to his bedroom.

"Just want to say goodnight to you all. I seem to be rather weary. Lexie, Abe it was great seeing you. Merry Christmas!"

He wheeled himself towards his bedroom but Lexie came after him.

"EJ, wait."

He turned. "Lexie, please. I'm sure you received an earful from Tony on how pathetic I am but I am fine. Honest."

"That's isn't even close to what Tony said. Why are you turning against us when we just want to help?"

"Because I resent the implication that I need help!"

"Fine. You are superman and you don't need any help. However the fact that you are turning away from your family tells me that something is wrong. Will you talk to me about it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Please stop reading so much into my every movement. I am just tired. There is nothing more nothing less to it. Thank you for coming over now goodnight." He said firmly as he entered his bedroom.

Lexie shook her head and headed back to the living room, giving Tony a sad look.

EJ breathed a sigh of relief that Lexie didn't insist on following him in.

He lowered his head into his hands and sat still for a while. He really was exhausted. Finding out he was a father, losing the woman he loved – he laughed harshly, correction you can't lose anything that you never had, and those blasted nightmares that kept haunting him made for a full and tiring day. He painstakingly changed into his pajamas and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

After the guests had left, Tony and Anna found themselves in front of the fire. "Are you going to spend the night?" Tony whispered as he leant over and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Well when you ask so nicely how can I say no?"

The two of them made there way into the bedroom lip locked when a cry suddenly broke up the moment.

"What was that?" Anna asked worriedly.

"EJ, I think." Tony grabbed his robe and headed for his brothers room with Anna following.

They found EJ sitting up in the bed his arms wrapped protectively around himself. As Tony headed closer EJ's eyes opened wider in panic.

"NO! I won't go with you! Mummy! Daddy wake up!"

Tony halted in his tracks throwing a worried look at Anna.

She held up her hand indicating that Tony not step any closer.

"EJ darling, what's wrong? We're here – it's all right." She sat down closer to him and put her arm around him drawing him close. He seemed to calm down in her presence. His breathing was still fast and frantic.

"Everything is okay now, you were just having a bad dream."

It was at that moment that EJ seemed to shake himself out of the daze he had fallen into. He pulled out of Anna's embrace looking startled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a confused tone.

Tony came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "You had another bad dream."

EJ shook his head. "No I didn't."

Anna laughed. "Oh sweetheart, I would say you did. You wouldn't let Tony near you and where calling from your mummy and daddy to wake up? Can't you remember any of it?"

EJ swallowed heavily. "No." he glanced at his brother.

Tony felt the fear in EJ's gaze. "You can't keep going on like this. You need to talk to someone."

EJ's eyes immediately turned dark and his tone became defensive. "They are just stupid dreams tied in with the shooting. Nothing that I need to see some shrink for."

"You are still trembling." Anna pointed out.

"Why don't you and Tony leave and continue on with …" he raised an eyebrow, 'whatever it was that I inadvertently interrupted."

"EJ, look…"

"He's right, Anna. Let's get back to what we were doing and leave EJ to think about his dream." Tony said firmly.

The brothers locked eyes again. Tony's look was firm yet worried. EJ's stubborn and resentful.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Days of our Lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part twenty six**

After Tony and Anna left, EJ awkwardly managed to roll over on his side. He grabbed his extra pillow and wrapped his arms tightly around it.

He closed his eyes tightly and attempted to fall sleep but sleep evaded him.

His mind was jumbled with thoughts of Samantha, his son, his father and his paralysis.

Tony awoke the next morning and reluctantly moved away from the warm blonde in his bed. He paused for a moment looking at Anna and felt a surge of love wash over him. He leaned over and softly placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Merry Christmas, love." She mumbled something sleepily. He smiled and quietly got up and headed into the shower.

Anna was still asleep when he finished so he got dressed and headed into the kitchen. He noticed EJ wasn't awake yet either so he busied himself preparing breakfast. He peeked in on Anna again and noted she was still sleeping, he chuckled softly, he had worn her out.

He then made his way to EJ's room and quietly opened the door expecting to find his brother fast asleep. He was surprised to find him sitting up in bed.

"Merry Christmas, EJ!"

EJ looked exhausted. He wearily attempted a smile. "Happy Christmas to you too."

"Did you get any sleep?"

The younger man shook his head. "No."

"Stay in bed, let me get you breakfast. It is Christmas morning after all."

Much to his surprise EJ didn't argue, he just looked up at him and nodded. With a heavy heart, Tony headed back into the kitchen. The happiness he had felt waking up with Anna by his side faded as he realized how much his brother was quietly suffering. He put a lot of thought into EJ's breakfast, he knew his favourite was bangers and mash, he freshly squeezed some juice for him and made a large mug of coffee. When he brought it in EJ still sat in bed but had put his robe on.

He gave a small laugh when he saw the plate of bangers and mash. "Thank you I think I needed that.'

"You need to keep your strength up for the big Christmas dinner at Lexie's today. I'm sure Theo will want you to play with him and all his new presents."

"I'm not going today."

Tony sat down on the side of the bed. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No no, I'm fine but I'm just not in the mood. I'm exhausted. I couldn't fall back asleep last night."

Tony stayed silent for a moment feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have upset you."

"It isn't your fault. I just had too much on my mind. I really just want to spend some time on my own, do the exercises that mark left for me to do."

"I see. Lexie will be disappointed but I'll bring back a doggie bag for you and maybe we can spend some family time tonight? I've been told I can be relatively good company."

EJ laughed and Tony was relieved to see him relax.

"That would be great, thank you."

"You know I care about you, right?"

EJ looked down at his plate for a moment and sheepishly remarked. "I figured anyone who makes me bangers and mash must have a soft spot for me."

Tony laughed. "You worry me sometimes. Joking aside I am here for you."

EJ looked at him, nodded and replied. "I know, and it goes both ways."

"Good. Now I'm going to make Anna breakfast. Yell if you need anything."

After savoring his breakfast and feeling the adrenaline rush from the coffee, EJ got himself out of bed and headed to the washroom. After he got dressed he headed to the living room. He was surprised to find presents under the tree.

"Go ahead and open them, they are for you." Tony suggested as he entered the room.

EJ looked guilty. "I don't have any for you."

"Well you've hardly been in a position to go out shopping. Go ahead, Anna and I exchanged gifts last night."

"I could have ordered sometime over the web. I'm really sorry I've been so preoccupied and I guess selfish." EJ confessed.

"Oh just shut up and open your presents. Open mine first!" Anna said excitedly as she reached down and handed him a brightly colored one.

He opened it to find a dark green sweater.

"I thought it would really set off of your eyes." Anna purred as she peered into them.

"Playing dress up with my brother are you, my dear?"

"Oh Tony, you have no reason to be jealous. The poor boy has been in hospital gowns and robes for so long I thought he could use something comfortable and attractive. Eye candy needs to be packaged just right. Wait till Sami sees you in that."

EJ rolled his eyes. "Who knows if that will ever happen." He leaned over and picked up one from Tony. Inside he found a monogrammed black briefcase.

"I thought as you begin your career as a lawyer you could use a nice new one."

"It's perfect. Thank you. And thank you Anna I'll wear this today."

Anna beamed.

After EJ had changed into his sweater so Anna could see him in it, Anna and Tony left to head out to have dinner with Lexie and Abe.

EJ found himself holding the snow globe in his hands and remembering the tango.

Anna and Tony stopped by the Brady pub to wish everyone a Merry Christmas on their way to the carvers. While Anna chatted with Caroline, Sami discreetly pulled Tony to the side.

"Where's EJ? Surely you're taking him to Lexie's for Christmas dinner?"

Tony glanced over at Lucas who was with the twins and was glowering in their direction.

"Shouldn't you be with your husband Samantha? Rather than worrying about EJ?"

Her eyes narrowed. "He is the father of my son, of course I want to ensure that he is okay."

"Well he had a nightmare last night, didn't sleep a wink, and was too exhausted to come with us. So to answer your question, no."

"He's alone?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"I see. Well then, Merry Christmas, Tony." She turned and headed back to Lucas. He noted that Lucas seemed displeased with her and they seemed to be arguing. He and Anna said their goodbyes and left shortly after.

Later in the afternoon, after a wonderful Christmas dinner, Samantha strapped Johnny into his car seat.

She and Lucas had had another fight when she insisted on taking Johnny over to see EJ. He had wanted to come with her but she insisted it would be better if she went by herself. He accused her of wanting to spend time with her rapist. It infuriated her that he continued to say that when she had told him that she and EJ had put it to rest and that she had forgiven him for that night.

She pulled out the keys to the house that she still had while she was helping Tony with the renovations. With one arm around Johnny she turned the key with her free hand.

She called out EJ but heard no response.

She found him sitting on the sofa with a headset on staring dreamily up at the ceiling with a soft smile on his face. He jumped slightly, startled when he caught site of her.

"Samantha what are you doing here?" His eyes wandered from her face down to his son.

"I wanted you and Johnny to spend some time on Christmas day together."

She noticed how tired he looked, there were dark shadows under his eyes. He obviously needed some sleep. She had to admit despite looking so exhausted he looked very sexy in the green sweater he was wearing. It really set off his dark hair and brought out the green in his eyes.

He held out his arms for Johnny and gently held him while softly smiling at him. "He's so beautiful."

Sami opened her mouth but caught herself just in time. She had almost said "just like his daddy."

"You look tired."

His eyes met her hers. "I couldn't seem to sleep last night."

"Did you have that nightmare again?" She noted how his body stiffened but his voice stayed even.

"I can't remember."

"Why don't you go to bed for a little while? Johnny is due for a nap I could tuck him in with you?"

He winked at her. "Will you be joining us?"

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep." He admitted

"Well why don't we give it a try?'

"I'm too tired to argue. He got back into his wheelchair and moved to the bedroom. He turned down her request to help him and he maneuvered himself onto the bed. She pulled a light blanket over him and settled Johnny in the crook of his arm.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Days of our Lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread part twenty seven**

Sami watched EJ look adoringly at his son. The baby fidgeted for a few moments and cooed at his father. He held EJ's finger in his little fist as his eyes closed and he went to sleep.

"Your turn," Sami whispered to EJ.

He shook his head. "I can't."

The exhaustion in his eyes prompted Sami to climb onto the bed without any further thought. His eyes widened but he didn't speak.

"You need to get some sleep. When we were in the cabin and you were so sick I always managed to help you fall asleep," she whispered.

He looked at her sadly as he remembered how at times she had held him when he was shivering from the infection. He had thought they had moved forward from then yet Lucas was still the man she went home to.

Her hand brushed the side of his face and settled on his brow. "Close your eyes."

"Samantha, I can't fall asleep I might accidentally hurt our son."

"No you wont, I'll be right here to make sure you don't." She moved as close as she could with the baby between them. "Now close your eyes."

He closed his eyes as her fingers lightly stroked his hair and then moved down to massage his neck. "Take some deep breaths and relax."

He did as she instructed. Her voice practically whispering in his ear was soothing. Her hand massaging his neck felt so good.

Samantha smiled as Johnny nuzzled in closer to EJ. His daddy had gone limp and his breathing had evened out. EJ had fallen asleep.

His dark lashes rested on his pale cheeks. Her heart clenched tightly. Before being shot EJ was never pale. He was always out in the sunshine and his skin always had a healthy glow. Tears prickled the back of her eyes. She knew he loved her yet somehow deep inside she was afraid to acknowledge that. There was such intensity with EJ she was afraid to let herself feel for him, it felt like it would consume her. Yet holding back as she did she knew she continually hurt him, every so often she could glimpse the pain in his eyes. She leant forward and softly kissed the tip of his nose. Lightly she fingered the soft dark hair on his forehead.

One of the babies is crying was Sami's first conscious thought as she awoke. It was then she realized with horror that she had fallen asleep. She also realized Johnny wasn't between them she turned to find Tony by the door, holding Johnny with his finger to his lips.

She took a deep sigh of relief. Johnny has started crying and Tony had picked him up so he wouldn't wake them. She glanced at EJ who was still sleeping. She carefully got out of bed.

"Samantha?"

She turned back to him. "Go back to sleep. I have to go now."

EJ looked towards the doorway at Tony holding his son. It took a moment to remember that Samantha had brought Johnny over for him to see and had placed him between them. He smiled at the little bundle in Tony's arms as Sami went over to him. Sami turned back one more time. "Merry Christmas EJ." She have him a small smile and headed out the door. Tony looked at him and smiled then followed Sami out the door.

EJ's breath caught in his throat. Tony's smile had been chilling. He panicked. It wasn't Tony it was Andre. He shouted out, "Samantha, grab Johnny and run."

He heard a thud as he struggled to get out of bed and into the wheelchair. With his heart racing madly he tore out of the room as fast as he could just in time to see Andre running out of the door with his son. He wheeled after him down the ramp to the car. Andre handed the baby to someone in the car then turned and viciously backhanded him; the last thing EJ heard as his wheelchair fell over was the screech of tires as the car raced away.

He woke up and realized he was in the hospital. "Samantha?"

"EJ, you are in the hospital."

He looked at Marlena in disbelief. "I'm aware of where I am. Where are Samantha and Johnny?"

"Sami is next door. She was knocked out. I don't know where Johnny is. EJ what happened?"

He struggled to sit up.

Her hand came down on his shoulder. "Stay still, they have to stick up your head wound."

"NO I need to find my son, you don't understand Andre took him. He'll kill him!"

"Calm down!" Marlena ordered.

"EJ, EJ hush, it's going to be ok. Tony went to see our father, he'll get Johnny back." Lexie had come into the room.

"None of that matters, Andre will kill him."

"EJ, you can't go anywhere, you need stitches and your ribs are bruised."

He struggled again to sit up ignoring the pain in his head and the dull pain of his ribs.

Lexie pulled out a syringe and was about to inject it into his IV.

"W…what are you doing? NO!" he pulled the IV out of his hand.

"EJ!" Lexie then injected it into his arm.

"ANDRE IS THE ONE WHO SHOT ME! What do you think he will do to my son!" he shouted at her exasperated as a sharp pain tore through his back. He cried out and fell on his side. He panted from the searing agony.

"EJ what's wrong? It was just a mild sedative to calm you down so I could stitch the wound on your head." Lexie put her arms around him.

He refused to tell her that it was the bullet wound that was so painful. He wanted to get out and if he told her she would send him for round after round of tests.

"EJ, I'll call Roman he'll find Andre!" She proceeded to call him and through the haze of pain EJ heard her talking to him.

The pain in his back passed but grogginess took over.

He glared at Lexie. "I won't forgive you for this! Johnny is my son!"

"I know sweetie, and I'm sorry but in your current condition you can't help him. Tony is out there with Stefano. He'll do everything he can."

"How's Samantha?"

"Lucas is with her, she'll be fine once she wakes up." Marlena informed him.

As he lay there feeling groggy and lethargic Lexie stitched up the cut on his head that must have happened when his wheelchair tipped over.

"It's going to be ok. Just rest now ok. As soon as I hear from Tony I'll come and tell you." Lexie assured him.

He groaned and put one hand over his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was shocked to find Marlena still there.

"Roman is going to investigate."

"Johnny is doomed then," he said uncharitably.

She sighed and got up to leave.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I just want to know about Samantha. Is she really going to recover?"

"Yes, she was knocked out, presumably by Andre." She replied softly.

EJ sniffed and attempted to sit up again. She came back and propped a pillow up behind him.

"So it was Andre that shot you? Why? So he could be the next in line to Stefano?"

EJ nodded. "He had no qualms in trying to kill me, what is he going to do to Johnny." He voice was almost a whisper by the time he ended his sentence.

Marlena sat down. "Did you tell your father about Johnny?'

"No, he would have stolen him and turned him into the perfect son since I turned out to be a total failure."

"Maybe someone told him and just maybe he ordered Andre to steal him. Stefano feels very strongly about his family."

EJ shook his head. "The only people who knew would never have told Stefano. Sami, Tony, Anna, Lexie, Abe. I assume you knew?"

Marlena nodded. "Sami told me."

He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please get me out of here. If my father has him, I'll be the only one who can get him back. He won't listen to anyone else."

"Let's just see what Tony has to say when he returns. Right now you need to rest and with that sedative in you, you aren't going to be able to do much." She patted his arm. "I'm going to check on Sami, she's going to be beside herself when she wakes up."

EJ nodded and was once again surprised when Marlena patted his shoulder.

Shortly after she left Tony entered.

"Where's Johnny?"

The look on Tony's face was not reassuring. "EJ, Stefano is gone and I am sure has taken Johnny with him!'


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Days of our Lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

Review are like a chocolate covered EJ.

**The invisible thread part twenty eight**

"Where would he have taken him! Maison Blanche? I've got to get out of here!" EJ snarled as he attempted to reach for his wheelchair. He moaned as a wave of dizziness assailed him.

"Settle down. Roman Brady is checking the flight plans of father's jet. We should find out soon." Tony assured him.

The door opened and Sami walked in leaning on Marlena.

"Where is he, where is my son?"

"I don't know yet. Samantha, I will find him I promise you." EJ said steadily holding her gaze.

"Did you tell him Johnny was yours?" she asked accusingly.

"Of course not, I would never endanger our son I wish the same could be said for Lucas."

"Lucas? There is no way Lucas would do anything that horrible!" Sami protested.

"Ok Sami calm down." Marlena ordered.

Tony stood up. "Maybe it would be better if you take Samantha back to her room. Roman should be letting us know what he found out soon enough."

"Tony's right, come on, Sami. You should be resting." Marlena started to lead her out. Sami turned one more time to meet EJ's gaze, taking comfort in the determination she found there.

Lucas was just returning with coffee as Sami settled back in bed.

"Where did you go?" he asked suspiciously.

"To see EJ of course." She snapped.

Lucas' expression grew constipated. "Of course," he said sarcastically, "you just can't stay away from him can you?"

"Just stop it Lucas. Johnny has been kidnapped I don't have time to listen to your petty jealousy. Stefano has taken him somewhere!"

"Well, he is Johnny's grandfather, he has the right to spend some time with him."

Sami's eyes grew wide as she gulped. "Lucas! You didn't! Tell me you didn't tell Stefano that Johnny is EJ's?"

He didn't respond. She screamed, "LUCAS!"

He turned to look at her. "I love you baby, of course I didn't tell him. You believe me don't you?"

She hesitated for a second then smiled. "Of course you didn't. I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

He went over and hugged her and smugly smiled to himself as a suspicious look crossed Sami's features.

John and Marlena entered EJ's room together. He groggily stared at them. It was becoming harder and harder to fight the sedative. Tony was by his side.

"Is there any news?" he asked.

John nodded. "I'm afraid so. Stefano took the jet to Ireland."

"Ireland? Why would he go to Ireland?" Ej asked rubbing his forehead.

"No idea. Since the Dimera jet is gone I'll let you take my jet." John offered.

Ej looked startled. "Why, why would you loan me your jet?"

"Because you need to get your son back. I may not like you Elvis but you are a lesser evil compared to your father."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." He looked at Tony. "I'll need to find a pilot.

"I'll fly you there." John offered. We'll leave in an hour.

"John that is beyond generous. Thank you." Tony added.

John nodded as he and Marlena left to inform Sami.

"Can you help me get dressed?" Ej asked as another wave of grogginess washed over him.

"Of course. I'm coming with you." Tony stated firmly.

Ej was too tired to argue.

An hour later, John, EJ, Tony, Allie and Sami had all boarded the plane.

He tentatively asked, "Isn't Lucas coming?"

"No, he doesn't have a current passport." She said busing herself with buttoning Allie's sweater.

"What about Marlena?"

"She has a heavy load of clients right now and couldn't leave. But I have John for support."

"You have me, Samantha." He stated quietly.

"I know." She responded softly.

Tony walked in with a tray cart of drinks. "Please ensure your seats are in an upright position and your seat belts are securely fastened on." He grinned.

"Ha ha Tony. You make an excellent stewardess." EJ teased.

"Everything all right back here?" John came out of the cabin. "We'll be leaving in a few moments. Stefano's plane is heading for the Shannon airport so that is where we will be going."

"Thank you, John." Sami said sincerely.

EJ's eyes kept closing. Sami and Tony looked at each other.

By the time the plane lifted off, EJ had fallen asleep. The sedative finally overcame his resistance to fight it off.

"Don't worry Samantha, One thing I am sure of is that Stefano won't hurt his grandson."

"I hope you are right. I am so scared that we won't find them. I keep thinking what if Stefano raises him and turns him into a soldier like EJ."

"Then some wonderful woman will come along and give him a purpose in life other than being a soldier. Don't worry, Samantha. You will get him back soon." Tony again assured her.

"Is EJ all right?"

"Yes, Lexie gave him a sedative against his will, he needs to get some rest, he's quite bruised, his ribs and of course his head. How are you feeling?'

"I'm fine, I was knocked out but no other injuries really."

Allie let out a cry as the plane reached a higher elevation. Sami immediately fussed over her.

"I'm surprised Lucas let you take her with you." Tony probed.

"He didn't have much of a choice. She needs me and there was no way I would leave her behind."

Tony sat back and smiled to himself. It appeared that Samantha was getting some of her backbone back.

_The searing pain tore up his back so intensely he couldn't breathe. From what seemed like far away, he heard his name being called. Gasping for air he couldn't speak. Suddenly air flowed into his lungs, he opened his eyes._

"That's it, Elvis. Just breathe." He opened his eyes and found himself staring into John's blue eyes. An oxygen mask was over his face and John's hands were tightly gripping his arms.

The extreme pain he had felt seemed to fade away as he closed his eyes again. "You're going to be ok. Just take some deep breaths. Did Lexie prescribe pain killers?" came John's voice.

"Yes, right here. But he hasn't asked for any." Tony responded, concern heavy in his voice.

"He's in pain." John stated.

"It might just be the nightmare he has every so often." Sami said quietly.

EJ removed the mask. "Neither, I flashed back to when I was shot. I'm fine now really."

John's gaze was intense. "Fine if that is your story. Tony I think you should give Elvis a couple of those painkillers, just in case." He emphasized the last three words by raising his eyebrows.

EJ knew John didn't believe him but none of that mattered to him. No one could know that the wound was causing him so much pain. Nothing was going to stop him from finding his son.

"Are you sure you are ok? Sami's hand came up to brush some damp dark strands off his forehead.

He pulled back. "Don't, Ok. I'm fine. I don't need to be fussed over."

"Ok." She got up to move away but his hand reached out to snatch hers.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't like some company, please."

She sat back down and spoke in a low voice. "I hate to admit it, but I think you might be right. Lucas may have been the one to someone let it slip to Stefano that Johnny is yours."

Pure rage lit up EJ's eyes, he spoke through gritted teeth. "That poisonous dwarf! How dare he endanger our son that way?"

"EJ!" Sami warned. "I don't know for a fact if he did or didn't but I will handle him."

"How Samantha? By groveling and begging him to stay with you. I can't for the life of me understand why in the world you would want a man like that."

"I love him."

EJ shook his head. "You only think you do."

She laughed harshly. "Don't even try to tell me how I feel. Half the time I don't know myself!"

He looked at her hopefully. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She threw him a disgruntled look. "Never mind. Just sit there and rest or something."

Before EJ could utter another word, Tony interrupted and handed him a glass of water and two pills. Not until Samantha turned her back on him did he reluctantly reach for the pills and the water. Tony sat down beside him and waited till he swallowed the medication.

"John is right, you seemed to be in extreme pain. Are you sure you are all right? We could make a quick trip to the hospital in Shannon to have you checked out?"

EJ shook his head. "There is no time. I have to find my son."

Sami returned with Allie in her arms. EJ looked at the little blond head and his heart swelled. Even though she wasn't his daughter, she was Samantha's and for that reason he already loved her.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Days of our Lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews – they inspire the muse when Days doesn't.

**The invisible thread part twenty nine**

They arrived in Shannon without further event. John joined them in the airport. "I was just in touch with Roman and they don't have any further leads. Where should we go from here?"

"Galway. That is where my grandfather spent time when in Ireland, I think father would go there," EJ surmised.

"I'll rent us a car." Tony sprang into action.

"It doesn't make any sense that he would want to come here. Why wouldn't he just fly to Tuscany where you Dimeras have a home?"

EJ shook his head. "I don't know but I feel it has something to do with Santo and Colleen. Maybe he wanted to go to the place it all fell apart for them and gloat that he has his grandson and Santo's torment has been appeased."

"Seems like a lot of trouble to go to when it involves two dead people." Sami noted. "Do you really think Johnny is all right?"

EJ nodded. "As long as he is with my father he'll be well taken care of. I just don't want Andre anywhere near him.

"Ready?" John came back with Tony.

"You're coming with us?" EJ asked with a note of surprise.

"Of course, I'm not leaving my stepdaughter with two Dimeras," John remarked with a smirk.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I've rented us a small SUV so there is plenty of room for all of us and the luggage."

EJ hated that he couldn't drive and reluctantly let Tony assist him into the car. Sami sat in the back with him and Allie was safely strapped into a car seat.

The drive was very picturesque, with farmlands, the ocean and then The Burren, a rocky desolate place.

"It appears that road would lead us to the Cliffs of Mohr. Maybe once we find Johnny we can do some sightseeing." Tony suggested to no one in particular.

It was almost dark by the time they arrived. Tony found them a lovely bed and breakfast with a 3-bedroom suite just on the outskirts.

"It's been a long drive. Let's get some rest and tomorrow we'll track down Stefano," John suggested.

They all agreed. Given the late hour it would be impossible to try to find information when just about everything was closed.

John and Tony argued who would sleep on the pull out sofa. John finally won while Tony shrugged his shoulders and headed to the bedroom. Sleep came easily for most of the weary travelers except for John. Some strange instinct that had kicked in in Salem kept telling him he needed to be there. He didn't understand it, he didn't understand much since the night he had been shot. Many of his memories were gone, his relationship with Marlena was strained and yet here he was helping to find the son of the man who had apparently shot him. He could see that Elvis had moved away from his father's influence but deep down John suspected he was still vulnerable to him. Stefano had really done a number on his son. Despite everything that had occurred and all the things Elvis had done against him, John couldn't help but feel a grain of sympathy for the young man. How much better his life would have been if Susan and Edmund hadn't died in that car accident. His thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming form Elvis' room. He quietly got off the sofa and knocked softly on the door, after hearing no response he entered.

Apparently the young Dimera was having one of those nightmares that Sami had mentioned. He was tossing wildly as if trying to get away from some one and crying out, "Let me go, let me go."

John sat down quickly on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Elvis' shoulder. "Elvis, shh, it's ok, come on wake up,"

The soft touch on his shoulder stopped the yelling and much to John's shock Elvis leapt into a sitting position and threw his arms around John's neck collapsing against him.

EJ was once again caught up in his recurring nightmare after finding the still bodies of his mother and stepfather, a man had come out of the darkness, a man with blood on his shirt holding a knife. He snarled menacingly, "well, well who have we here? You must be Elvis John Dimera, the boy I'm here to fetch."

EJ looked at the malevoyant figure and attempted to run but a strong arm lashed out pinning him to the evil man. EJ stared to kick and scream and bite to get away but he was slapped so hard that the room began to spin. "You will be quiet or I'll have to do to you what I did to your wacky mother and dumb stepfather. Stefano wouldn't like it of course but I could make it seem like an accident. EJ stayed still quietly sobbing in the shock of all that had happened. He barely remembered being bundled into a car and taken for a ride. He was carried into some building and into a room where another man stood waiting. EJ sprang to life again and bit the man who held him, he was stopped with another sharp slap and only half consciously heard the other man shouting.

"You imbecile, you've traumatized him!" Then in a very soft comforting voice the man spoke to him as he held out his arms. "Elvis, I'm so sorry about our mother an stepfather dying in that accident. You are ok now, you are safe, I promise. No one will hurt you again. I'm your father come here my boy." EJ threw himself into the warm comforting arms while the man spoke soothingly. He burst into tears and clung to the man as if he were life itself.

As EJ came out of the dream he realized two things. One was that he wasn't at home in Salem and two he was clinging to someone who was patting his back and murmuring awkwardly, "There, there, you're going to be all right."

In complete horror he pulled back noticing through blurry eyes that the man who had held him was none other than John Black who was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and concern.

When Elvis snapped out of his dream and pulled away, John didn't know what to expect. Elvis looked at him in shock and horror. Tears on his face were forgotten, red-rimmed eyes were wide with recognition. John almost chuckled; apparently the youngest Dimera was just as shocked as he had been when he'd hurled himself into his arms. He wasn't sure what to say Elvis was still shaking violently and breathing fast. He looked away quickly obvious embarrassed to the core by his emotional display.

After having been shot in the head, John found himself something having trouble finding the right words and now was another one of those occasions. He spotted a jug of water and glass on the nightstand and quickly reached over to pour a glass. "Water?" He held it out to the still shaking Dimera, who had run his pajama covered arm over his face and was now leaning back against the headboard regarding him warily. He nodded and took the glass downing the liquid quickly. He wished it were something stronger.

EJ was relieved when the shaking had finally stopped but he couldn't get over that he had literally been weeping like a child in John Black's arms. He swallowed uncomfortabley. Once again he couldn't remember what had happened but he realized it has something to do with that recurring nightmare. He cleared his throat and tentatively asked in a very quiet voice, "what happened?" Internally he cringed over what John might say.

John shrugged. "I was about to ask you that. I heard you cry out and knocked on your door when there was no answer I entered. You were rather obviously having a nightmare. You called out to be let go and when I sat on the bed and tried to wake you, you pretty much jumped into my arms."

EJ turned away mortified.

"Are you okay now?" John asked, struggling to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Taking a deep breath and trying to subdue the nausea that grew, EJ nodded. "I don't remember any of the nightmare other than that I was scared and someone was there at the end protecting me."

"Do you know who the someone was?"

"No," was EJ's quick answer.

They sat awkwardly in silence for a moment then John suddenly asked, "were you the one who shot me?"

EJ froze. All this time he had publicly stated that he hadn't been the one to shoot John, yet here was his victim asking him outright. His throat went dry.

John didn't move and EJ knew he wouldn't until he got his answer.

He looked up into the man's blue eyes, a chill coursing through his body, shame coursing through is heart. "Yes." When John sighed and looked away, EJ felt inclined to add, "I'm sorry. I was a different man then. I how you can never forgive me but I swear the gun went off when you tackled me, I honestly don't know if I could have shot you in cold blood."

John raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Even though Stefano had ordered you too? Remorse or regret obviously didn't stop you for having my kidney taken while I lay in a coma?"

The nausea grew worse and EJ closed his eyes again. He explained in a strained voice. "Stefano is..." he paused, "was, my family. I was his soldier I would have done anything then to protect him and keep him alive."

"So you are saying that now you are a changed man and I'm supposed to believe that?" John pushed.

"You can believe whatever you want." EJ's dark eyes met his again.

John's smile was guarded. "No one changes that much. I do believe your love for Sami and your son has helped you to change but underneath it all, I still see a boy who clings desperately to the love and acceptance of his father."

EJ snarled angrily, "That is not true. He's stolen my son. He cares nothing for me only when I am his good soldier."

"I won't argue with you on that but despite that I think you are in for a rough time until you are finally free from Stefano's spell. I suspect your nightmares are a lot more devastating than your consciousness realizes at this point."

"What do you mean?" EJ asked suspiciously.

John shook his head. "I was brainwashed by Stefano but I fear it wasn't anywhere near as bad as what he did to you over the years." He got up. "Are you going to be ok for the rest of the night?'

"Yes." EJ stated in a clipped voice.

"Good, goodnight then. " John left.

EJ wrapped his arms around himself shaken by the nightmare and even more shaken from his conversation with John.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Days of our Lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread chapter thirty**

Morning came fast, EJ found himself feeling very tired. Tony helped him shower asking repeatedly what was wrong since he had barely spoken a word. EJ was relived that John apparently hadn't shared last night's events. He assured his brother he was fine. After getting dressed he headed for breakfast. He wheeled himself beside Samantha. He intended to stay as far away from John as was possible. John to his credit didn't say anything. After breakfast all four of them spent time making calls to try and pinpoint Stefano's location.

EJ learned that a man matching Stefano's description had rented a car and was on this way to Sligo. He convinced Samantha that the two of them should go.

"But what about John and Tony?" Sami asked.

I think it would make more sense for them to stay in Galway and see what they can find out." EJ stated.

Tony rolled his eyes when he was informed of the idea. He suspected Elvis wanted some alone time with Samantha. John however saw a different motive. He knew Elvis was avoiding him and was very uncomfortable around him. He wished he could somehow put him at ease. When he was able to talk to Sami in private later he told her that he would be pleased to watch over Allie. She resisted at first then agreed it would be better for her daughter to not be in a car for hours. John also told her to keep an eye on Elvis and to be patient with him. She frowned over that and asked why he felt that way but all that John revealed was that EJ didn't get much sleep due to another nightmare.

"Was he able to remember any of it?" she asked concerned.

"You'll have to ask him that." John replied.

An hour later they were ready to go. Sami was nervous never having driven on the opposite side of the street before. EJ was patient and guided her calmly. Once she was out of Galway and in the countryside on the road to Sligo she calmed down and started to relax a bit. She found herself rambling on about Johnny. After awhile she realized EJ was politely answering questions and expressing concern for his son but for the most part he remained very quiet.

"I hear you didn't get much sleep last night?" she commented.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a defensive note in his voice.

Startled by his tone, she looked at him directly. "John mentioned you had a nightmare."

EJ's face was pale and tense. "What else did he say?"

"Nothing. Look something other that our son disappearing is bothering you. What's going on EJ?"

"Nothing is going on. I'm fine okay. I'm just worried about Johnny!"

"Do you remember anything about your nightmare?"

"NO! And I would really appreciate it if we could not talk about it, thank you. It isn't important. Johnny is."

"Ok fine! But you keep having it and you're losing sleep over it, I would think you'd want to at least discuss it with someone."

Tersely EJ replied, "Since I can't remember it there is nothing to discuss. Watch the road you almost had us in the ditch."

She swore lightly under her breath over his back seat driving. "It isn't easy driving on the wrong side of the road you know."

"It isn't the wrong side of the road," EJ mumbled under his breath.

The cloud cover grew denser and Sami sped a bit faster and as she neared an intersection she applied the brake. Much to her horror it didn't work. She shrieked, "EJ EJ! The brakes aren't working."

"What? Just press harder." EJ suggested.

She did but nothing happened as she sped through the intersection. Luckily no other cars were on the road.

"Just breathe, darling, keep her steady and let her slow down naturally." The car finally rumbled to a stop near a church.

Sami sighed deeply and collapsed against the back of her seat.

"Are you all right?" EJ asked her seeing the tension on her face.

She nodded. "Yes, I am just so glad we didn't take Allie with us. Are you all right?"

EJ sighed too and gave a harsh laugh. "Well that was better than a rollercoaster ride."

She laughed too as the tension flowed from her. She got out of the car and got out EJ's wheelchair. She helped him into it. He looked behind them at a line of liquid that led up to the car. "It looks like our brake lines have been cut! It had to have been Andre! Damn him!"

Sami looked around anxiously but no cars were in site. The clouds overhead looked ominously darker. She attempted to call Tony or John on her cell but could not get a line. EJ then tried with his but had the same bad result.

They headed towards the church. EJ suddenly stopped and wheeled into the small graveyard adjacent to the church. "I believe this is where William Butler Yeats is buried."

"He was a poet right?"

"Yes, quite a well known one."

Sami walked beside him as he wheeled through it and came to rest at the simple gravestone reading William Butler Yeats. Engraved was "Cast a Cold Eye on Life on Death, horsemen pass by."

"Impressive." Sami commented.

"Yes, he was an impressive man."

"So you like poetry?" she asked him finding herself even more fascinated with him.

Eh smiled "I do admire the finer things in life. That why I like you, sweetheart." He winked up at her.

Sami felt her knees weaken a little.

They headed to the door of the church just as the cold downpour started. Sami ran ahead and with a wail of frustration realized it was locked. They were both getting drenched. "Try around the side." EJ suggested. Sami ran . In frustration she tugged on it but it too was locked.

She saw a window up high that appeared to be open a crack but was too high for her to reach. She summoned EJ over. "I need to stand on the armrest of your wheelchair. I think I can get to that window."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself. We could just go back to the car!" EJ shouted through the howling wind.

"Want to be a sitting duck for Andre? NO way!" She climbed up with EJ holding her steady and watching her with a new sense of admiration. Somehow she managed to get herself in with only a few bruises. She ran down and opened the side door so EJ could come in. They found themselves in a small apartment, likely belong to the pastor.

Sami hunted for towels and a blanket and after throwing one around herself she gave two to EJ. "I'm running back to the car to get our suitcases. It's a good thing we brought them with us in case we needed to stay overnight."

He grabbed her hand. "Samantha what If Andre has followed us? You can't go out there by yourself!"

She hesitated. "We need to get out of these wet clothes. I'll be quick. It's will be all right.

"Samantha!" but she was already out of the door. EJ groaned. He hated feeling so helpless. He took off his shirt and stated to dry himself off wit the big towel. He smiled while he did so. This was his gutsy Samantha! She always disappeared around Lucas.

Sami returned quickly even wetter than before. "Do you need help changing into dry clothes?" she asked as she put the suitcase beside him.

"No," came his rather sharp reply, and then he quickly softened it. "I can do it. But thank you for your offer." He didn't want Samantha seeing his useless legs.

She sensed his embarrassment. "I'll be in the washroom."

He changed as fast as he could into dry black pants and a grey sweater. He was drying his hair when Sami entered. Thunder started loudly making Sami flinch. She headed over to the phone only to find it dead. "Must be the storm, the lights don't work either."

EJ nodded. If it weren't for the fact that Johnny was missing he would enjoy this opportunity to again spend time with Samantha.

"You look exhausted maybe you should lie down for awhile, there's a bedroom behind that door over there."

He shook his head. "Tony and John are going to worry about us though when they don't hear from us."

She sighed and collapsed on a chair near him. "I hope Allie is ok and Johnny. " Her voice cracked.

"Shush sweetheart, come here." He wheeled his chair to her side and pulled her into an embrace.

Sami felt herself melt against his strong chest. His breath on her neck and his soothing reassuring words made her long to always be like this. To forget everything and everyone. The slightly spicy scent of his aftershave made her senses tingle. Finding her body reacting to his nearness made Sami hurriedly pull away. She remembered the last time this happened and how uncomfortable and embarrassed it seemed to make EJ since he was numb from the waist down. She knew he was still trying to deal with it.

EJ sighed and assumed she pulled back because of Lucas. "Samantha, you do realize that Lucas is quite possibly to blame for Stefano stealing our son?"

She avoided his steely gaze. "We don't know that for sure. None of this easy for Lucas either you know."

"I can't believe you are defending him." EJ said calmly but there was disgust in his tone.

"I've defended you for things just as bad." She fired back.

He shook his head and turned his wheelchair sharply. The tearing pain he had experienced twice before tore through his back again. He gasped gripping the chair arms tightly. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he attempted to breathe. Short labored breaths emanated from EJ as Sami ran to his side. Through gritted teeth he managed to utter "pain pills."

She scrambled through suitcases and found the pills and some bottled water she had packed. She took out two with trembling fingers and held the pills to his mouth. His eyes were closed, his face strained and pale. He felt her hand by his mouth and opened so she could pop in the pills, then he felt the water bottle and took a big swig before swallowing the pills instantly. Sami' s hand cupped his face.

"Come on, you need to get into bed."

At that point the pain was so bad he was trembling and his body went cold. Barely conscious he felt Sami wheel the chair into the adjoining room and felt her hands gently under his arms attempting to lift him.

Gritting his teeth and glancing at the bed he lifted himself over to it with Sami's help.

With a barely stifled cry of pain he fell onto it and lay gasping on his side as the pain radiated up his spine. He felt Sami's arms around him, holding him. "We need to get you to hospital. This is what happened yesterday isn't it? Something is obviously very wrong. You shouldn't be in pain like this. Maybe the fragment has slipped?"

One hand came up to his forehead, tenderly stroking back his damp hair. The pain receded as fast as it had come but he moved closer to Samantha.

"Is it any better?" she whispered by his ear.

"No, he gasped. "Not yet but it really helps to have you here." She nestled her face closer to his. Inwardly he smiled. It felt so wonderful having Samantha in his arms like this.

She realized after awhile that he had fallen asleep. She cautiously moved and pulled the blanket up over them. The room was chilly. She knew she should get a fire going but right now she felt warm and content by EJ's side. He needed her and she didn't want to be anywhere else.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Days of our Lives is not mine, the actors are not mine, although I can think of one tall dark handsome one with an accent that I would love to have be mine but that's beside the point.

**The invisible thread chapter thirty one**

EJ woke to the sensation of someone lightly touching his face. He kept his eyes closed enjoying the feathery touches. Then he felt lips brushing his cheek. His heart started racing. The faint hint of Samantha's perfume tickled his nostrils. He pretended to still be asleep and moaned softly turning his face towards her. One hand settled on his chest as Samantha's lips softly brushed over his mouth. He opened his mouth slightly and started kissing her back. Forgetting that he was supposed to be asleep he moaned 'Samantha'. The warm lips suddenly left his and pulled back. He opened his eyes to find Samantha staring at him out of the darkness.

"You're awake?"

He couldn't help grinning. "Do you always take advantage of my unconscious state like that, darling?"

She smacked his arm as he laughed. "That isn't how it happened."

He moved closer to her laying his head on her chest. "Tell me how it happened? You have my undivided attention."

Sami looked at him and couldn't resist that devilish grin. She hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I was dreaming and the next thing I knew I was kissing you."

"Were you dreaming about me?" he asked with a note of hope in his voice.

She sighed. She was a married woman she should lie to him but sometimes when they were close like this, it all felt so right, despite the fact that he was a Dimera. She bit her lip.

"Samantha?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, ok yes, EJ, I was dreaming about you," she reluctantly admitted.

He smiled. "Then lets pretend you are still dreaming, shall we sweetheart?"

He pulled himself up and kissed her before she had a chance to protest. Caught up in the moment and heat of his lips she found her arms winding around his neck as pulled him closer. His hands trailed down her body, she gasped when they landed on her breasts. She pushed him on his back straddling his body while he laughed. Her hands moved under his gray sweater sliding it up as she trailed her lips along his stomach. EJ started to breath rapidly. She looked up him to see a flash of anguish cross his face, and a wave of guilt struck her as she remembered that he was paralyzed, this must be torture for him.

She whispered, "do you want me to stop?"

His response was immediate, "No! Please Samantha lets just not think about that. Lets just enjoy this."

She leant up to kiss his lips as he hungrily kissed her back. She pulled back and with a saucy grin refocused her attention on his lean stomach and abs.

He groaned. Laughing she worked her way back up to him. His hands came out to grab her and pull her close. His hot breath whispered in her ear, 'let me make love to you."

She dropped her forehead down on his. "EJ"

"Please, I promise you won't be disappointed."

In answer she took his hand and laid it on her breast. He grinned devilishly as he flipped her on her back. After trailing searing kissing down her throat his teeth urgently nipped the buttons open on her shirt as his mouth closed over her hot skin. She gasped "EJ" and tightly gripped his hair.

His kisses trailed down her body and stopped as he ran his fingers with butterfly touches over her stomach and started moving lower.

Sami found her breath coming in short hard pants. His hand stayed in place as he moved up and recaptured her lips. Her body was on fire and eagerly moved up into his hand. When EJ didn't move she opened her eyes to find him frozen in place.

"EJ?"

He gasped, "Samantha, I …sorry." He closed his eyes as pain crossed his face.

"What is it? Is it your back?"

He nodded slightly. She flew off the bed as he fell back with a cry of pain.

She grabbed the pain pills and the water bottle popping the pills into his mouth and dribbling the water in so he could swallow. His body was tensed with pain; he was trembling and had broken out in a cold sweat. She put on hand on his damp forehead and the other on his chest, curling up beside him.

"Just breathe it out, it will pass again like last time."

He gritted his teeth as waves of pain once again radiated from where the bullet had gone through.

The pain finally passed and EJ lay back drained.

"We've got to get you to a hospital."

He shook his head. "Not until we find Johnny."

"You have to get checked out. This is serious!" Sami insisted.

EJ growled. "I said no!"

She snorted. "Oh you say no and I suppose you expect me to obediently obey you like one of your Dimera minions!" She looked at him furiously and spat, "well you know what EJ Dimera! I am Samantha Gene Brady and I don't take orders! I am tired of seeing you barely able to breathe, wracked with pain and practically addicted to those pain pills! You'll be a great help like that if we run into Andre! Tomorrow or today whatever time it is now, I am taking you to the hospital and if you refuse I'll find the nearest two by four and smack you over the head with it so you won't have a choice!"

EJ lay back stunned for a moment trying to decide whether to stand his ground and adamantly refuse or give in to the mad laughter that was bubbling up inside of him. She was just so glorious her hair all mussed up her eyes flashing like fire looking as if she would strike him at any moment. He couldn't stop his lips from twitching slightly as he tried to suppress his amusement.

She caught it. "Are you laughing at me? You insufferable stubborn idiotic…"

"I love you too sweetheart but can't you come up with an more endearing nickname like honey or dear or…"

She sighed; "just shut up!" she leant down and kissed him. He smiled softly at her. "I'm really sorry I interrupted our lovemaking."

"EJ, I'm just glad your feeling better." She lay down beside him again wrapping her arm around his chest as she laid her head on it. "It's hard seeing you in so much pain. Something is obviously wrong and you need to get checked out."

He swallowed heavily but didn't respond. She lifted her head to look at him.

She caressed his face. "What are you thinking?"

He took a deep breath. It was hard to share his inner thoughts sometimes - to trust someone anyone with them. He responded hoarsely his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm afraid that they'll find the fragment has shifted and permanently erased all hope that I will ever use my legs again." His dark anguished eyes looked at her as he mustered a wry grin. "I guess I'm a coward, I don't want to hear those words."

Her heart literally ached for him. "First of all whatever happens you won't face it alone, you've got me, and your brother by your side. Try not to look at it so negatively. This could also be good news, maybe it is slipping into a place where it will allow for the damage caused to heal and you will be able to walk again."

"You are remarkable, do you know that," he said softly his dark eyes shining warmly.

"You are pretty amazing yourself." She bent down and kissed the tip of his nose. "We better get some sleep."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight as she nestled against him sighing and closing her eyes. He closed his eyes tightly fighting the wave of emotion coursing through him. He opened his eyes blinking quickly to get rid of the tears as he stared up into the darkness making a silent plea to God for his paralysis to end and to have the remarkable woman in his arms be in his life forever.

4


End file.
